Die neue Welt
by Alagar-Loth
Summary: Harry lernt in MuggelLondon jemanden kennen und verliebt sich. Aber auch wenn anfangs alles wunderbar scheint, kommen Probleme auf, die Harry verwirren... Wieder neu aufgenommen. - Romantik, Lemons und vieles mehr!
1. Kapitel 1

Vor Acht Jahren hab ich diese Geschichte begonnen. Ich sehe ein, dass das über meine Post-Regelmäßigkeit nichts Gutes aussagt, aber es beweist auch, dass mir die Story viel wert ist und dass ich sie irgendwann vollenden werde, und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich in meinem Leben tue!

All diejenigen, die nun abgeschreckt sind und nicht lesen wollen, weil das Ende noch nicht da ist: Ich habe eine Hand voll treuer Leser (seit ACHT Jahren!), die zwar jedesmal enttäuscht sind, wenn nicht gleich mehrere Kapitel auf einmal kommen, aber diese Enttäuschung ist NICHTS gegen die Freude, wenn sie plötzlich und völlig unerwartet nach VIER Jahren ein neues Kapitel bekommen :-D

Kennt ihr das nicht auch noch von früher? Ich weiß noch, dass ich es kaum ausgehalten hatte, nachdem ich den neuesten HP gelesen hatte, auf das nächste Buch zu warten. Und kaum war es da, hab ich es binnen 24 Stunden verschlungen und danach kam wieder die Enttäuschung. Das war aber alles nicht so schlimm, solange ich WUSSTE, dass noch ein Buch folgen wird. Erst nach dem siebten Buch ist die Enttäuschung richtig groß geworden, denn dann war das Abenteuer vorbei und es gab nichts mehr worauf man sich freuen konnte.

Natürlich ist mir klar, dass ich im Gegensatz zu JKR kein ganzes Buch innerhalb weniger Jahre, sondern lediglich ein Kapitel schreibe, aber hey, ich bin weder professionelle Autorin, noch kann ich mir die Freiheit nehmen, wochenlang nichts anderes zu tun, als zu schreiben. Dafür hab ich aber gedanklich schon so viel Zeit mit meinen Charakteren verbracht, dass ich fast schon das Gefühl habe, sie tatsächlich zu kennen und Teil ihres Freundeskreises zu sein.

Lange Rede kurzer Sinn: ich freu mich über jeden der meine Geschichte liest und sich ebenso darin verliebt wie ich. Es ist eine Liebe fürs Leben und allein deshalb werd ich sie irgendwann vollenden!

So und nun zu dem förmlichen:

Disclaimer: alle J.. Wie immer kein Geld für mich... leider ;)

Warning: das hier ist Slash, also m/m und außerdem massenhaft Lemon-Szenen *gg* nen Plot gibt's aber trotzdem… glaub ich zumindest

Pairing: Harry/? … später eventuell kurz Harry/Draco

So und nun gehts's los. Bitte fleißig reviewn… brauch viel seelische Unterstützung um weiterzumachen ;)

Gruß und viel Spaß

Al

* * *

**1. Kapitel**

Harry streunte durch die Straßen Londons. Nun war es schon über eine Woche her, dass er bei den Dursleys abgehauen war. Es war der Sommer vor Harrys letztem Schuljahr, womöglich würde er die Dursleys nie wieder sehen und das war auch gut so. Er hatte schon mit dem Wirten vom Tropfenden Kessel wo er auch jetzt ein kleines Zimmer bewohnte abgemacht, dass er nach dem Schuljahr vorübergehend dort wohnen konnte. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt zu Ron zu gehen, wenn er es bei den Dursleys nicht mehr aushielt, doch Ron war zusammen mit Hermione nach Frankreich gefahren und kam erst wieder zwei Tage vor der Abreise nach Hogwarts.

Also schlenderte Harry nun allein durch die Gegend und genoss seine neue Unabhängigkeit. Die Winkelgasse kannte er schon auswendig und so hatte er beschlossen ein paar seiner Galeonen in Muggel-Geld umzutauschen und sich auch Muggel-London anzusehen. Er war mittlerweile in einigen kleinen Boutiquen gewesen und hatte sich neu eingekleidet. Die ewigen Jeans von Dudley und die weiten abgetragenen T-Shirts hatte er schon lange satt. Er wollte nun ein neues Kapitel in seinem Leben anfangen und damit beginnen, etwas für sein Aussehen zu tun.

In Muggel-London gab es die verschiedensten Läden und Harry war schon den ganzen Vormittag unterwegs. In einem ihm sympathischen Geschäft hatte er sich eine enganliegende schwarze Lederhose und etliche ärmellose Shirts gekauft. Die Verkaufsdame hatte ihm ihre Anerkennung zugesprochen und Harry war mit gutem Gefühl wieder auf die Straße getreten.

Seine alte Jean und das ausgeblichene Shirt hatte er zurückgelassen und trug nun eine modische dunkelblaue Jean Nebeichn und sichlange satt. Er wollte nun ein neues Kapitel in seinem Leben anfangen und damit beginne und eines seiner neuen roten Shirts. In mehreren Tüten und Säcken hatte er jede Menge Rollkragenpullover, schwarze Hemden, Stoffhosen, Jeans und dicke Wollpullis. Er hatte sich glich für das ganze Schuljahr ausgestattet und Kleidung für jede Jahreszeit gekauft.

Nun war Harry auf den Weg zurück in den Tropfenden Kessel um seine Tüten und Taschen abzuladen, bevor er sich in der Winkelgasse nach ein paar Drachenlederstiefel umsehen wollte. Er hatte solche mal an Ron's Bruder Charlie gesehen und war schwer begeistert davon gewesen.

Es war ein sehr heißer Sommertag, aber Harry fühlte sich wohl in seiner neuen Kleidung. Fröhlich pfeifend spazierte er durch die Straßen und stellte mit Genugtuung fest, dass ihm jede Menge Mädchen aber auch mehrere junge Männer nachsahen. Ein besonders hübscher Junge pfiff ihm sogar nach und als Harry ihm dafür ein strahlendes Lächeln zuwarf, nahm er die Verfolgung auf und hatte Harry schon bald eingeholt.

„Bist du dir dessen bewusst, dass du mir soeben meinen Verstand geraubt hast?" sagte der Junge und machte dabei eine verzweifelte Geste.

Harry lachte. Einerseits fühlte er sich im Moment absolut unwiderstehlich in seinen neuen Klamotten und war so gut gelaunt wie lange nicht, andererseits jedoch war er es nicht gewohnt angemacht zu werden, vor allem nicht von Jungs und fühlte sich deshalb ein wenig verlegen, doch das ließ er sich nicht anmerken und fuhr sich lasziv mit den Fingern durch die Haare, als sei es für ihn das Selbstverständlichste mit fremden Jungs zu flirten.

„Ich heiße Toby," stellte sich der Junge vor. „Und du bist…?"

„Harry," lächelte Harry ihn an. „Harry Potter."

„Freut mich, Harry," strahlte Toby und tänzelte weiter neben Harry her. „Sag mal, Harry… hättest du Lust heute Abend mit mir etwas trinken zu gehen?"

Harry überlegte kurz. War das ein Date, wenn er jetzt „ja" sagen würde? Er war noch nie mit einem Jungen ausgegangen, aber irgendwie reizte ihn die Vorstellung. Neugierig ließ er seinen Blick über Toby streifen. Er war um einen halben Kopf größer als Harry, sein dunkles Haar war auf wenige Millimeter Länge abgeschoren. Zu seiner hellen abgewetzten Hüft-Jeans und den roten Converse trug er ein schwarzes enges Shirt, das bei jeder kleinsten Bewegung ein Stück seiner braungebrannten Haut an seinem Bauch hervorblitzen ließ.

„Wieso nicht…," sagte Harry mehr zu sich selbst und gab damit auch dem zufrieden grinsenden Jungen neben sich eine Antwort.

„Um Acht am Marktplatz neben der Kirche?" fragte Toby und blieb dabei stehen.

„Ok." Auch Harry hielt an, sah Toby in die Augen und musste feststellen, dass diese von einem strahlenden Blau waren, das Harry sofort in ihren Bann zog.

„Also dann sehen wir uns später." Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Ja bis dann," meinte er und räusperte sich dabei. „Ich freu mich darauf," fügte er mit einem Lächeln dazu und hörte noch im Weggehen ein geflüstertes „Und ich mich erst!" von Toby, das ihm nun letzten Endes doch einen Hauch von rot auf die Wangen zauberte.

Fröhlich strahlend betrat er wenig später den Tropfenden Kessel und lud seine Sachen in seinem Zimmer ab.

Als er in die Winkelgasse trat verspürte er ein sanftes Knurren in seinem Magen und beschloss deshalb erstmal etwas essen zu gehen. Er setzte sich an einen kleinen Tisch vor einem Bistro und bestellte, während er neugierig die Passanten beobachtete und immer mehr in Gedanken abschweifte.

Er hatte für heute Abend wirklich ein Date mit einem Jungen abgemacht und zwar mit dem süßesten und aufregendsten Jungen, den er je gesehen hat. Eigenartig, dass er nie bewusst seine Zuneigung zum eigenen Geschlecht bemerkt hatte. Bis jetzt war er nur einmal „verliebt" gewesen – in Cho Chang, doch so sehr er auch versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was er an ihr gefunden hatte, er konnte es einfach nicht mehr sagen. Jetzt wusste er wenigstens, warum es mit ihr nicht hingehauen hatte, dachte er mit einem Lächeln.

Aber Toby… Toby interessierte ihn. Harry sah noch immer diese strahlend blauen Augen vor sich. Wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, Toby zu küssen? Harry wurde leicht rot von der Vorstellung, teils aus Scham aber hauptsächlich aus Erregung.

Als Harry gegessen hatte, zahlte er und machte sich auf den Weg um seine Drachenlederstiefel zu kaufen.

In dem Laden war es angenehm kühl und Harry wurde sofort von einer jungen Hexe bedient. Er zwang sich gerade in das dritte Paar als vor ihm zwei elendslange Beine in dunklen Jeans auftauchten.

„Potter, Potter, Potter…" erklang die ihm überaus bekannte kalte Stimme Draco Malfoy's. „Für wen hast du dich denn so schick gemacht?"

Harry sah genervt auf. „Erstens geht dich das nichts an, Malfoy und zweitens: Verschwinde! Ich bin viel zu gut drauf um mir von dir die Laune verderben zu lassen."

Malfoy blieb unbeeindruckt vor ihm stehen und betrachtete Harry von Kopf bis Fuß.

„Du wirst doch nicht endlich eine Freundin gefunden haben, Potter." Er strich sich eine blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Malfoy's Haar schon vor den Ferien so lang gewesen war. Ob er einen Zauber angewandt hatte?

„Ehrlich gesagt," fuhr Malfoy fort. „wird in Hogwarts schon seit zwei Jahren spekuliert, ob du vielleicht schwul bist."

Harry sah erschrocken auf, fasste sich aber sofort wieder und konterte: „Selbst wenn es so wäre, braucht es dich nicht zu interessieren. Du wirst bei mir niemals Chancen haben – Malfoy."

Mit viel Anstrengung schaffte er es endlich in seinen Stiefel zu kommen und keuchte laut aus, wodurch er beinahe das leise „Also doch" überhörte. Überrascht sah er auf und musste feststellen, dass Malfoy Anstallten machte, sich neben ihn auf das Sofa zu setzen. Gespielt konzentriert widmete er sich nun dem Schuhkarton, auf dem die genaue Behandlung und Pflege seiner Stiefel angeführt war.

„Potter ist also schwul," vernahm er ein Säuseln neben sich und ein heißer Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken.

„Was willst du noch hier, Malfoy?" fragte Harry genervt und versuchte das verräterische Krächzen in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken. „Verschwinde und lass mich in Frieden." Seine Stimme war nun so extrem kalt, dass Harry selbst erschrak, doch es schien zu wirken, denn Malfoy zog sich ein Stück zurück.

„Nicht so unfreundlich, Potter." Malfoy lachte kurz auf. „Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dich mal in mein Bett zu lassen, wenn du mich ganz lieb bittest, also versau es dir nicht."

Harry schnappte nach Luft. „Du – mich – in dein Bett – LASSEN? Dass ich nicht lache. Ich würde nie zu dir ins Bett steigen, schon allein deshalb nicht, weil ich keine Lust habe mit dem Rest von ganz Hogwarts verglichen zu werden." Harry konnte nicht fassen, was Malfoy da von sich gegeben hatte. „Und außerdem… seit wann stehst du auf Kerle? Wird so eine Abnormalität bei Malfoy's geduldet? Oder weiß dein Daddy gar nichts davon?"

„Lass das nur ruhig mal meine Sorge sein, Potter. Außerdem wer sagt, dass ich auf Jungs stehe. Ich steh nur drauf sie in den Arsch zu ficken damit ich am nächsten Tag darüber lachen kann, wie sie versuchen möglichst schmerzfrei zu sitzen." Wieder dieses kalte höhnische Lachen.

„Typisch Malfoy. Nur keine Gefühle zugeben. Könnte doch einer daherkommen und es ausnutzen." Harry schnaubte verächtlich. „Du wirst mal schön auf deinen Arsch fallen und dann sehen wir weiter wer über wen lacht." Damit packte er den Schuhkarton und stand auf. „Und jetzt lass mich endlich in Frieden, ich will den Rest des Tages noch genießen."

Auch Malfoy erhob sich, packte Harry an der Schulter und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Pass nur auf, dass ich dich nicht eines Tages dabei erwische, wie du dich bückst um etwas aufzuheben," zischte er und wandte sich zur Tür. „Man sieht sich, Potter," raunte er noch von oben herab und verließ dann den Laden. Harry ging zur Kassa und bezahlte seine Stiefel, die er gleich anbehielt.

Es war bereits halb sieben als Harry wieder auf die Winkelgasse hinaustrat. Das Gespräch mit Malfoy hatte ihn verwirrt. Warum hatte sich der Slytherin so eigenartig benommen? Und woher wusste er, dass Harry schwul war? Er war sich doch selbst noch gar nicht sicher. Aber gab es da eigentlich noch Zweifel? Außer Cho hatte ihn nie ein Mädchen interessiert und wenn er nun an Toby dachte, dann überkam ihn ein warmes Gefühl und er musste gleich wieder strahlen. Und was zum Teufel sollte das „Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dich mal in mein Bett zu lassen"? Harry schauderte bei dem Gedanken. Nie würde er mit seinem größten Rivalen ins Bett gehen. Und doch…

‚Scheiß auf Malfoy,' unterbrach er sich selbst in seinem Gedankengang. Gleichzeitig wurde er sich dessen bewusst, dass wahrscheinlich noch vor Beginn des neuen Schuljahres ganz Hogwarts über seine sexuellen Neigungen Bescheid wissen würde. Doch er verdrängte den Gedanken und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in den Tropfenden Kessel, schließlich wollte er noch duschen bevor er sich mit Toby traf.

Zehn Minuten vor acht verließ Harry den „tropfenden Kessel". Er trug seine neue Lederhose und dazu die neuen Stiefel, außerdem ein dunkelgrünes enganliegendes Shirt mit einem schwarzen Drachen auf der Brust. Um die Hüften hatte er ein schwarzes Hemd gebunden. Seine Haare hatte er mit etwas Haargel verwuschelt.

Als er so, nach außen hin selbstbewusst doch innerlich leicht nervös, durch die Straßen spazierte wurde er wieder von allen Seiten mit anerkennenden Blicken betrachtet. Eine Gruppe von Mädchen deutete kichernd auf ihn, während eine Frau Mitte Dreißig mit Kinderwagen sogar stehen blieb als er an ihr vorbei rauschte und ihm nachstarrte bis er um die nächste Ecke bog. Harry's Selbstbewusstsein wurde immer mehr gepusht.

Wenig später trat er auf den Marktplatzgen. Jetarry ih jede Menge Mädchen aber auch mehrere junge Männer nachsahen. Ein besonders hübscher Ju vor der Kirche und entdeckte sofort Toby, der lässig an einen Springbrunnen gelehnt war und eine Zigarette rauchte. Harry genoss für einen Moment den Anblick.

Nun war es also soweit. Er hatte sein erstes Date mit einem Jungen. Harry war nervös. Was würde an diesem Abend geschehen? Was für Gefühle waren das, die in ihm Purzelbäume schlugen, seit er Toby getroffen hatte? War er wirklich schwul? Oder fühlte er sich bloß einsam? Wie konnte er nur nach so einer kurzen Begegnung mit einem Fremden zu einem Treffen zustimmen? Was wenn Toby ihm weh tat? Wenn er ihn nur ausnutzte? Was wenn Harry plötzlich merken sollte, dass er doch nicht auf Jungs stand? Oder wenn Toby das nicht tat und Harry sich nur eingebildet hatte, dass Toby mit ihm flirtete? Harry hatte doch gar keine Ahnung vom flirten und von Dates – geschweige denn von Sex. Was wenn Toby vorhatte mit ihm zu schlafen? Wie funktionierte das zwischen Männern? Harry's einzige Erfahrungen mit Sexualität beruhten auf die paar Male die er Nachts aufwachte, von Träumen erregt und sich dann selbst zur Hand ging.

Harry schluckte. Nein, er musste all diese Gedanken vergessen und sich beruhigen. Er würde sich einen schönen und netten Abend mit Toby machen und nur so weit gehen wie er sich sicher und wohl fühlte.

Damit atmete er noch einmal tief ein und aus und ging dann auf Toby zu.

„Hi Harry," begrüßte ihn Toby und schenkte ihm ein zauberhaftes Lächeln. „Schön dich zu sehen."

Harry fühlte sich ein wenig unbeholfen. „Hi," stammelte er.

War es wirklich so eine gute Idee mit Toby auszugehen?

„Was hältst du von einem Eis?" Toby's sanfte Stimme beruhigte Harry ein wenig. „Es ist noch so schön warm, lass uns auf ein Eis gehen und dann können wir immer noch beschließen, was wir weiter machen."

Harry verdrängte nun den Rest seiner Angst und antwortete mit einem schüchternen Lächeln: „Ja, Eis klingt gut." Nach einem weiteren kurzen Blick den die beiden wechselten, gingen sie zusammen quer über den Platz zu einer kleinen Eisdiele und setzten sich an einen Tisch von dem aus sie das Treiben am Markt gut überblicken konnten.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hatten sich beide entschieden und bestellt – Harry nahm einen Karamell-Becher und Toby einen Pfirsich Melba. Sie saßen eine Weile still nebeneinander und beobachteten die Passanten. Immer wieder ließ Harry seinen Blick wie zufällig über Toby streifen. Irgendwann trafen seine Augen auf das strahlende Blau und Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit um ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

„Arbeitest du hier in London?" fragte er interessiert.

Toby zündete sich eine Zigarette an und begann zu erzählen: „Ja, ich arbeite in einem Schuhgeschäft ganz in der Nähe." Er nahm einen Zug von seiner Zigarette und sah Harry neugierig an sie das Treiben am Markt gut überblicken konnten.

e beiden wechselten, gingen sie zhternen Lächeln: "eßen was wir weiter machen.r sich sic. „Ein Grund warum ich dich heute angesprochen hab, war die Frage, warum ein so gutaussehender Junge zu so sexy Klamotten so schrecklich abgetragene Turnschuhe trägt." Er lachte. „Aber ich sehe du hast den Stilbruch selber auch bemerkt. Deine Stiefel gefallen mir." Und plötzlich fühle Harry Toby's schlanke Hand, wie sie sein Bein entlang nach unten fuhr bis zu seinem Stiefel. „Was für Leder ist das? Ich hab so was noch nie gesehen," meinte Toby fasziniert, richtete sich wieder auf und sah Harry in die Augen.

Harry wollte sogleich „Drachenleder" antworten, als ihm das erste Mal bewusst wurde, dass Toby kein Zauberer war und er ihm nichts von sich erzählen konnte. „Ich weiß es nicht genau," antwortete Harry deshalb und war dankbar als endlich die Kellnerin mit ihren Eisbechern kam.

Wieder schwiegen sie eine Zeit lang und löffelten andächtig ihr Eis. Nur ab und zu sahen sie gleichzeitig auf und ihre Augen trafen aufeinander.

„Du bist nicht aus London?" fragte Toby schließlich und Harry fühlte sich erleichtert, da er zumindest diese Frage wahrheitsgemäß beantworten konnte.

„Nein, ich lebe während der Ferien bei meiner Tante und meinem Onkel in Little Whining in Surrey, aber meistens halte ich es dort schon nach einem Monat nicht mehr aus, deshalb bin ich abgehauen und wohne jetzt für den Rest der Ferien hier in London."

„Du gehst also noch zu Schule?" meinte Toby und musterte Harry wieder von oben bis unten. „Wie alt bist du eigentlich? Wenn ich fragen darf," fügte er noch schnell hinzu.

„Klar darfst du fragen," lachte Harry. Langsam löste sich die Spannung von ihm. „Ich bin 17. Seit zwei Wochen. Und du?" Harry beugte sich weiter über den Tisch um die Karamell-Sauce aus seinem Becher zu löffeln.

„Ich bin 20." Toby schaufelte gerade ein Stück Pfirsich aus seinem Becher, der immer noch halb voll war.

„Lebst du schon immer hier in London?" fragte Harry und zerbröselte eine Waffel über dem Rest von Eis.

„Ich bin vor zwei Jahren hierher gezogen. Meine Eltern leben in Cornwall, aber dort war es mir zu langweilig. Hier hab ich meine eigene kleine Wohnung und kann tun und lassen was ich will." Wieder belud er seinen Löffel mit Eis und platzierte obendrauf ein Stückchen Pfirsich.

„Willst du kosten?" und ohne Harry's Antwort abzuwarten, führte er ihm den Löffel an die Lippen. Bereitwillig öffnete Harry den Mund und ließ sich von Toby füttern. Für einen Moment schmeckte er die Kälte und Süße des Eises, doch da war noch ein anderer Geschmack der Harry betörte. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich ganz auf dieses angenehme Gefühl. Es musste der Geschmack von Toby sein, der sich so wundervoll warm anfühlte. Genüsslich sog Harry noch einmal die Luft ein, bevor er die Augen öffnete und den Löffel freiließ. Toby hatte sich ein Stück über den Tisch gelehnt und es lagen nur noch wenige Zentimeter zwischen ihnen.

„Schmeckt wundervoll," nuschelte Harry nervös. „Ich würde dir ja gern etwas von meinem Eis anbieten, aber…" er sag auf den unappetitlichen braunen Matsch hinunter und als er wieder aufsah, war ihm Toby noch ein Stückchen näher gekommen.

„Ich möchte viel lieber von dir kosten," flüsterte er und überwand nun auch noch die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen. Harry fühlte die warmen Lippen auf seinen und wurde von mehreren Schauern durchzuckt. In seinem Bauch begann es zu kribbeln, als ihm plötzlich eine Zunge über die Lippen strich und er öffnete seinen Mund automatisch mit einem leichten Keuchen. Vorsichtig aber trotzdem verlangend schlängelte sich Toby's Zunge in seine Mundhöhle und strich über Harry's. Nur nebenbei spürte Harry die Hand, die ihm über die Wange strich. Er war gebannt von all den Gefühlen, die in ihm wirbelten. Seine Zunge begann sich nun auch zu bewegen und mit jedem Mal mit dem sie an Toby's Zunge anstieß schmeckte er den metallisch süßen Geschmack, der ihn in den Wahnsinn trieb. Ja, es war Toby's Aroma gewesen, das er zuvor an dem Eis wahrgenommen hatte.

Langsam lösten sich Toby's Lippen wieder von seinen und Harry ließ noch für einen Moment die Augen geschlossen, um dieses wohlige Gefühle abzuspeichern. Dann öffnete er sie und sah direkt in das strahlende Blau.

„Du küsst als wäre es dein erstes Mal gewesen," flüsterte Toby, dessen Stimme leicht gebrochen war.

Prompt wurde Harry rot und begann eine Entschuldigung zu stammeln, doch Toby unterbrach ihn mit einem sanften Lächeln.

„Lass uns zahlen und ein wenig tanzen gehen," meinte Toby und winkte die Kellnerin herbei. Er bezahlte und stand auf. Harry folgte ihm . Sie schlenderte nebeneinander über den Platz. In Harry tobten die Gefühle. Einerseits fühlte er sich noch immer betört durch den Kuss, in seinem Bauch schwirrten tausende von Schmetterlingen, die sich nur langsam wieder beruhigten, andererseits hatte er das Gefühl nicht gut gewesen zu sein.

Was hatte Toby gesagt? – Du küsst als wäre es dein erstes Mal gewesen. – War er so schlecht gewesen? Er hatte sich doch voll und ganz von seinen Gefühlen leiten lassen. Was sollte er nun tun? Wieso gab sich Toby überhaupt noch mit ihm ab?

Plötzlich spürte er Finger, die über seinen Handrücken glitten und sich dann mit seinen Fingern verkreuzten. Erstaunt sah er auf und blickte in Toby's strahlendes Gesicht.

„Alles klar bei dir?" fragte Toby lächelnd.

„Ja, alles klar," Harry musste nun ebenfalls strahlen. „Wo gehen wir hin?" erkundigte er sich vorsichtig.

„Hier hin," lachte Toby und blieb vor einer blauen Holztür, die in einen Keller zu führen schien, stehen. Er öffnete diese und zog Harry mit sich.

Es war verraucht und laute Rock-Musik umschwirrte Harry. Toby zog ihn näher an sich und legte den Arm um seine Taille. Diese Berührung durchzuckte Harry und er hatte das Gefühl sein Magen würde auf und ab hüpfen.

„Hi Jerry," rief Toby dem Barkeeper zu und winkte ihm mit der freien Hand, deutete eine „zwei" und führte Harry weiter durch das Lokal in Richtung eines kleinen Tisches in einer Nische. Immer wieder grüßte Toby Leute, lachte sie an und gab ihnen die Hand. Harry schenkte den meisten ein scheues Lächeln und nuschelte ein „Hi". Nur einen Jungen, der zielsicher auf Toby zusteuerte, Harry beiseite drängte um Toby umarmen zu können und ihm dann auch noch ein Küsschen auf die Wange zu hauchen, warf Harry einen bösen Blick zu, der gleichzeitig voll Enttäuschung steckte.

Toby jedoch befreite sich rasch aus der Umarmung, schlang wieder einen Arm um Harry's Hüften und ehe Harry etwas sagen oder tun konnte, spürte er wieder für einen Augenblick Toby's Lippen auf seinen. Seine Knie drohten nachzugeben, doch schon im nächsten Moment war der Kuss vorbei und Harry fand sich wenig später auf der Bank am Nischen-Tisch wieder.

„Tut mir leid," sagte Toby während er sich neben Harry setzte. „Das war Mike. Ich hatte mal was mit ihm, aber es war nichts Ernstes – ich hab mich einfach nicht in ihn verliebt und er sieht das nicht ein."

In Harry verkrampfte sich etwas und er versuchte das mulmige Gefühl das ihn zu übermannen drohte zu überspielen.

„Ist doch normal, wenn man nur für eine Nacht… seinen Spaß will," versuchte Harry überzeugend zu bringen, doch im selben Moment fühlte er sich elend und ausgenutzt.

Was machte er überhaupt hier? Hatte er wirklich erwartet, Toby würde die Leere, die er seit langem in sich trug, ausfüllen können? Wieso gerade Toby? Wieso nicht Ginny oder Hermione oder auch Dean Thomas? Er wusste von allen dreien, dass er ihnen nicht gleichgültig war. Aber wieso Toby? Ein wildfremder, der ihn mehr verletzen konnte, als jeder andere Mensch. Gerade für seine ersten Erfahrungen hätte er sich doch jemanden vertrauten aussuchen können. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund reizte ihn Toby. Seine Berührungen lösten in Harry jedes Mal ein Feuerwerk aus und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als noch intensiver angefasst und gestreichelt zu werden von Toby's feingliedrigen Fingern.

‚Verdammt Harry, du hast dich verknallt! Sieh es endlich ein und wehr dich nicht dagegen,' schrie er sich selbst innerlich an.

„Harry?" Toby's Gesicht tauchte vor Harry's verklärten Augen auf. „Alles klar?"

Harry zwinkerte. „Ja alles bestens," murmelte er, nahm das Getränk, das vor ihm abgestellt worden war und trank einen Schluck.

„Harry was ist los mit dir?" fragte Toby weiter und klang dabei besorgt. „Hab ich irgendetwas Falsches gesagt oder getan?"

„Wieso sind wir hier Toby?" Harry's Stimme war erstaunlich ruhig.

Toby schluckte. „Es tut mir leid. Das hier ist mein Stammlokal. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es dir unangenehm ist, wenn ich hier so viele Leute kenne und du niemanden. Wenn du willst…"

Doch Harry unterbrach ihn: „Nein, das meinte ich nicht." Harry sah nun direkt in Toby's blaue Augen. „Wieso hast du gerade mich angesprochen? Wieso hast du mich in der Eisdiele geküsst? Warum hast du meine Hand genommen? Mich vor Mike nochmal geküsst? Und was erwartest du dir von mir?"

Stille trat ein. Harry war immer euphorischer geworden und in seiner Stimme lag so viel Angst, Verwirrung und Enttäuschung, aber auch Hoffnung und ein ansteigendes Gefühl der Zuneigung.

„Harry," Toby rutschte näher an Harry heran und legte eine Hand auf Harry's. „Ich erwarte nichts von dir. Als ich dich heute auf der Straße angesprochen habe, hätte ich nie gedacht, dass ich noch am selben Tag so viele Gefühle für dich entwickeln könnte. In den letzten beiden Stunden in denen wir uns ein wenig besser kennen gelernt haben, da hab ich mich total in dich verliebt, obwohl ich mir geschworen hatte nicht mehr so schnell von Gefühlen zu sprechen. Glaub mir, mich verwirrt das auch, aber… ich hab nicht vor dir weh zu tun. Dafür mag ich dich schon jetzt viel zu sehr!"

In seinen Augen war ein seidiges Glitzern getreten und Harry konnte neben der Verwirrung auch Verzweiflung entdecken und ein kleines Feuer, das unaufhörlich flackerte. In diesem Moment hatte Harry nur das eine Bedürfnis: Toby zu küssen. Er lehnte sich näher zu ihm und unterbrach dabei nicht den Blickkontakt. Auf seiner Haut konnte er schon Toby's warmen Atem spüren. Gedankenverloren leckte er sich kurz über die trockenen Lippen und legte diese dann sanft auf Toby's Mund. Er sah noch wie Toby die Augen schloss, bevor er es ihm gleich tat und sich ganz auf die gleichmäßigen Wellen der Wärme konzentrierte, die in seinen Körper rauschten.

Langsam öffnete er seinen Mund und ließ seine Zunge über Toby's Lippen gleiten, die sich kurz darauf teilten und Harry's Zunge in sich aufnahmen. Ein sanftes Keuchen erklang und Harry konnte nicht sagen, ob es sein eigenes oder das von Toby war. Ihre Zungen trafen aufeinander und umschlangen sich. Harry hatte das Gefühl eins zu sein mit Toby. Er fühlte, wie Toby's Hand, die immer noch auf der von Harry lag, langsam seinen Arm hoch strich und sich dann in Harry's Nacken legte, um ihn noch tiefer in den Kuss zu ziehen. Harry hatte seine Hand auf Toby's Brust gelegt und spürte durch den dünnen Stoff des Shirts dessen Brustmuskel. Mit den Fingerkuppen begann Harry Toby's Oberkörper zu ertasten. Als er über eine der verhärteten Brustwarzen strich, sog Toby genüsslich die Luft ein und beendete damit den Kuss.

„Was hältst du von Tanzen?" flüsterte Toby zwischen zwei gehauchten Küssen auf Harry's Ohr.

„Viel," säuselte Harry und ließ sich sogleich von Toby auf die kleine und übervolle Tanzfläche ziehen.

Immer auf leichten Körperkontakt bedacht tanzten die beiden ausgelassen zu den Rock-Klängen. Harry wunderte sich, dass es ihm so leicht viel sich hier so frei zu bewegen, schließlich hatte er nie wirklich getanzt und die Male als er es getan hatte, war er darin nicht wirklich gut gewesen. Doch Toby's Nähe gab ihm Sicherheit. Er sah den Jungen ihm gegenüber an und erwiderte dessen verlangenden Blick mit einem lasziven Lächeln. Heute Nacht würde er alles geben für Toby. Er spürte wie das Leben in ihm pulsierte und all die Angst war verraucht.

Was sollte ihm denn schon passieren? Toby schien ihm nicht wie ein amoklaufender Sexualtäter und Harry wusste sich zu währen. Notfalls hatte er immer noch seinen Zauberstab, doch er glaubte nicht daran, dass dieser zum Einsatz kommen würde.

Harry ließ seinen Blick wieder über Toby's perfekten Körper gleiten. Toby sah wirklich gut aus und Harry wunderte sich erneut, dass ihm bis jetzt seine Zuneigung zum eigenen Geschlecht nie bewusst geworden war. Das weiße Shirt, das Toby trug, hatte sich eng an seinen leicht schwitzenden Körper gelegt und ließ dessen wohlgeformte Brustmuskeln erahnen. Harry entdeckte erstaunt ein Brustwarzenpiercing und freute sich zugleich darauf seine Zunge damit spielen zu lassen. Er wurde leicht rot bei dem Gedanken und spürte wie sich etwas in seinem Schoß zu regen begann. Erschrocken wandte er seinen Blick von Toby ab und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Was würde Toby denken, wenn er sah, wie erregt Harry schon allein durch die Vorstellung von Toby's nackten Körper war?

Ein Zittern durchfuhr Harry. Er musste unbedingt wieder runterkommen. Verzweifelt sah er sich in dem Lokal um und suchte nach einer Tür, die zu den Toiletten-Räumen führte. Als er sie erblickte, hauchte er Toby eine kurze Entschuldigung zu und verschwand hinter eben dieser Tür.

Erschöpft lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und versuchte erstmal seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Irgendwie verwirrte ihn die ganze Sache hier. Noch nie hatte er solche Gefühle verspürt, geschweige denn dass er bei dem Anblick irgendeines Mädchens je so in Verlegenheit gebracht worden war. Vorsichtig sah er an sich herunter und erkannte, die deutliche Beule, die sich in seiner Lederhose gebildet hatte. Harry seufzte und schloss sich in eine der Toilettenkabinen ein. Eigentlich wollte er das nicht tun, denn die Erregung gefiel ihm und er würde das viel lieber von Toby erledigen lassen, doch ihm war klar, dass er mit dieser verräterischen Ausbuchtung in seiner Hose nicht wieder hinaus in das Lokal treten konnte.

Also machte er mit zitternden Händen seine Knöpfe auf und streifte die Hose mitsamt Boxershorts etwas hinunter. Seine Männlichkeit ragte in die Höhe und er schloss die Augen, während er begann langsam mit seiner Hand über seine Erektion zu streichen.

Vor ihm entstand ein Bild von Toby. Der schlanke große Körper gehüllt in die verboten engen Jeans, die an seinen Hüften auflagen. Harry keuchte auf. Vor seinem inneren Auge begann Toby sich langsam auszuziehen. Er fasste sein Shirt und zog es mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung über seinen Kopf. Sofort entdeckte Harry das Brustwarzenpiercing, das seinen Blick magisch anzog.

Die Bewegungen seiner Hand wurden schneller und Harry musste sich mit der freien Hand gegen die Wand stützen, um das Gleichgewicht zu wahren. Seine Gedanken hingen weiterhin an Toby und er stellte sich vor, es wäre seine Hand, die ihn liebkoste und sein Keuchen wurde automatisch heftiger. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und Harry würde vor Lust zu zittern beginnen. Erregt biss er an seiner Unterlippe herum und atmete immer schneller, ebenso wie er noch einmal seine Bewegung beschleunigte, bevor sein Körper mehrmals wie von einem elektrischen Schlag durchzuckt wurde und Harry sich stöhnend in seine Hand ergoss. Schnell tastete er nach etwas Klopapier um, die restliche Flüssigkeit, die aus ihm spritzte abzufangen. Erschöpft und mit einem seligen Grinsen lehnte er seinen Kopf gegen seinen Arm und spürte wie seine Atmung sich langsam wieder beruhigte.

Als er wenige Momente später vor das Waschbecken trat um sich die Hände zu waschen, musterte er sich grinsend in dem kleinen Spiegel, der über dem Becken hing. Ob Toby ihm ansehen würde, was er soeben in Gedanken an ihn getan hatte? Er wurde leicht rot, stellte dann aber fest, dass er ganz normal aussah und nichts verräterisches an ihm war, mal abgesehen von seinem breiten Grinsen, das er sofort zu unterdrücken versucht.

Gespielt gelassen verließ er den Toilettenraum und trat hinaus in das Lokal. Er erblickte sofort Toby, der immer noch tanzte und bewegte sich verführerisch auf ihn zu. Ihm war bewusst, dass seine Hüften bei jedem Schritt leicht schaukelten. Sein Körper war stolz aufgerichtet und sein Blick starrte verlangend auf Toby, der nun in seiner Bewegung erstarrt war und nur gebannt auf Harry sah. Harry war sich seiner Grazie und Anziehungskraft bewusst, denn nicht nur Toby's Blick hatte sich an ihn geheftet. Fast die Hälfte der Tanzenden sahen nun zu ihm herüber und Harry wurde in seinem Selbstbewusstsein nur gestärkt. Er erreichte Toby und schlang seine Arme um dessen Taille. Wie selbstverständlich hauchte er dem erstaunten Jungen einen Kuss auf die Lippen und begann sich mit ihm im Takt zur Musik zu bewegen.

„Was ist denn in dich gefahren?" fragte Toby schließlich neugierig und schmiegte sich an Harry.

Dieser grinste nur und antwortete: „Nichts, lass uns einfach nur tanzen."

Wie auf Kommando war das Lied zu Ende und eine langsame Melodie durchdrang den Raum. Harry spürte wie Toby ihn weiter an sich zog und Harry legte seinen Kopf an Toby's Schulter. Die anderen Tanzenden hatten sich nun auch wieder ihren Partnern gewidmet und nur noch ab und an sah einer zu den beiden herüber.

„Harry?" murmelte Toby leise an sein Ohr.

„Hm…?"

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen?"

Harry sah erstaunt auf. „Klar darfst du das," meinte er lächelnd.

Toby räusperte sich und schien sichtlich nervös. „Hattest du schon mal etwas mit einem Jungen?" fragte er dann leise.

Harry wurde rot und versuchte Toby nicht in die Augen zu sehen.

„Also nicht," deutete Toby diese Geste richtig und zog den Kleineren vorsichtig wieder an sich. Er bettete Harrys Kopf an seiner Schulter und strich ihm beruhigend mit der Hand durchs Haar.

Harry konnte immer noch nichts sagen. Von seinem eben noch überrauschenden Selbstbewusstsein war nun so gut wie nichts mehr übrig. Und doch hatte er nicht das Gefühl Toby würde ihn deshalb verspotten oder auslachen, im Gegenteil, er fühlte sich geborgen und sicher in Toby's Armen.

Langsam blickte er auf und sah in Toby's strahlende Augen, die ihm zulächelten. Schüchtern und zum Beweis, dass mit ihm alles stimmte und er sich wohl fühlte mit Toby, legte er seine Lippen auf dessen weichen Mund. Nur für einen kurzen Augenblick und dann sah er den anderen wieder an.

„Ich hab mich noch nie so wohl gefühlt wie mit dir," flüsterte er und lächelte schüchtern.

Er sah Erleichterung in Toby's Augen und sofort schlossen sich ihre Münder wieder zu einem zärtlichen Kuss. In Harry erwachten erneut all die Gefühle mit denen er sich schon die letzten Stunden bekannt gemacht hatte. Die Schmetterlinge schienen gar nicht mehr aufhören zu wollen in seinem Bauch ihre Kreise zu drehen. Harry stöhnte leicht in den Kuss und schlang seine Arme fester um Toby's grazilen Körper.

Er spürte wie sich Toby's Oberschenkel an seinen Hüften rieb und keuchte bei der Berührung erregt auf. Für einen Moment unterbrachen sie den Kuss und Toby's blaue Augen blitzen ihn verführerisch an. Kurz darauf fand er sich wieder in einem Kuss, diesmal voller Leidenschaft. Harry's Zunge focht mit der von Toby um die Macht. Natürlich hatte Harry als unerfahrener Küsser keine Chance, doch er ließ Toby's Zunge nur allzu bereitwillig in seinen Mund gleiten und sich von ihr verwöhnen. Sein einer Arm ruhte immer noch um Toby's Hüfte geschlungen an dessen Rücken, während er mit der anderen Hand über den leicht muskulösen Bauch nach oben zu Toby's Brust glitt. Seine Finger fanden sofort das wonach sie suchten und strichen sanft über das Brustwarzenpiercing, das sich durch das Shirt deutlich abzeichnete. Harry genoss es, dass sich Toby bei dieser Berührung noch näher an Harry drängte und seine Zunge wild immer tiefer in Harry's Mund stieß. Angeturnt durch seinen Erfolg ließ Harry seine Hand nun unter das weiße vom Schweiß leicht klebrige Shirt wandern und begab sich weiter auf die Suche nach empfindlichen Stellen. Er prägte sich jedes Keuchen, jedes Wimmern und jede andere noch so kleine Reaktion auf seine Berührungen ein und hatte bald eine ziemlich genaue Ahnung, was Toby am besten gefiel.

Doch dann wurde er in seinen Gedankengängen unterbrochen, als sich Toby's Hand auf seinen Po legte und begann diesen kräftig zu massieren. Harry stöhnte auf und beendete den Kuss. Er presste seinen Körper noch enger an Toby's und wünschte sich, auf der Stelle mit Toby allein zu sein.

Dieser schien diesen Gedanken erraten zu haben und flüsterte zwischen sanften Küssen auf Harry's Ohr: „Hast du Lust, noch mit zu mir zu kommen?"

Harry hielt sich zurück nicht ein lautes „Ja" zu stöhnen und nickte nur vorsichtig, während Toby sich aus der Enge ihres Körperkontakts löste und Harry hinter sich her zu ihrem Tisch führte. Ihre Getränke hatten sie kaum angerührt, doch das störte sie im Moment wenig. Toby nahm Harry's Hemd das sie auf der Bank liegengelassen hatten, legte etwas Geld an den Tisch und zog Harry dann mit sich nach draußen auf die Straße, wo sie erstmal stehen blieben und sich tief in die Augen blickten.

„Harry," brach Toby irgendwann die Stille zwischen ihnen. „Willst du wirklich mit mir kommen?" Er legte seine Arme auf Harry's Schulter und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Ich will nicht, dass du irgendetwas überstürzt. Wenn du… wenn du noch nicht willst… ich kann auch warten…" Verlegen blickte er zu Boden.

Harry brauchte keine Sekunde um zu entscheiden was zu tun war. Er schlang seine Arme um Toby's Nacken und zog den Größeren in einen kurzen aber verlangenden Kuss.

„Ich war mir noch nie einer Sache so sicher," flüsterte er und lächelte Toby freundlich an. „Lass uns gehen!" Damit nahm er Toby's Hand und die beiden liefen los.

**Tbc...**


	2. Kapitel 2

So, weiter geht's… Dieses Kapitel ist nicht ganz so lang wie das letzte, dafür wird's aber heiß *g* versprochen!

Gruß Al

Danke an meine Reviewer: Tash, Kassandra (was Toby und Harry's Zukunft angeht musst du dich überraschen lassen… aber hier geht's zumindest mal weiter) & Lara-Lynx (lass auch du dich überraschen, aber ich bin auf jeden Fall Fan von Happy End's *g*)

Disclaimer: alle J.. Wie immer kein Geld für mich... leider ;)

Warning: das hier ist Slash, also m/m und außerdem massenhaft Lemon-Szenen gg nen Plot gibt's aber trotzdem… glaub ich zumindest

Pairing: Harry? … später eventuell kurz Harry/Draco

* * *

**2. Kapitel**

Als Harry so mit Toby durch London's Straßen schlenderte, seinen Arm um Toby's Hüften geschlungen und die Hand unter das Shirt geschoben, überkam ihn wieder eine leichte Nervosität. Er hatte an diesem angebrochenen Abend schon mehr Erfahrungen gesammelt als in den letzten Jahren, in denen sich sein Interesse an Sexualität entwickelt hatte, zusammen. Allein durch die Vorstellung, dass er an diesem einen Tag auch noch den endgültig letzten Schritt gehen würde, wurde ihm doch etwas mulmig im Magen, doch Toby's Arm der ihm zärtlich immer wieder über den Nacken und durch sein Haar strich verdrängte das Bedürfnis doch noch einen Rückzieher zu machen.

Nur wenige Minuten später hielten sie vor einem mehrstöckigen Wohnhaus. Toby zog einen Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche – Harry wunderte sich, wie dieser in die hautenge Jeans überhaupt hineingepasst hatte – und sperrte auf. Er nahm wieder Harrys Hand und lächelt ihm kurz zu, bevor er ihn in das Gebäude zog. Im Mezzanin blieben sie wieder vor einer Tür stehen auf der ein kleines Schildchen mit der Aufschrift „T. Niceler" angebracht war. Harry schmunzelte und trat dann hinter Toby ein. Es war eine nette kleine Wohnung, doch viel Zeit hatte Harry nicht, um sich umzusehen, da er sofort von Toby in einen Kuss gezogen wurde.

Harry erwiderte den Kuss mit all seiner Leidenschaft und legte seine Arme um Toby's Hals. Ineinander verschlungen stolperten sie durch den schmalen Vorraum. Toby hatte sich schnell aus seinen Converse befreit und zog Harry mit sich in das Schlafzimmer. Er löste den Kuss auf und gab Harry einen leichten Schubs, so dass dieser auf dem Bett landete. Harry war fasziniert von dem Feuer das in Toby's Augen flackerte und sah gespannt zu wie ihm Toby die Beine entlang zu seinen Stiefeln strich, um ihm diese auszuziehen. Als Toby fertig war, nahm er sein Shirt und zog es sich mit einem Ruck über den Kopf. Sofort entdeckte Harry das Brustwarzenpiercing. Es war ein silberner Ring mit einer kleinen Kugel dran, die in dem schalen Mondlicht, das durch die Balkontür drang, immer wieder bläulich silbern aufblitzte. Harry's Blick streifte jeden Millimeter von Toby's brauner Haut und wieder begann sich seine Männlichkeit in seinem Schoß zu regen und gegen die Enge der Lederhose zu drücken.

Toby schien dies bemerkt zu haben, denn ein Grinsen schlich sich in sein Gesicht und er kroch nun geschmeidig wie ein Tiger über Harry, wobei er wie zufällig mit seinem Knie über Harry's Erektion strich. Harry keuchte auf und verdrehte die Augen. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen so gebannt war er von Toby's Berührungen. Dieser glitt nun gerade mit seinen Händen unter Harry's Shirt und schob es nach oben. Gleichzeitig bedeckte er jedes freigelegte Stück Haut mit sanften Küssen und ließ seine Zunge spielerisch darüber fahren.

Harry's Atem wurde zu einem Keuchen und sein Körper glühte. Nur allzu bereitwillig ließ er sich von Toby das Shirt über den Kopf ziehen. Aus den Augenwinkel nahm er wahr wie Toby dieses in eine Ecke schleuderte und sich dann zu Harry hinunter senkte um ihn auf den Mund zu küssen. Sofort fochten ihre Zunge wieder um die Macht, doch diesmal gab Toby vorzeitig auf und ließ Harry den Vortritt und widmete sich dafür Harry's Hosenknöpfen, die er mit seinen geschickten Fingern schnell geöffnet hatte. Die Befreiung aus der engen und mittlerweile an Harry's Haut klebenden Lederhose war jedoch nicht mehr so einfach und als Harry Toby's verzweifelte Versuche noch durch eine komplizierte Zungenchoreographie erschwierigte, gab dieser erschöpft auf und verfiel zusammen mit Harry in ein befreiendes Lachen. Harry spürte Toby's bebende Bauchmuskel gegen seine eigenen pressen. Es war ein herrliches Gefühl hier unter Toby zu liegen und mit ihm zu lachen. Auch der letzte Funken an Angst war nun von ihm gefallen. Er spürte, dass Toby ihm niemals wehtun würde.

Als sie sich langsam wieder beruhigt hatten schafften sie es mit vereinten Kräften Harry aus der Hose zu schälen und führten ihr Spiel fort.

Toby, der noch immer in seiner Jean steckte saß auf Harry's Hüften und ließ seine Finger über dessen Oberkörper tänzeln, während Harry mit den Handflächen Toby's Seiten auf und ab strich. Immer wieder geriet er von seiner Bahn ab und tastete sich der gut spürbaren Wirbelsäule entlang, ließ seine Finger spielerisch in die enge Jean gleiten und wagte sich schließlich daran die Knöpfe an Toby's Hose zu öffnen. Als er dabei die deutlich erkennbare Beule streifte wurde er leicht rot und Toby stöhnte lustvoll auf. Zur Antwort kniff er Harry sanft in die Brustwarzen, was jenen wiederum dazu brachte ein kehliges „oh Gott" zu krächzen. Das schien Toby den Rest zu geben, denn er bewegte sich von Harry herunter um sich seiner Jean und gleichzeitig der Boxershorts zu entledigen. Harry hörte dabei nicht auf mit Toby's Piercing zu spielen. Er wagte nicht an Toby herab zu sehen und als Toby ihn doch bei einem schnellen Blick ertappte grinste ihn dieser frech an.

Er kniete sich neben Harry's Hüfte und seine Erektion berührte dabei Harry's Oberschenkel, was ihm einen heißen Schauer durch den Körper jagte. Toby beugte sich über Harry und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen, während er seine Hände zu Harry's Boxershorts-Bund wandern ließ- Automatisch hob Harry sein Becken an und ließ sich die Unterwäsche abstreifen. Sie waren nun beide nackt und Harry sog genüsslich die Luft ein, als sich Toby auf ihn legte und er endlich die gesamte Nacktheit des anderen spüren konnte. Ihre Zungen verflochten sich und ihre streichelnden Hände fanden keine Ruhe mehr. Irgendwann beendete Toby den Kuss und begab sich mit seiner Zunge auf Wanderschaft. Er leckte über Harry's Kinn, den Hals hinunter, verharrte kurz an dem bebenden Adamsapfel und glitt dann weiter über Harrys Brustbein zu den verhärteten Brustwarzen. Harry stöhnte leise auf, als Toby heiße feuchte Kreise rundherum zeichnete. Sein Verlangen stieg ins Unermessliche.

„Toby," keuchte er und rutschte bettelnd mit seinen Hüften hin und her. Toby schmunzelte, kam aber Harry's Wunsch nach und ließ eine Hand schmerzhaft langsam über Harry's Bauch nach unten wandern. Kurz hielt er am Nabel inne und drückte spielerisch einen Finger dagegen, was Harry ein noch lauteres Stöhnen entlockte. Seine Erektion pochte schmerzhaft und Harry wünschte sich sehnlichst von diesem Druck befreit zu werden.

„Komm schon," hauchte er erschöpft und schon im nächsten Moment spürte er Toby's Hand, die sich um seine Erektion legte.

„Oh Gott," entfuhr es ihm und Toby begann langsam seine Hand an dem harten Schaft entlang zu streichen. Vorsichtig glitt sein Daumen über die Spitze von Harry's Glied und brachte damit seinen Körper zum Beben. Die ersten Tropfen glitschig heißer Flüssigkeit drangen aus Harry's Eichel und im nächsten Moment wurden diese von Toby's brennender Zunge abgeleckt.

Elektrisiert von den Gefühlen bäumte sich Harry auf und drängte Toby seinen Schoß entgegen. Dieser kam der Aufforderung nach und ließ seine Zunge um Harry's Eichel kreisen, bevor er seine Lippen darum schloss und den gesamten Penis in sich saugte. Mit den Händen strich er Harry's Bauchdecke nach oben zu seiner Brust und an den Seiten wieder hinunter, wo er auf Harry's Hände traf und sich mit dessen Fingern verhakte.

Harry musste sich sehr zusammenreißen um nicht in Toby's Mund zu stoßen, doch er schaffte es und wurde dafür von Toby mit einem raschen Rhythmus belohnt mit dem dieser seinen Kopf und somit die um den heißen Schaft gepressten Lippen auf und ab bewegte. Harry's Keuchen wurde immer lauter. Er stöhnte Toby's Namen und beschwor sämtliche Götter die er kannte, bis er von einem Zittern erfasst wurde, das seinen ganzen Körper durchzuckte und in ihm die sich anbahnende Explosion vorbereitete. Er wollte sich zurückziehen um nicht in Toby abzuspritzen, doch dieser ließ seine Lippen fest um Harry geschlossen und empfing sehnsüchtig den heißen Saft, den Harry mit einem letzten erstickten Schrei von sich gab.

Erschöpft sank Harry zurück in die weiche Matratze und lockerte den versteiften Griff um Toby's Hände. Ein befriedigendes Lächeln hatte sich in sein Gesicht geschlichen und Harry fühlte sich erfüllt und befreit. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und öffnete sie auch nicht, als sich Toby's Lippen auf seine legten. Erst als er seine Zunge in Toby's Mund gleiten ließ, riss er sie erstaunt auf und blickte in Toby's erheitertes Gesicht. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben schmeckte er seinen eigenen Geschmack und wurde davon betört und sofort kehrten seine Sinne und die Lust auf mehr zurück.

„Na, noch nicht genug?" grinste Toby ihn verführerisch an, als sie den Kuss beendet hatten und leckte Harry neckisch über die Ohrmuschel.

Harry keuchte kurz auf und hauchte dann mit verführerischer Stimme: „Ich glaub jetzt hab ich noch etwas für dich zu tun."

Wieder ließ Toby seine Zunge spielerisch in Harry's Ohr gleiten. „Du hast heute gar nichts zu tun," nuschelte er, fügte jedoch hinzu. „Aber ich weiß etwas, das uns beiden Spaß macht."

Harry schluckte und sah Toby leicht ängstlich an.

„Nur wenn du willst natürlich," sagte Toby und sah Harry nun ernst in die Augen. „Harry…"

Doch Harry unterbrach ihn. „Toby – ich will," lächelte er sanft und zog Toby wieder an sich. „Küss mich," hauchte er und schon schlängelte sich Toby's Zunge in seinen Mund. Von dem heißen Verlangen waren nur noch Spuren übrig, dafür war der Kuss voll Zärtlichkeit und die ansteigende Nervosität Harry's wurde gelindert.

Der Kuss schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern und gab Harry genügend Zeit seine Kräfte wieder zu sammeln. Ohne den immer noch zärtlich liebevollen Kuss zu beenden angelte Toby aus seinem Nachtkasten eine Tube und legte sie neben Harry's Hüfte ab. Dann zog er seine Zunge zurück, hauchte Harry noch einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen und kniete sich zwischen Harry's Beine.

„Stell die Beine auf," sagte er sanft und Harry folgte. Wieder beschlich ihn ein leichtes Gefühl der Nervosität, als er zusah wie Toby etwas von der geligen Flüssigkeit aus der Tube auf seinen Fingern verteilte.

„Entspann dich," raunte er und streichelte mit der freien Hand über Harry's Bauchdecke. Harry versuchte auch diesem Ratschlag nachzukommen, doch es schien ihm nicht recht zu gelingen. Erst als seine Hand sich mit der an seinem Bauch verweilenden verkeilte und Toby's Daumen ihm beruhigend über den Handrücken strich, ließ die Verspannung in ihm nach. Sein Körper begann jedoch leicht zu zittern als er plötzlich Toby's Finger durch seine Poritze gleiten und an seinem Schließmuskel Halt machen spürte. Er sog scharf die Luft ein, denn Toby drückte sich leicht in ihn. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Ein leichter Schmerz und doch angenehm.

„Oh Gott," stöhnte Harry, als Toby mit dem ersten Finger ganz in ihn eingedrungen war und diesen langsam zu bewegen begann. Er biss sich lustvoll auf die Unterlippe und verstärkte den Druck seiner Hand um Toby's.

„Alles klar?" hörte er Toby's Stimme und konnte nur ein wohliges Keuchen von sich geben, das Toby als ein „ja" auffasste und zu dem ersten noch einen weiteren Finger hinzufügte.

Wieder stöhnte Harry auf, diesmal weil der Schmerz stärker wurde, doch er gewöhnte sich auch schnell an den zweiten Finger und bald schon verlangte er nach mehr. Toby jedoch schien es langsam angehen zu wollen und bewegte vorsichtig seine Finger in Harry, bis diesem der Geduldsfaden riss. Zwischen seinen Beinen hatte sich wieder seine Erektion gebildet und Harry zweifelte, dass seine Selbstbeherrschung noch lange durchhalten würde.

„Toby, nimm mich," stöhnte er verlangend und krallte seine Finger in Toby's Hand.

Dieser schien nun auch selbst am Rande der Extase zu sein und löste seine Hand aus Harry's Griff. Er zog auch seine Finger zurück und lehnte sich mit dem Oberkörper gegen Harry's Knie, sodass Harry's Oberschenkel nun an seiner Brust anlagen.

„Entspann dich, Harry," keuchte Toby und griff noch einmal nach der Tube um auch seine Erektion mit dem Gel zu bedecken. „Ich werde ganz vorsichtig sein."

Damit setzte er seine Spitze an Harry's Schließmuskel an und übte leichten Druck aus. Harry hielt den Atem an. Er verspürte Schmerz, aber gleichzeitig auch große Lust.

„Ruhig," hauchte Toby und verschränkte seine Hand wieder mit Harry's Finger.

Diese Geste half Harry und er entspannte sich.

„Ahh…" stöhnte er auf, als Toby in ihn eindrang. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl, doch gleichzeitig durchzuckte ihn ein scharfer Schmerz.

"Toby," keuchte er und fühlte sogleich, wie dieser sanft seine Hand drückte und ein beruhigendes „shhh" säuselte. Der Schmerz wurde noch ein wenig sträker als Toby ganz in ihn eindrang und dann verharrte. Mit der freien Hand wischte Toby eine Träne von Harry's Wange und flüsterte unaufhörlich sanfte Worte. Harry hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass seine Augen getränt hatten, aber er war froh, dass er einen Moment bekam um sich an das neue Gefühl zu gewöhnen, an Toby's harte Männlichkeit, die in ihm pulsierte und genau in dem Augenblick, als er bereit war und sein Körper ungeduldig um Erlösung bettelte, begann Toby sich zurückzuziehen um daraufhin gleich wieder sanft zuzustoßen. Immer wieder, zärtlich und langsam. Harry's Atem wurde zu einem Keuchen und er bemerkte, dass ihm weiterhin Tränen über seine Wangen rannen obwohl der Schmerz mittlerweile beinahe vollkommen erloschen war und die Lust Überhand nahm. Er wollte Toby so nahe sein wie nur möglich und spreizte seine Beine etwas weiter, sodass Toby nun zwischen sie glitt und auf Harry's Brust lag. Diese neue Nähe nutzte Toby um Harry einen federleichten Kuss auf die Lippen zu platzieren. Gleichzeitig beschleunigte er den Rhythmus ein wenig und setzte in Harry's Keuchen ein.

„Toby," stöhnte Harry immer wieder und ließ seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf. Er krallte seine Finger in Toby's Rücken und schloss die feuchten Augen.

In ihm breitete sich die Extase aus und sein ganzer Körper schrie nach Erfüllung. Von der Lust und Toby's immer heftiger werdenden Rhythmus gepackt, schlang er seine Beine um Toby's Taille und gab diesem somit sofort mehr Spielraum.

Plötzlich schrie Harry auf. In ihm war ein Punkt berührt worden, der all die schon vorhandenen Gefühle übertrumpfte. Ein Schauer nach dem anderen jagte durch seinen Körper wie Blitze und er wurde von einem Zittern erfasst. Toby's nächster Stoß ließ Harry's Verstand schwinden und er verfiel in ein durchgehendes kehliges Stöhnen. Noch so ein Stoß und Harry würde verrückt werden vor Lust.

Ein letztes Mal, wieder diese Blitze, das Zittern wurde heftiger und Harry schrie auf während er sich mit einem Urknall ergoss und sein Schließmuskel sich fest um Toby's Erektion schloss.

Ein lautes Stöhnen seines Namens drang ihm ans Ohr und Sekunden später spürte er eine heiße Flüssigkeit, die sich in ihm ausbreitete und Toby ließ sich erschöpft auf seine Brust sinken.

Minutenlang verharrten sie so in dieser Position. In Harry brandete ein Orkan an Emotionen, die ihn erschauern ließen und schließlich hervor brachen. Er schluchzte und Toby strich beruhigend über sein Haar. Wie ein kleines Kind klammerte sich Harry an ihn und ließ seine Tränen einfach nur fließen. Er fühlte sich so erfüllt, voll von Wärme und Liebe. Noch nie hatte er solche Vollkommenheit empfunden, war so von Glück gepackt gewesen.

„Sh, Harry… shh," drangen die gehauchten Worte an sein Ohr und Harry fühlte sich geborgen, warm und sicher in Toby's schützenden Armen, die sich um ihn gelegt hatten.

Langsam zog sich Toby aus Harry zurück und rollte sich von ihm herunter ohne jedoch die Umarmung aufzulösen. Harry legte seinen Kopf an Toby's Brust und konnte dessen Herzschlag hören, wie er sich langsam beruhigte und mit ihm wurde auch Harry ruhig und seine Tränen versiegten.

Toby angelte nach einer dünnen Decke und legte sie über ihre verschwitzten Körper, dann strich er wieder mit den Fingern durch Harry's Haar und sah ihm dabei glücklich in die Augen. Auch Harry war glücklich und versuchte sich an einem zaghaften Lächeln.

Nach einer Weile der stillen Zweisamkeit fragte Toby in Gedanken versunken: „Woher hast du diese Narbe?" und zeichnete mit seiner Fingerkuppe den Blitz an Harry's Stirn nach.

„Ein Autounfall," antwortete Harry automatisch. „bei dem meine Eltern gestorben sind."

„Das tut mir leid." Toby zog Harry noch näher an sich.

„Ja mir auch," murmelte Harry und gähnte.

„Schlaf gut, Harry," flüsterte Toby, gab Harry einen Kuss auf die Stirn und schloss die Augen.

Harry war erschöpft. Er fühlte sich gut und wollte im Moment nichts anderes als einfach nur schlafen.

Erschrocken schlug Harry die Augen auf. Er konnte sich nicht genau an den Traum erinnern, nur an den grünen Blitz, der plötzlich auf eine Gestalt zugerauscht war und Harry hatte sich dazwischen geworfen. Ihm war heiß, er schwitzte und die Haut an seinem Bauch spannte merkwürdig. Harry fuhr mit dem Finger darüber und erkannte das getrocknete Sperma. Sofort wurde er an den vergangenen Abend erinnert und er sah zu Toby hinüber, der neben ihm auf dem Rücken lag und ein Bein über Harry gelegt hatte. Vorsichtig löste sich Harry von Toby und stand auf. Er machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Badezimmer, wo er erstmal das getrocknete Sperma von seinem Bauch wusch und sich dann kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht spritzte.

Seit Ewigkeiten hatte er nicht mehr von Voldemort geträumt. Warum war dieser gerade in jener Nacht in der Harry so glücklich war, wieder aufgetaucht? Harry betrachtete sich im Spiegel und zeichnete liebevoll die Narbe an seiner Stirn nach. Was hatte er zu Toby gesagt? „Ein Autounfall"? Es war ihm so automatisch herausgerutscht ohne dass er darüber nachgedacht hatte, doch nun schämte er sich dafür.

Ohne sich das Gesicht abzutrocknen verließ er das Bad und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer, wo Toby immer noch selig schlafend im Mondlicht auf dem weißen Leintuch, wie eine zerbrechliche Puppe aussah. Das Laken bedeckte nur Teile seines Oberkörpers, die Hüfte und das eine Bein. Harry musste lächeln. Er trat neben das Kopfende und gab Toby einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann wandte er sich der gekippten Balkontür zu, öffnete sie ganz und ging hinaus.

Eine kühlende Sommerprise umspielte ihn. Harry atmete die Nachtluft tief ein. Der Mond winkte durch die tänzelnden Blätter der mächtigen Birken, die die Straße säumten.

Harry fühlte sich immernoch erfüllt von der letzten Nacht. Es schien ihm als hätte sich eine warme Hand um sein Herz gelegt. Seit damals als er erfahren hatte, dass Sirius Black sein Pate war hatte er nicht mehr so ein starkes familiäres Gefühl verspürt. Ja, Toby war plötzlich wie eine Familie für ihn. Harry fühlte sich stark zu ihm hingezogen und das nicht nur körperlich und genau deshalb schmerzte es ihn auch besonders, dass er Toby nichts von sich und seiner Welt erzählen durfte.

Wie sollte es mit ihnen weitergehen? Wollte Harry, dass es weiterging? Ja er wollte es wirklich, aber wer sagte, dass Toby ebenso fühlte?

Plötzlich überkam Harry eine leichte Panik vor dem nächsten Morgen. Was wenn Toby ihn einfach hinausschmeißen würde und ihm sagte, dass er ihn nicht wieder sehen mochte? Aber nein – das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen; nicht nachdem Toby so sanft und liebevoll zu ihm gewesen war. Er spürte einfach, dass Toby auch etwas für ihn empfand. Bestimmt würde er Harry nicht so weh tun.

Harry seufzte. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

Wie sollte es weitergehen? Harry wünschte sich so sehr Toby von seinen Eltern zu erzählen, von Sirius und von Hogwarts. Er wollte mit ihm sein Leben teilen. Harry lachte auf. Natürlich war es noch viel zu früh soetwas auch nur zu denken, doch sein Herz sage ihm nichts anderes. Ja, er wünschte sich mit Toby zusammen zu sein. Alles in ihm schrie danach. In Toby's Gegenwart fühlte er sich geborgen und geliebt.

Wieso musste alles immer so kompliziert sein? Tränen schlichen sich in Harry's Augen. Er wollte nur einmal in seinem Leben sein Glück einfach festhalten können, ohne dass es ihm entrissen wurde. Doch würde Toby mit ihm zusammenbleiben wollen, wenn er wusste wer Harry Potter, der Junge der lebte, wirklich war?

Harry schluchzte. „Nur einmal will ich glücklich sein," flüsterte er in die Nacht. „Ein einziges Mal." Tränen überzogen sein Gesicht. Er war verzweifelt und doch schienen diese Tränen die Erlösung für ihn zu sein.

„Harry," erklang plötzlich Toby's Stimme neben seinem Ohr und die schützenden Arme schlangen sich von hinten um ihn.

Harry lehnte sich erschöpft in die Umarmung und ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten auf Toby's Schulter sinken.

„Wein nicht Harry," hauchte Toby. „Ich bin ja bei dir." Doch Harry konnte nicht anders und schluchzte erneut auf. Er legte seine Arme über die von Toby und presste sich an den warmen Körper hinter ihm, als Toby ganz leise zu singen begann.

„Someday when I'm awfully low, when the world is cold, I can feel the glow just thinking of you, just the way you look tonight."

Toby's Stimme war zart und strich über Harry's Wangen wie eine tröstende Hand.

„Yes you're lovely with your smile so warm and your cheeks so soft. There is nothing for me but to love you, just the way you look tonight."

Harry wurde von Toby langsam hin und her gewiegt und sein Schluchzen ließ nach, sodass die Tränen nun nur noch still weiterrannen.

„With each word your tenderness grows, tearing my fear apart and that laugh that wrinkles your nose, touches my foolish heart."

Harry schloss die Augen. Er hatte sich in seinem Gefühl nicht getäuscht. Toby musste etwas für ihn empfinden.

„Lovely never ever change, keep that breathless charm, won't you please arrange it cause I love you, just the way you look tonight."

Toby summte noch ein paar Takte und strich dabei mit seinen Lippen über Harry's Wange und küsste die trocknenden Tränen weg. Irgendwann drehte er Harry zu sich um und legte seine Lippen auf dessen Mund.

Harry spürte den warmen Atem über sein feuchtes Gesicht streifen. Er erwiderte den sanften Kuss und lehnte sich gegen Toby's Brust.

„Lass mich nie allein," flüsterte Harry und öffnete scheu die Augen um sofort von dem warmen Blau empfangen zu werden.

„Ich versprech es dir, Harry" murmelte Toby und legte seine Arme um Harry. Sie standen noch einige Zeit so in dieser liebevollen Umarmung da.

Ein Windhauch erfasste sie und ließ Harry leicht erschaudern.

„Lass uns wieder ins Bett gehen," meinte Toby und Harry ließ sich bereitwillig zurück ins Schlafzimmer führen. Er kroch neben Toby ins Bett und kuschelte sich fest an ihn.

„Ich hab dich so gern, Toby," nuschelte Harry und schloss die Augen, ohne Toby's sanftes und glückliches Lächeln zu bemerken.

„Ich dich auch, Harry. Ich dich auch," flüsterte dieser und im nächsten Moment war Harry eingeschlafen.

**Tbc...**

* * *

**Musikliste:**

Harry Conick Jr. - The Way You Look Tonight


	3. Kapitel 3

Und wieder geht es weiter mit einem neuen Kapitel. Ich danke all meinen Reviewern, Antworten gibt's ab jetzt immer am Ende des Chaps. Also wie immer viel Spaß und gebt mir ein Kommi!

Gruß Al

Disclaimer: alle J.. Wie immer kein Geld für mich... leider ;)

Warning: das hier ist Slash, also m/m und außerdem massenhaft Lemon-Szenen gg nen Plot gibt's aber trotzdem… glaub ich zumindest

Pairing: Harry? … später eventuell kurz Harry/Draco

* * *

**3. Kapitel**

Das nächste Mal wachte Harry auf als ihm die Sonne an der Nase kitzelte und die Vögel draußen fröhlich zwitscherten. Sofort bemerkte Harry, dass Toby nicht mehr neben ihm lag und stand deshalb auch auf. Nackt wie er war verließ er das Schlafzimmer und folgte den Küchengeräuschen, die er nur schwer zwischen den lateinamerikanischen Klängen erkennen konnte. Als er den Wohn- und Küchenraum betrat, bot sich ihm ein wundervolles Bild: Toby, der nur seine enge Jean trug, keine Socken, kein Shirt und in diese ein rotes Geschirrtuch als Schürze gesteckt hatte, in welchem er soeben seine Hände abwischte. Seine Hüften bewegte er zu den feurigen Rhythmen in verführerischen Kreisen und bereitete so tänzelnd das Frühstück.

„Guten Morgen," rief Harry und grinste Toby, der sich ertappt fühlte, an.

„Morgen," lachte Toby und tanzte auf Harry zu, schlang seine Arme um Harry's nackten Körper und wollte ihn auf den Mund küssen, doch Harry zog sich zurück und murmelte zwischen zusammengepressten Lippen: „Darf ich deine Zahnbürste benutzen?"

„Klar darfst du." Toby lachte und küsste Harry auf die Stirn. „Wenn du duschen willst, beeil dich, das Frühstück ist gleich fertig."

„Yes Sir," Harry salutierte und marschierte in Richtung Badezimmer.

„Handtücher sind im Schrank neben der Wanne." Rief im Toby nach. „Fühl dich wie zu Hause."

Harry betrat das Badezimmer und ließ die Tür hinter sich offen. Er mochte die Musik. Sie war voll Sonne und Freude und ließ Harry's Körper sich rhythmisch bewegen, ohne dass er etwas dazu tun musste. Harry stellte sich vor das Waschbecken, wusch sich sein Gesicht und putzte sich die Zähne. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl Toby's Zahnbürste zu verwenden. Seine eigene hatte er noch nie mit jemandem geteilt.

Als er fertig war stieg er in die Dusche und ließ kaltes Wasser über seinen Körper laufen. Der Sommer hatte es in sich. Seit Tagen schon war es schrecklich heiß, doch Harry genoss die Wärme und die Sonne. Er war eindeutig ein Sommer-Mensch.

Das Wasser prasselte auf seine gebräunte Haut und Harry schloss die Augen während er sich einseifte.

„Verdammt," rief er leise auf als die Seife in seine Pofalte rann. Es brannte fürchterlich und Harry versuchte so schnell wie möglich die Seife abzuwaschen. Er hatte nicht bedacht, dass er an dieser Stelle noch so gereizt war, doch jetzt erinnerte er sich nur zu gut an den Schmerz und verzog das Gesicht.

„Harry? Darf ich reinkommen?" vernahm er Toby's Stimme.

„Ja, klar." Harry war bemüht sich den Schmerz nicht anhören zu lassen. Er steckte seinen Kopf aus dem Duschvorhang und erkannte Toby, der eine kleine Dose in der Hand hielt.

„Ich hab hier was für dich," meinte Toby und stellte das Döschen auf die Waschmaschine. „Du solltest dich dick damit eincremen – gegen die Schmerzen." Er lächelte und verließ dann wieder das Bad.

Harry drehte das Wasser ab und kam aus der Dusche. Dann war es also normal, wenn es am nächsten Tag immernoch weh tat. Er rubbelte sich mit einem Froteehandtuch ab und griff dann nach der Dose. Sie enthielt eine weiße fette Creme. Es war für Harry eigenartig sich selbst an dieser Stelle zu berühren, doch als die Creme sich kühlend an die wunde Haut legte, vergaß er dieses Gefühl und verteilte die Creme großzügig in und um seinen Schließmuskel. Sofort ließ der Schmerz etwas nach und Harry war erleichtert. Er wusch sich die Hände und wickelte sich dann wieder das Handtuch um die Hüften, bevor er zu Toby in die Küche hinaus ging.

„Alles klar bei dir?" fragte Toby und empfing Harry mit einer Umarmung.

„Ja, danke." Harry lächelte und sah tief in Toby's blaue Augen. Dann küsste er ihn auf den Mund und ließ seine Zunge zwischen Toby's leicht geöffnete Lippen gleiten. Seine Arme legte er um die in den Jeans steckenden Hüften und massierte leicht Toby's Po. Dieser keuchte auf und beendete den Kuss. Harry grinste und wollte Toby sofort wieder an sich ziehen, doch der legte ihm nur einen Finger an die Lippen und flüsterte: „Später. Erst gibt es Frühstück."

Schmollend verzog Harry das Gesicht und wollte widersprechen, doch Toby gab ihm ein kurzes Küsschen auf die Lippen.

„Die letzte Tür links ist mein Schrank. Such dir einfach etwas zum anziehen raus. Ich decke einstweilen den Tisch."

Harry tat immer noch beleidigt, doch sein Magen ließ ein verräterisches Knurren hören und so befolgte er Toby's Anweisungen. Ihm war diese Tür in dem Vorraum noch gar nicht aufgefallen und als er sie öffnete staunte er. Es war ein kleiner Raum, an dem links und rechts bis zur Decke Schränke angebracht waren. Diese steckten über und über voll mit Schuhen und Klamotten.

Harry hatte sich schnell eine Boxershorts gefunden und entschied sich außerdem noch für eine dreiviertellange olivegrüne Hose aus einem leichten sommerlichen Stoff. Das Badetuch legte er beim Rückweg auf der Waschmaschine ab. Als er wieder in die Küche kam war Toby gerade dabei zwei Tassen Cafe Latte zu richten.

„Kann ich dir noch etwas helfen?" fragte er Toby und lehnte sich von hinten an ihn.

Toby drehte sich um und drückte Harry die Tassen in die Hand, gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss und nahm selbst einen Korb mit französischem Baguette.

„Es ist alles fertig," sagte er „Komm mit."

Harry folgte ihm hinaus auf den Balkon wo ein kleiner weißer Tisch gedeckt und übervoll mit allen möglichen Leckereien war.

„Ich hoffe du bist kein Vegetarier und magst es deftig," grinste Toby. Auf dem Tisch war alles für ein typisch englisches Frühstück versammelt. Von Speck über Baked Beans, Ei in mehreren Varianten, gebratene Tomaten und Würstchen bis zu frisch gepresstem Orangensaft und Kaffee.

Harry's Magen knurrte und er setzte sich.

„Ich liebe es deftig," sagte er und seine Augen blitzten auf. Auch Toby nahm Platz und sie begannen zu essen.

Harry fühlte sich wie im Schlaraffenland. Nichteinmal in Hogwarts gab es so viel Auswahl beim Frühstück. Er häufte sich von allem ein bisschen auf seinem Teller.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte Toby nach einer Weile.

Harry schluckte hinunter. „Ja danke." Er lächelte. „Ich hab geschlafen wie ein Baby."

„Das freut mich." Toby trank einen Schluck Kaffe. „Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht."

Harry sah fragend auf und erinnerte sich dann wieder an seinen nächtlichen Gefühlsausbruch. „Es ist alles ok. Das alles ist nur ziemlich neu für mich und hat mich einfach überrumpelt."

„Ja das kann ich verstehen," sagte Toby und wirkte dabei leicht niedergeschlagen. „Ich hätte dir mehr Zeit lassen sollen."

„Nein Toby." Harry streckte seinen Arm und legte seine Hand auf die von Toby. „Es war die schönste Nacht meines bisherigen Lebens."

Toby lächelte. „Ich hoffe es war nicht die letzte?"

Es war mehr eine Frage und Harry spürte wie sein Herz auf und ab hüpfte.

„Das hoffe ich auch." Er stand auf und ging hinüber zu Toby, setzte sich auf dessen Schoß und schlang seine Arme um ihn.

Als sie sich küssten spürte Harry jedes einzelne Gefühl, das Toby in den Kuss legte und er glaubte, die selbe starke Zuneigung zu erkennen, wie er sie selbst auch empfand. Ihre Zungen tanzten miteinander. Harry streichelte mit einer Hand über Toby's kurzes Haar während die andere Hand nach Toby's Fingern suchte und sich sofort mit ihnen verkeilte, als sie auf sie traf.

„Oh Harry," keuchte Toby nachdem sich ihre Lippen trennten. „Du treibst mich in den Wahnsinn."

Harry lächelte verschmitzt. „Das war auch meine Absicht," murmelte er und senkte seine Lippen auf Toby's Stirn. Er hauchte hunderte von zarten Küssen auf Toby's Gesicht. Toby schloss die Augen und Harry platzierte sogleich auf die weichen Lider je ein Küsschen. Dann leckte er Toby's Nase entlang nach unten, über die feuchten Lippen. Neckte Toby's Zunge, die sich zwischendurch geschoben hatte und wanderte dann weiter, nasse Spuren hinterlassend, zu Toby's Ohr an dem er zärtlich knabberte. Zwischendurch hauchte er ihm verführerische Worte zu, die Toby deutlich spürbar erregten. Harry löste sich von Toby's Ohr und zog sein Gesicht leicht zurück um Toby keck anzugrinsen und dann seine Hand über Toby's immernoch nackten Oberkörper nach unten gleiten zu lassen. An dem Brustwarzenpiercing verharrte er kurz und zog neckisch daran, was Toby ein gekeuchtes „Harry" entlockte. Doch lange hielt sich Harry's Hand dort nicht auf. Sie glitt immer tiefer bis zu Toby's Hosenbund. Geschickt öffnete Harry die Knöpfe und senkte einstweilen seine Lippen an Toby's Kehlkopf, an dem er nun zu lecken und zu saugen begann.

„Oh Gott," stöhnte Toby und dabei hüpfte sein Adamsapfel auf und ab. Diese Reaktion gefiel Harry und er ließ seine Zunge tiefer wandern, quer über Toby's Schlüsselbein und zielsicher zu dem Piercing.

Seine Hand schob er einstweilen in Toby's Hose und begann dessen steif werdendes Glied zu massieren. Toby's Atem wurde schneller und er stöhnte immer öfter Harry's Namen.

Mit der Zunge zeichnete Harry nun Kreise um Toby's Brustwarze und spielte immer wieder neckisch mit dem Piercing. Dann saugte er sich an Toby's Brust fest und nuckelte an dem verhärteten Nippel.

„Harry, du bringst mich um," krächzte Toby und hob sein Becken an, sodass Harry der mittlerweile von seinem Schoß gerutscht war, ihm die Hosen ausziehen konnte, ohne jedoch das Spiel seiner Zunge mit dem Piercing zu unterbrechen.

Als er es geschafft hatte und Toby nun vollkommen nackt vor ihm saß, suchte er mit seinen Fingern nach Toby's Erektion. Sanft strich er mit dem Daumen über die Spitze und entlockte Toby einen kehligen Schrei. Toby krallte seine Hände in Harry's Haar und schob verlangend seinen Kopf in seinen Schoß. Harry kam der Aufforderung nur allzu gerne nach. Er leckte über Toby's Bauch, ließ seine Zunge über den dünnen Haarstreifen gleiten, der sich vom Bauchnabel nach unten zog. An Toby's Lenden angekommen blies er gegen die eben hinterlassene feuchte Spur und bemerkte entzückt die Gänsehaut, die Toby überzog.

„Bitte Harry." Toby's Stimme war gebrochen und erweckte in Harry die Lust auf mehr. Endlich erbarmte er sich und testete nun die Wirkung, wenn er mit seiner Zunge über die feuchte Eichel leckte. Toby sog scharf die Luft ein und krallte seine Finger fester in Harry's Haar.

Harry genoss Toby's Reaktionen und es gefiel ihm Toby zu necken, also ließ er wieder seine Zunge über Toby's Glied huschen und als dieser sich gerade beschweren wollte, dass Harry ihn so quälte, stülpte Harry seine Lippen über die Erektion und sog sie tief in sich auf.

„Oh Harry," stöhnte Toby und Harry begann nun mit seinen Händen zusätzlich über Toby's Oberkörper zu streicheln, wobei er immer wieder wie zufällig das Piercing und die gereizte Brustwarze berührte. Harry mochte den Geschmack den Toby hatte und er bewegte nun seinen Kopf langsam auf und ab, immer darauf bedacht die Lippen fest um den Schaft zu pressen und Toby nicht mit seinen Zähnen zu verletzen.

Toby's gleichmäßiges Stöhnen wurde immer lauter. Harry spürte, wie die ersten Tropfen aus Toby's Spitze drangen und leckte sie genüsslich ab. Er konnte den Geschmack nicht beschreiben, aber er trieb ihn selbst in den Wahnsinn, sodass Harry seinen Rhythmus beschleunigte und zusätzlich zu seinen Lippen und der Zunge die Toby's Glied umspielten, noch die eine Hand an den Schaft führte, um die Verwöhnung zu unterstützen.

„Harry," keuchte Toby und versuchte mit der Hand Harry's Kopf zurückzuziehen. „Ich komme," schrie er. „Ich komme."

Doch Harry wollte Toby's Saft in sich aufnehmen und ließ seine Lippen um ihn geschlossen, als der sich schreiend und keuchend in Harry's Mund entlud. Harry war berauscht. In seinem Mund hatte er die glitschige Flüssigkeit gesammelt und verteilte sie mit der Zunge über Toby's Spitze, die er immer noch zwischen seinen Lippen hatte. Er glitt mit seiner Zunge über die Ritze in Toby's Eichel, saugte ein letztes Mal daran und ließ sie dann frei.

Toby keuchte immer noch und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Harry schluckte die heiße Flüssigkeit hinunter und strich mit dem Finger einen letzten Tropfen von Toby's Glied und wollte diesen soeben ablecken, als Toby ihn stoppt, Harry's Hand an seine eigenen Lippen führte und den Finger in den Mund nahm. Er leckte seinen eigenen Sperma ab und verzog dabei genüsslich das Gesicht. Harry war fasziniert von dem Ausdruck in Toby's Augen und genoss es, wie Toby an seinem Finger saugte. Doch er wollte ihn küssen und ersetzte so den Finger durch seine Zunge, die er in Toby's Mundhöhle kreisen ließ. Toby zog Harry wieder auf seinen Schoß und presste sich fest an seinen Körper. Er löste den Kuss und sah Harry tief in die Augen.

„Du bist der absolute Wahnsinn," lächelte er und Harry grinste ihn als Antwort an.

„Ich hab schon immer schnell gelernt." Harry lachte und kuschelte sich dann zufrieden an Toby's Brust. Der jedoch versuchte sich aus dem Sessel zu schälen und so erhob sich Harry widerwillig und sah Toby mit großen Augen an.

„Tut mir leid," meinte Toby und zog sich wieder seine Boxershorts und die Jean an. „Aber ich brauche jetzt unbedingt eine Zigarette."

Harry grinste und setzte sich wieder auf seinen eigenen Sessel, während Toby hineinging und wenig später mit einem Aschenbecher und einer Zigarettenschachtel zurückkam.

„Möchtest du auch eine?" fragte Toby und küsste Harry kurz in den Nacken.

„Ähm…" Harry stockte. „Ich hab keine Ahnung. Ehrlich gesagt hab ich's noch nie probiert."

„Hier," meinte Toby sogleich, steckte Harry eine Zigarette in den Mund und zündete sie an. Harry zog daran und blies den Rauch dann wieder aus. „Und?" Toby hob eine Augenbraue.

„Schmeckt eigenartig." Harry nahm noch einen Zug und behielt den Rauch ein wenig in seinem Mund.

„Du musst einatmen," erklärte Toby und Harry folgte. Sofort wurde er von einem Hustanfall gepackt und Tränen stiegen in seine Augen.

Toby klopfte ihm auf den Rücken und lachte. „Das war ein Lungenzug," meinte er und steckte sich nun endlich selbst eine Zigarette an. Er setzte sich an seinen Platz während Harry's Husten sich langsam beruhigte.

Toby begann leise zu summen und Harry beobachtete ihn interessiert. Er fand, dass Toby gut aussah, als er da so saß, mit seinem Kaffe in der einen und der Zigarette in der anderen Hand. Toby hatte die Augen geschlossen und ließ sich von der Sonne bescheinen, dabei summte er leise vor sich hin und schien in Gedanken versunken.

„Woher kannst du so gut singen?" brach Harry die Stille.

Toby sah auf und lächelte. „Ich hab mich mal für eine Musicalschule beworben, aber sie haben mich nicht genommen. Seit dem singe ich nur noch für mich selbst."

„Und für mich," fügte Harry strahlend hinzu.

„Und für dich," lächelte Toby.

Harry räusperte sich „Danke Toby, dass du gestern einfach nur da warst und keine Fragen gestellt hast," und sah auf. Er wollte seine Beziehung zu Toby nicht von Anfang an durch Unehrlichkeit zum Scheitern verurteilen.

„Toby…"

Er stockte kurz, nahm dann aber doch all seinen Mut zusammen.

„Toby, es gibt Dinge von mir die ich dir einfach nicht erzählen kann. In meinem Leben ist so viel Ungewöhnliches passiert, dass ich es selbst nicht glauben kann. Vielleicht werd ich irgendwann in der Lage sein, dir alles zu erzählen, aber im Moment würde es mich, aber allem voran dich selbst belasten und vermutlich alles zerstören, was wir noch aufbauen können. Ich…"

Er hatte bis jetzt einfach alles aus sich raussprudeln lassen, doch nun musste er jedes Wort genau wählen. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie weit sie schon waren, doch nun gab es kein Zurück mehr und er wollte Toby sagen, was er empfand.

„Toby, ich hab dich gern und… ich… ich…"

„Harry." Toby stand auf, ging vor Harry in die Hocke und legte seine Arme auf Harry's Beine. „Harry, ich hab dich auch sehr gern und ich würde dich gerne noch besser kennenlernen."

Harry atmete ein um etwas zu sagen, doch Toby sprach weiter.

„Ohne dir zu nahe treten zu wollen. Du brauchst mir von dir nichts zu erzählen, was dir unangenehm ist. Ich vertraue dir und werde Verständnis haben. Ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein."

„Bitte küss mich." Harry's Stimme krächzte. Er konnte einfach nichts anderes sagen und denken in diesem Moment.

„Jederzeit," hauchte Toby und presste seine Lippen auf Harry's Mund.

Harry schien es, als würde dieser Kuss eine Ewigkeit dauern und er genoss jede Sekunde davon. Toby hatte ihm soeben gesagt, dass er mit ihm zusammen sein wollte. Harry konnte sein Glück nicht fassen.

„Toby" murmelte er, nachdem sie den Kuss beendet hatten und ließ seine Hand über dessen Wange gleiten. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte ewig so mit dir zusammen sein."

„Das kannst du auch, Harry," lächelte Toby und stand dann auf. „Aber jetzt werden wir endlich richtig frühstücken und dann gehen wir spazieren. Was sagst du dazu?"

„Das ist eine hervorragende Idee." Harry rückte seinen Sessel wieder gerade zum Tisch und widmete sich seinem immernoch fast vollen Teller.

Das Frühstück zog sich über den gesamten Vormittag. Toby erzählte Harry die lustigsten Geschichten aus seiner Kindheit und auch Harry blühte immer mehr auf, bis er Toby sogar von den Dursleys und ihrer Pingeligkeit erzählte. Toby lachte bei der exakten Schilderung Harry's und bedauerte ihn gleichzeitig für diese grauenhafte Kindheit.

„Ich würde zu gern das Gesicht von deiner Tante sehen, wenn du mich mal mit zu ihnen nimmst und ihnen erklärst, dass ich dein Freund bin." Toby fand diese Vorstellung äußerst erheiternd und auch Harry überlegte einen Moment, ob er die Dursleys wohl wirklich mal überraschend besuchen sollte. Doch er verwarf diese Idee gleich wieder.

„Ich schätz sie würden mir den Hals umdrehen und dich mit allen möglichen Schimpftiraden bewerfen." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das tu ich uns lieber nicht an."

Uns – das klang gut, fand Harry und lächelte still in sich hinein.

Als gegen Mittag die Sonne so heftig auf sie herunterbrannte, dass es auf dem Balkon einfach nicht mehr auszuhalten war, beschlossen sie nun wirklich ein wenig in die Stadt zu gehen.

Toby merkte schnell, dass Harry sich nur sehr schlecht in London auskannte und machte spontan eine kleine Sightseeing-Tour mit ihm. Harry war fasziniert von der Stadt. Bis jetzt hatte er hauptsächlich den Bahnhof Kings Cross und ein paar Einkaufsstraßen kennengelernt, doch London hatte deutlich mehr zu bieten.

Es wurde schon dämmrig, als sie schließlich zur Ruhe kamen und sie vor einer kleinen Pizzeria in einer Nebengasse niederließen um das Knurren in ihren Mägen zu beruhigen.

Harry war glücklich. Er hatte an diesem wundervollen Tag so viel über Toby erfahren und fühlte sich ihm nun noch näher. Toby hatte von seinen Eltern erzählt und seiner kleinen Schwester Katey, die nun ebenfalls die Schule beendet hatte und in London Jura studieren wollte. Jedesmal wenn ihm wieder eine neue Geschichte aus seiner Kindheit eingefallen war, hatten seine Augen zu leuchten begonnen und Harry fühlte, wieviel Toby seine Familie und seine Vergangenheit bedeutete. Er hatte Harry auch den Tag geschildert, als er seinen Eltern erzählt hatte, dass er schwul war. Harry hörte aufmerksam zu, da es ihm ja noch bevorstand, seinen Freunden von seiner Entdeckung zu berichten. Es beruhigte ihn ungemein, dass Toby's Eltern es sehr gut aufgefasst und Toby sogar immer wieder aufgefordert hatten, seine Freunde mit nach Hause zu bringen und ihnen vorzustellen. Der Gedanke gefiel Harry, dass er eines Tages vielleicht Hand in Hand vor Toby's Eltern stehen würde und offiziell als Toby's Freund bekannt gemacht wurde.

Es schien ihm so richtig mit Toby zusammen zu sein und hier neben ihm im Gastgarten der Pizzeria zu sitzen und sich über alles Mögliche zu unterhalten.

„Musik war schon immer meine große Leidenschaft," erzählte Toby gerade. „Schon mit 8 Jahren hab ich angefangen Gitarre zu lernen. Mit 14 hab ich meine erste Band gegründet, aber es hat irgendwie nie so richtig hingehauen. Meine Eltern wollten immer, dass ich Jura studiere und in Vaters Fußstapfen trete und nun sieh mich an: ich bin ein armer Schuhverkäufer und meine kleine Schwester rettet die Ehre unserer Familie." Er lachte und wandte sich an Harry. „Was möchtest du mal machen?" fragte er und fügte grinsend hinzu: „Wenn du mal groß bist."

Harry lachte auch und überlegte dann. Eigentlich hatte er keine Ahnung, was er nach Hogwarts tun wollte. Auror würde ihn interessieren.

„Ich weiß es nicht so recht," antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. „Vielleicht Spion oder Agent," grinste er verschwörerisch. Diese Beschreibung kam wohl der eines Auror's am nächsten.

Toby lachte auf. „Der kleine Harry Potter ein großer Kämpfer für das Gute."

‚Wenn er nur wüsste,' schoss Harry der quälende Gedanke durch den Kopf, doch er lachte.

„Vielleicht werd ich auch Besen-Verkäufer," meinte er dann beiläufig.

„Besen?" fragte Toby erstaunt. „Wieso gerade Besen?"

„Ist mir gerade so eingefallen," erklärte Harry und lachte innerlich.

„Du steckst voller Geheimnisse, Harry," murmelte Toby und lehnte sich zu Harry. „Und genau das macht dich so aufregend." Er legte seine Lippen auf Harry's und küsste ihn innig.

Sie saßen noch eine Weile in der Pizzeria und schlenderten dann langsam durch die Straßen. Toby hatte seinen Arm um Harry's Taille geschlungen und seine Hand in dessen hinterer Hosentasche gesteckt. Harry tat es ihm gleich und so spazierten sie schweigend nebeneinander her, während der Mond, der nun schon fast voll war, vom Himmel auf sie herab lächelte.

„Musst du morgen wieder arbeiten?" fragte Harry nach einer Weile und Toby nickte.

„Du kannst aber trotzdem gerne bei mir schlafen. Ich lass dir meinen Schlüssel da und wenn du auf bist bringst du ihn mir einfach im Geschäft vorbei."

Toby sah Harry hoffend an und Harry musste lachen.

„Was ist los? Wieso lachst du mich aus?" fragte Toby gespielt beleidigt. „Wenn du nicht willst, dann geh eben in dein stickiges kleines Hotelzimmer."

Der schmollende Ton in Toby's Stimme ließ Harry nur noch mehr lachen, doch er blieb stehen und zog Toby an sich.

„Ich halte es doch ohne dich nicht aus," flüsterte er Toby zu und küsste ihn dann lange und verlangen auf den Mund. „Und jetzt lass uns endlich zu dir gehen, ich bin schon ganz hibbelig."

Dass wiederum brachte Toby zum Lachen und die beiden gingen weiter in Richtung Toby's Wohnung, um wieder alleine zu sein und sich einander voll und ganz hingeben zu können.

Nachdem Toby spät in der Nacht in Harry's Arm eingeschlafen war, lag Harry noch lange wach. Er dachte über sein Glück nach, das er verspürte, seit er Toby kennen gelernt hatte. Fast wünschte er sich, nicht wieder nach Hogwarts zu müssen und einfach mit Toby ein normales Leben zu führen. Von dem Moment an, als Hagrid ihm von der Zaubererwelt erzählt und Harry in Hogwarts sein Zuhause gefunden hatte, hatte er sich kein anderes Leben mehr, als das eines Zauberers vorstellen können.

Doch nun war er so glücklich. Nichts belastete ihn. Er hatte sich nicht der dunklen Seite und Lord Voldemort zu stellen, er musste nicht der Retter der gesamten Zaubererwelt sein. Hier in Toby's Arm konnte er einfach nur Harry sein. Sein Name war hier genauso unbekannt wie seine Narbe und seine Vergangenheit. Toby brauchte sich nicht ständig um ihn zu sorgen und Angst zu haben, dass er eines Tages von einem Todesser überfallen werden würde.

Nie war es so wie man es sich wünschte. Wäre Harry damals nicht mit Hagrid mitgegangen, dann würde er auch nicht jeden Sommer von den Dursleys abhauen und hätte somit niemals Toby kennengelernt. Doch so, in der Situation in der er nun war, konnte er es Toby einfach nicht zumuten, eine Beziehung mit ihm einzugehen. Ständig musste er ihn belügen oder ihm etwas verheimlichen und auch wenn Toby sagte, er vertraue Harry, irgendwann würde er einfach wissen wollen, wer Harry Potter eigentlich war und dann könnte ihm Harry nichts sagen und vermutlich würde die Beziehung zerbrechen, bevor Harry überhaupt die Chance bekam, sich Toby gegenüber zu öffnen und in sein Herz, in sein Leben zu lassen.

Gedankenverloren streichelte Harry mit seinen Fingerkuppen über Toby's Gesicht. Er malte seine feinen Züge nach und lächelte sanft, als Toby die Nase kräuselte, weil ihn die Berührungen kitzelten. Vorsichtig hauchte Harry einen Kuss auf Toby's weiche leicht geöffneten Lippen und war ziemlich erstaunt, als dieser zurückküsste, Harry an sich zog und seine Zunge in seinen Mund schlängelte. Harry war fasziniert von der Zärtlichkeit und Leichtigkeit, die Toby im Halbschlaf in seinen Kuss legte. Er war gebannt und konnte nicht anders, als den Kuss zu erwidern und fühlte sich Toby dabei näher als je zuvor. Sanft streichelte er Toby's nackten Körper, der sich wohlig räkelte und den Kuss mit einem leisen Gemurmel beendete. Dann kuschelte er sich wieder an Harry's Brust und wenige Augenblicke später, vernahm Harry wieder das gleichmäßige ein- und ausatmen.

Glücklich schloss er die Augen und schlief auch selbst bald ein.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war Toby schon weg. Doch Harry fühlte sich gut. Es war einfach ein angenehmes Gefühl zu wissen, dass Toby ihm so ohne weiteres seine Wohnung anvertraute.

Zu allererst ging Harry in das Wohnzimmer um die Stereoanlage einzuschalten. Er mochte Musik. Sofort erklang Paolo Contes raue Stimme und Harry musste grinsen, bei der Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht als Toby plötzlich während ihres Liebesspieles aufgesprungen war, weil gerade sein Lieblingslied „Blue Tango" erklang. Das ganze Lied hindurch hatte er splitternackt am Bett getanzt und laut gesungen, während Harry ihm nur fasziniert hatte zusehen können. Der Sex nach Toby's Ausbruch war beschwingt gewesen und beide waren erschöpft vor Lachen und vor Anstrengung nebeneinander in die Kissen gesunken.

Nie hätte Harry geglaubt jemals soetwas zu erleben. Er lachte auf und ging dann ins Badezimmer um sich zu duschen und Zähne zu putzen.

Es war herrlich Toby's Wohnung so ganz für sich zu haben. Harry fühlte sich, als wäre dies sein einzig wahres zu Hause und obwohl es erst sein zweiter Tag in dieser Wohnung war, kannte er sich sehr gut aus. Er spazierte nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet in die Küche und wollte soeben nach etwas Essbaren suchen, als er einen Brief auf der Arbeitsfläche entdeckte. Er musste von Toby sein. Harry kannte zwar Toby's Handschrift nicht, doch diese schien perfekt zu ihm zu passen. Es waren feine Linien, die leicht schief lagen und kaum merkbare Schlingen an den F's und L's hatten. Harry begann zu lesen

_„Guten Morgen mein Schatz,_

_ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Du hast einfach zu süß ausgesehen._

_Fühl dich wie zu Hause und nimm dir aus meinem Schrank einfach etwas zu anziehen. Falls du die Creme suchst, sie ist in dem Regal neben der Wanne._

_Ich hab dir die Espressomaschine schon hergerichtet, da ich nicht wusste, ob du sie bedienen kannst. Stell sie einfach auf die kleinste Herdplatte und warte bis sie zu sprudeln beginnt. Milch und Schinken sind im Kühlschrank. Toast ist neben der Mikrowelle._

_Nimm dir einfach was du brauchst und wozu du Lust hast._

_Falls dir etwas fehlt, ganz unten steht die Telefonnummer von meinem Laden, mein Handy liegt am Couch-Tisch._

_Um zwei hab ich Mittagspause. Wenn du Lust hast können wir gemeinsam etwas Essen gehen. Nimm mein Handy mit, wenn du zu mir kommst._

_Ich hab dir im Stadtplan genau eingezeichnet, wie du gehen musst._

_Also, ich freu mich schon auf dich._

_Kuss Toby"_

Harry lächelte. Toby war einfach wundervoll. Er dachte an alles. Harry stellte die Espressomaschine auf die Herdplatte und schaltete diese ein. Dann ging er, um sich einzucremen und etwas aus Toby's übervollen Schrank auszusuchen. Er entschied sich zu der grünen Hose von gestern ein schwarzes ärmelloses Shirt anzuziehen.

Als er wieder in die Küche trat, begann gerade die Espressomaschine eigenartige Laute von sich zu geben und Harry öffnete leicht den Deckel um zu sehen, wie weit der Kaffe war.

Er entschied, dass dieser noch ein wenig brauchte und holte aus dem Kühlschrank Milch, Schinken und Marmelade.

**Tbc…**

* * *

**Musikliste:**(bin mir nicht mehr sicher welche Lieder wo vorkommen, werds in Zukunft immer gleich dazu schreiben, ich hoffe ich hab bisher alle erwähnt, sonst schreibt mir bitte und ich füg den Rest hinzu. Die Lieder sollten übrigens alle als YouTube-Videos zu finden sein)

Buena Vista Social Club (Album)

Paolo Conte - Blue Tango

Tuck and Patti (Album)

**Review-Antworten:**

Sternchen-1986: Ja ich finde Toby auch super gelungen. Muss jedes Mal beim Schreiben aufpassen, dass ich mich nicht in ihn verliebe! *gg* Danke für dein Review!

Angelus Azrael: danke für dein Lob *freu* ich leb auch immer total mit und wird ganz hibbelig wenn ich intensivere Szenen zwischen den beiden schreib *gg* das mit dem Traum weiß ich noch nicht so genau… ob es wirklich ein Omen ist… mal sehen, wie lang ich durchhalte mit meinem Eifer ;) Viel Spaß weiterhin beim Lesen!

DracoTheFerret: danke für dein review, freut mich, dass es dir gefällt!

tini-chan: ich weiß noch nicht wieviele Chaps es werden sollen. Im Moment arbeite ich am 6. aber da ist noch lange nicht Schluss… kommt alles auf meine Motivation und somit auf eure Reviews an ;) danke für dein Kommi

GeorgiDee: also soviel kann ich verraten: Toby ist kein Zauberer und wird sich auch als keiner entpuppen. Wie's weitergeht wirst du nur herausfinden, wenn du weiterlist und hoffentlich auch weiter reviewst. Danke!

Lara-Lynx: danke danke danke *rotwerd* soviel Lob hab ich doch gar nicht verdient! Du wirst mich noch verfluchen, wenn ich mal nicht sos chnell update! Freut mich, dass du die Geschichte trotz eigenem Charakter magst. Ja dieses erste Mal mit den Tränen… *hach* das war einfach so ne fixe Vorstellung von mir und ich will da im Bezug auf Harry's Gefühle auf was bestiommtes hinaus, aber das werdet ihr alle noch erfahren ;) Natürlich muss Harry zurück nach Hogwarts, aber ob er deshalb wirklich Toby verlassen muss? Lass dich überraschen was noch alels kommt! Danke jedenfalls für dein süßes Review.

Honigdrache: ja die zwei sind süß zusammen. Danke für dein Review!


	4. Kapitel 4

Endlich endlich das nächste Chap. War über's Wochenende nicht da und hab vor lauter Prüfungsstress ganz vergessen upzudaten… also hier geht's weiter.

Wie immer viel Spaß und Review nicht vergessen!

Gruß Al

Disclaimer: alle J.. Wie immer kein Geld für mich... leider ;)

Warning: das hier ist Slash, also m/m und außerdem massenhaft Lemon-Szenen gg nen Plot gibt's aber trotzdem… glaub ich zumindest

Pairing: Harry? … später eventuell kurz Harry/Draco

* * *

**4. Kapitel**

Es war halb eins als Harry die Wohnung verließ um sich mit dem Plan, den Toby für ihn gekennzeichnet hatte, auf den Weg zu machen Er hatte beschlossen ein wenig früher zu gehen, da er sich eventuell noch ein paar Schuhe kaufen wollte. Schließlich konnte er nicht nur in seinen Stiefeln herumlaufen.

Fünfzehn Minuten später stand er vor einem kleinen aber modernen Schuhladen. Er sah durch die großen Auslagefenster und entdeckte Toby, der gerade ein junges Mädchen bediente. Mit dem Klingeln der Tür trat er ein und Toby rief ihm „Bin gleich bei Ihnen" zu, ohne aufzusehen. Harry lächelte und sah sich einstweilen um. Er hatte selten so viele Schuhe auf einmal gesehen, die ihm alle gefielen. Meist hatte er Dudley's alte Turnschuhe geerbt und als ihm diese einfach zu groß waren, hatten ihm die Dursleys nur irgendwelche billigen Schuhe aus dem Secondhand-Shop gekauft.

Nun aber konnte er sich selbst aussuchen, was er wollte und schlenderte durch die Gänge zwischen den Regalen. Er vernahm wieder das Klingeln der Tür und sah, dass das Mädchen den Laden verlassen hatte, als sich zwei Arme von hinten um ihn schlangen.

„Ich hab dich vermisst," säuselte Toby und küsste ihn in den Nacken.

Harry drehte sich zu Toby um und legte seine Lippen auf die Toby's.

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst," murmelte er kurz, bevor er mit seiner Zunge Toby's Lippen teilte und sie dann in dessen Mund gleiten ließ. Hungrig presste er seinen Körper an Toby und umarmte ihn fest.

Nach einer Weile löste sich Toby aus dem Kuss und lächelte Harry an.

„Du musst mich ja wirklich schmerzlich vermisst haben," grinste er. „Aber es ist erst kurz vor eins, ich hab erst in einer Stunde Pause."

„Ehrlich gesagt bin ich gar nicht wegen dir hier," meinte Harry und lachte über Toby's fragenden Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich brauche Schuhe," fügte er hinzu. „Aber natürlich," er zog Toby wieder an sich. „- bin ich in erster Linie hier, weil ich es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten habe ohne dich." Wieder küsste er Toby und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Es war ein Glück, dass niemand hereinkam, während Harry und Toby sich innig küssten und streichelten.

„Also," meinte Toby, nachdem sie den Kuss beendet hatten. „Wonach suchst du?"

Harry schaute etwas verlegen. „Naja, eigentlich hab ich außer meiner Stiefel und dem einen Paar Turnschuhe gar keine Schuhe." Er sah auf und erkannte Toby's Staunen.

„Ok, dann lass uns mal loslegen," sagte Toby schließlich und huschte davon. „Setz dich, ich bring dir mal ein paar Sachen. – Welche Schuhgröße hast du? 43?" Und schon war er hinter einem Vorhang neben der Theke verschwunden.

„Ja, 43," rief ihm Harry nach und setzte sich dann auf den gemütlichen Sessel.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Toby kam mit etlichen Schachteln beladen zurück.

„Also," er setzte die Kisten ab und nahm gegenüber von Harry Platz. „Converse müssen auf jeden Fall sein. Die sind Kult und außerdem ideal für Sommer und Übergangswetter. Schwarz sind die Klassiker, aber auch die farbigen haben ihren Reiz…"

Harry war fasziniert davon, wie Toby von Schuhen sprach - als seien sie das Wichtigste auf Erden und einige Zeit später war Harry um vier Paar Schuhe reicher.

Es war kurz vor zwei und kein weiterer Kunde war gekommen. Harry saß mit Toby auf einem Sofa. Seine Hand hatte er auf Toby's Knie gelegt und er hauchte Toby immer wieder sanfte Küsse auf den Hals, das Ohr oder den Nacken.

„Harry," seufzte Toby. „Ich bin hier um zu arbeiten."

„Aber es ist doch gar kein Kunde hier," meinte Harry schmollend und ließ seine Zunge über Toby's Ohrmuschel gleiten.

„Nicht Harry," keuchte Toby und lehnte sich gleichzeitig weiter in Harry's Umarmung.

„Was nicht?" grinste Harry und fuhr mit seiner Hand Toby's Oberschenkel nach oben und wieder zurück zum Knie. Während seine Lippen sich an dem weichen Hals festsaugten, glitt er mit den tastenden Fingern diesmal an der Schenkelinnenseite nach oben, bis er Toby's Schoß berührte.

„Harry, ich…" Toby stöhnte als Harry leichten Druck auf seine aufkommende Erektion ausübte. Er schloss genüsslich die Auge und sprang dann plötzlich aus. „Komm mit," murmelte er und zog Harry mit sich hinter den Vorhang, wo sich das Lager für die Schuhe befand. Sofort zog er Harry in einen gierigen Kuss und machte sich an dessen Hosenknopf zu schaffen.

Harry beendete grinsend den Kuss. „Na Meinung geändert?" fragte er mit einem schelmischen Lächeln und hatte in Nu Toby's Shirt über dessen Kopf gezogen. Seine Hand strich über den muskulösen Oberkörper und er neckte das Piercing in Toby's Brustwarze.

Toby stöhnte. „Wie könnte ich auch deinen verlangenden Händen widerstehen?" Harry nahm dies als Zeichen dafür, dass er weiter machen sollte. Er küsste Toby hungrig auf den Mund und wanderte dann mit seiner Zunge über Toby's Hals, zu dessen Brust und saugte an dem Nippel mit dem Piercing, während seine Zunge damit spielte.

Mit den Händen hatte er schnell die enge Jean geöffnet und abgestreift. Er ließ eine Hand in die Boxershorts gleiten und umfasste Toby's Erektion.

Toby keuchte auf und auch Harry war extrem erregt. Die Vorstellung, dass jederzeit ein Kunde den Laden betreten konnte gab ihm einen ganz neuen Kick.

Rhythmisch strich er über Toby's Schaft und spürte, wie nun auch seine Hose mitsamt Boxers zu Boden ging und Toby sich aus seiner Liebkosung löste, um vor Harry auf die Knie zu gehen und sofort seine Lippen um Harry's Erektion zu pressen.

„Toby," stöhnte Harry und umfasste Toby's Kopf um dessen quälend langsamen Rhythmus zu beschleunigen, doch bald schon zog sich Toby zurück und Harry sah noch, wie Toby seine Finger in den Mund nahm und mit Speichel benetzte, bevor er umgedreht wurde.

Sanft aber bestimmt wurde Harry's Oberkörper von Toby's freier Hand nach unten gedrückt und im nächsten Moment fühlte Harry die feuchten Finger an seinem Schließmuskel. Er wusste, was gleich kam und entspannte sich, während Toby einen Finger in ihn presste. Es war nicht so einfach, wie mit dem Gel, aber zum Glück hatte Harry heute morgen die Creme benutzt und so ließ sich auch der zweite Finger ohne zu starke Schmerzen einführen.

Harry keuchte als Toby begann ihn mit kreisenden Bewegungen seiner Finger vorzubereiten, doch er spürte, dass Toby selbst schon am Rande seines Verstandes war. Langsam zog Toby die Finger aus Harry und umfasste mit beiden Händen Harry's Hüften, als er vorsichtig mit seiner pochenden Erektion in Harry eindrang.

Harry stöhnte laut auf. Es tat weh, aber der Schmerz erregte Harry nur noch mehr. Toby schien bemerkt zu haben, dass Harry Schmerzen hatte und verharrte einen Moment, doch Harry wollte nicht warten.

„Toby," keuchte er. „Komm schon. Ich halt's nicht mehr aus."

Das ließ sich Toby nicht zweimal sagen und er drang tiefer in Harry ein. Sofort nahm er einen drängenden Rhythmus ein. Toby war ebenso erregt und ungeduldig wie Harry. Seine Stöße wurden immer härter und tiefer und er glitt mit einer Hand zu Harry's Erektion, die er umschloss und im selben Rhythmus massierte.

Harry stützte sich mit den Armen gegen ein Regal voller Kisten und presste Toby seine Hüften entgegen. Er keuchte laut und kehlig.

„Oh Gott Harry," drang Toby's unkontrolliertes Stöhnen an sein Ohr. „Du bist so eng."

Gemeinsam schrieen sie auf, als sie kamen. Harry's Saft verteilte sich über Toby's Hand und tropfte zu Boden, während er fühlte, wie sich Toby's Sperma in ihm ausbreitete.

Immernoch keuchend zog sich Toby aus Harry zurück und angelte nach seiner Jean, die an seinen Knöcheln hing, um sie wieder anzuziehen.

Harry brauchte noch einen Moment um sich zu sammeln. Sein Körper pulsierte. Noch nie hatte Toby ihn so hart genommen, doch es hatte ihm gefallen und er glaubte bei einer weiteren Berührung Toby's sofort wieder zu kommen.

Als er Toby's kühlende Zunge an seinen Pobacken spürte, stöhnte er lustvoll auf.

„Willst du mich umbringen?" keuchte er außer Atem, aber mit einem Lachen.

„Ich will nur deine unglaublichen Kraftreserven ausnutzen," säuselte Toby, während er mit seiner Zunge Harry's Wirbelsäule nach oben leckte. „Salzig," murmelte er und küsste Harry in den Nacken. Dann versenkte er eine Hand in Harry's Haar und zog dessen Kopf zur Seite um ihn auf den Mund zu küssen. Dabei presste er sich von hinten an Harry's Körper und schob ein Knie zwischen Harry's Beine.

„Du machst mich fertig," stöhnte Harry und unterbrach den Kuss. Er richtete sich auf und drehte sich zu Toby um, um ihn besser küssen zu können. Doch Toby schien es ernst damit zu meinen, Harry's Reserven ausschöpfen zu wollen und erweckte mit seiner Hand Harry's Erektion wieder zum Leben.

„Du bist unerschöpflich," bemerkte Toby grinsend und kniete sich wieder vor Harry, der sich immernoch von seinem letzten Orgasmus erschöpft, an das Regal lehnte und eine Hand mit der von Toby verkeilt hatte, während er die andere an dessen Kopf legte und über das kurze Haar streichelte.

Harry konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, als Toby seine Zunge über Harry's Eichel kreisen ließ. Er stöhnte hemmungslos und laut und krallte seine Hand um Toby's Finger. Die kühlenden Lippen waren fest um seinen heißen Schaft gepresst und Toby unterstützte den immer schneller werdenden Rhythmus mit seiner freien Hand.

„Toby," stöhnte Harry immer wieder. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte und ein monotoner Laut drang ihm aus der Kehle. Er glaubte gerade zu zerplatzen vor Erregung, als Toby einen seiner langen schlanken Finger zwischen seine Pobacken gleiten ließ und so tief in Harry eindrang, dass er dessen Prostata berührte.

Gequält schrie Harry auf und ergoss sich in Toby's Mund. Er zitterte und sein Herz raste.

„Verdammt Toby, du schaffst mich," keuchte er und zog Toby zu sich hoch, um ihn auf den Mund zu küssen und sich selbst und Toby's Fleiß zu schmecken. Ihre Körper verschmolzen miteinander. In Harry tobte wallende Hitze. Er fühlte sich unendlich müde und erschöpft, doch gleichzeitig hatte er das Bedürfnis Toby gleich wieder zu lieben, seinen Körper zu verwöhnen und den inneren Drang nach schreiender Extase zu erfüllen.

Er legte all seine Leidenschaft, Lust und Liebe in den Kuss und ließ seine Arme unkontrolliert über Toby's Rücken streicheln, immer darauf bedacht, den glühenden Kontakt ihrer nackten Haut nicht zu unterbrechen.

Irgendwann löste Toby den Kuss und sah Harry tief in die Augen, bis ihm ein Grinsen über die Lippen huschte.

„Ich glaube wir sollten jetzt eine Mittagspause machen und etwas essen gehen, sonst fürchte ich, kommen wir aus dieser Abstellkammer heute nicht mehr raus" meinte er und seine Augen funkelten.

Harry, der langsam wieder zu Kräften kam, nickte und begann sich anzuziehen, was jedoch nicht ganz so einfach war, da Toby es sich scheinbar zum Ziel gemacht hatte, jeden einlenen Millimeter von Harry's Haut mit seinen Lippen zu bedecken, bevor er unter der Kleidung verschwand. Enttäuscht verzog er seinen Mund, als Harry ihn sanft von sich drückte, kurz bevor Toby an Harry's Schoß angelangt war. Harry knöpfte seine Hose zu und zog den schmollenden Toby an sich.

„Fortsetzung folgt heute Abend," flüsterte er und saugte an Toby's Ohrläppchen.

„Will aber jetzt," quängelte Toby und brachte Harry damit zum Lachen.

„Komm, du Menschenfresser," grinste Harry. „Jetzt gibt's mal Nahrung für den Magen. Man kann nicht nur von Sex leben."

Toby löste sich von Harry, zog sich sein Shirt über den Kopf und schmiegte sich dann nochmal an Harry's Körper um zwischen zwei Küssen „Man könnte es zumindest mal versuchen..." zu murmeln. Er verschloss seine Lippen mit Harry's und küsste ihn ein letztes Mal tief und innig, bevor sie die kleine Kammer verließen und hinaus in den Laden traten.

Sie aßen in einem kleinen Lokal in der Innenstadt zu Mittag. Die Sonne prallte auf sie herunter und Harry genoss die Stille.

„Was hast du heute noch vor?" fragte Toby nach einer Weile.

„Ich werd mal bei mir nach dem Rechten sehen und eventuell ein wenig für die Schule lernen," antwortete Harry und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Eistee. „Dieser verdammte Snape hat wie immer einen ewig langen Aufsatz aufgegeben."

Harry war so in der Ruhe versunken, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, was er soeben erzählt hatte. Toby jedoch wurde aufmerksam.

„Was unterrichtet dieser Snape denn?" erkundigte er sich beiläufig.

Doch nun kam Harry wieder zu sich. Er hatte eine Art Sperre in seinem Kopf errichtet, die verhinderte, dass er das Wort „zaubern" aussprach. Es war ihm nicht sonderlich schwer gefallen, da er jahrelang bei den Dursleys gelernt hatte, nicht davon zu sprechen.

„Chemie" antwortete er deshalb und wusste, dass dieses Fach dem von Snape unterrichteten noch am nächsten kam.

„Ich hab Chemie gehasst," grummelte Toby gleich. „Einmal hätte ich beinahe das ganze Klassenzimmer in die Luft gesprängt." Er lachte bei der Erinnerung und Harry sezte mit ein.

„Wie haben auch so einen. Der schafft es wirklich jedes Mal eine kleine Katastrophe heraufzubeschwören." Er dachte dabei an Neville, der sich zwar in den letzten Jahren sehr gemausert hatte, doch in Zaubertränke war er so schlecht wie eh und je und alles nur, weil er sich vor Snape so sehr fürchtete.

„Meinst du, du wirst heute Abend mit deinem Aufsatz fertig werden?" Toby lehnte sich zu Harry und küsste ihn auf den Hals. „Ich würde gern für uns kochen."

Harry schnurrte sanft. „Ob ich fertig werde oder nicht – wann soll ich da sein?"

Toby grinste und küsste Harry weiterhin auf den Hals und am Ohr. „So um Acht?" fragte er murmelnd.

„Ich kann's kaum erwarten." Harry drehte seinen Kopf und fing Toby's Lippen mit seinen auf.

Die Mittagspause ging dem Ende zu und Harry begleitete Toby noch zurück zu seinem Laden, verabschiedete sich mit einem langen Kuss und machte sich dann auf den Weg in den tropfenden Kessel.

„Ah Mister Potter," wurde er sogleich von Tom, dem Wirten begrüßt. „Ich wollte schon eine Vermisstenanzeige aufgeben. Aber wie ich sehe, geht es ihnen gut."

„Ja Tom, danke," antwortete Harry. „Ich werde auch in den nächsten Tagen wenig hier sein. Könnten sie sich eventuell ein wenig um Hedwig kümmern?"

„Natürlich Mister Potter," meinte Tom lächelnd. „Es wird mir eine Ehre sein."

„Danke Tom," sagte Harry noch und stieg dann die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hinauf. Hedwig saß auf ihrem Käfig und schlief.

„Hi Hed," murmelte Harry und kraulte ihr den Kopf. Dann entdeckte er die Post auf seinem Bett und machte sich daran, sie zu öffnen.

Es war eine Karte von Ron und Hermione aus Frankreich dabei. Sie zeigte den Eifelturm bei Nacht. Harry drehte sie um und las die Nachricht:

_Hi Harry_, stand da in Ron's gekrakelter Schrift. _Paris ist echt geil. Du solltest unbedingt mal hierher kommen. Hier gibt's die heißesten Mädchen, da findest sogar du eine._

Harry lachte und las weiter. Jetzt schrieb Hermione. _Vergiss was Ron sagt, Harry. Du wirst auch in England jemanden finden. Ich freu mich schon dich wieder zu sehen. Ach übrigens, ich bin Schulsprecherin geworden, ist das nicht toll?_ Harry freute sich natürlich für Hermione, obwohl er nichts anderes erwartet hatte. _Allerdings gemeinsam mit Malfoy. Was Dumbledore sich nur dabei gedacht hat. Naja, wie auch immer. Genieß deine Ferien. Liebe Grüße Hermione & Ron_

Malfoy war Schulsprecher? Wie konnte denn das passieren? Harry hätte geschworen, dass Ron es werden würde, nachdem er auch Vertrauensschüler geworden war. Doch Harry verdrängte jeden weiteren Gedanken an Malfoy und widmete sich dem Rest seiner Post.

Der alljährliche Brief aus Hogwarts war dabei, mit der Liste der neuen Bücher und einer Reihe von anderen Utensilien, die vor allem für den praktischen Unterricht für die UTZ-Prüfungen gebraucht wurden.

Außerdem war noch ein weiterer Brief dabeim mit einem Phönix-Siegel. Harry entfaltete das Pergament und entdeckte Dumbledores Handschrift. Er wunderte sich kurz über die persönliche Nachricht des Schuldirektors, bevor er zu lesen begann.

_Lieber Harry, Tom hat mir erzählt, dass du in den letzten beiden Tagen nicht im Tropfenden Kessel warst. Ich hoffe es geht dir gut und du genießt deine Ferien. Du solltest vor allem Muggel-London besichtigen. Ich bin mir sicher, dein neuer Freund kann dir alles sehenswerte zeigen. Pass auf dich auf. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Albus Dumbledore P.S. Bring mir doch bitte aus diesem Muggel-Süßigkeitsladen in der Walley-Street ein paar von diesen Cola-Brause-Lollys mit_

Verwirrt und geschockt ließ Harry den Brief sinken. Woher wusste Dumbledore von Toby? Was musste er nur von Harry denken. Schließlich kannte er Toby erst so kurz und hatte schon bei ihm übernachtet, war quasi bei ihm eingezogen. Harry spürte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Ihm wurde selbst erst jetzt bewusst, wie schnell alles gegangen war. Er hatte Toby von Beginn an vertraut und deshalb einfach seine Hemmungen verloren. Und nun, erst zwei Tage später, fühlte er sich bei Toby so sicher und zu Hause, als würde er ihn seit Jahren schon kennen.

Harry nahm Pergament und eine Feder aus seinem Schrank und setzte sich an den Tisch um eine Antwort an Dumbledore zu verfassen.

_Sehr geehrter Professor, ich danke Ihnen für Ihren netten Brief. Mir geht es sehr gut und ich fühle mich wohl hier. Muggel-London ist wirklich eine tolle Stadt. Ich werde mich gleich morgen auf den Weg machen und Ihnen die gewünschten Süßigkeiten besorgen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Harry Potter_

Kurz hatte Harry überlegt zu fragen, woher Dumbledore von Toby wusste, doch er hatte es sich anders überlegt. Dumbledore wusste schließlich immer über alles genau Bescheid und hatte noch nie seine Quellen verraten.

Harry faltete das Pergament und ging hinüber zu Hedwig, die sofort schuhute als Harry den Brief an ihrem Bein befestigte.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich die letzten beiden Tage nicht hier war und mich um dich gekümmert habe. Tom hat mir versprochen nach dir zu sehen." Hedwig pickte Harry strafend in die Hand, doch schuhute dann wieder verzeihend und erbot sich, um Harry's Brief auszutragen.

Den Rest des Nachmittags verbrachte Harry damit, seine Sachen für die Schule zu besorgen. Er schlenderte durch die Winkelgasse und genoss mal wieder Zauberer um sich zu haben. Jetzt wo er wieder hier in der Zaubererwelt war, realisierte er erst, wie ihn all die Magie gefehlt hatte. Er war nunmal ein Zauberer und gehörte in diese Welt, auch wenn er sich bei Toby zu Hause fühlte, er konnte sich ein Leben ohne Magie nicht mehr vorstellen.

Als er fröhlich und mit Tüten vollbepackt wieder in sein Zimmer trat, musste er mit Schrecken feststellen, dass es schon sieben Uhr war. Schnell nahm er eine Dusche und zog sich um.

**Tbc…**

* * *

**Review-Antworten:**

Angelus Azrael: ja die haben wirklich auf dem Balkon… nackt *gg* in der Liebe gibt es keine Grenzen ;) nein Harry muss nicht zaubern… vielleicht später mal, wir werden sehen… aber noch wird hauptsächlich der Alltag beschrieben… bin froh, dass es scheinbar nicht langweilig wird ;) danke für dein Review!

Lara-Lynx: keine Angst Toby wird nichts passieren und es wird ein Happy End mit Harry/Toby geben… auch wenn Harry einen Fehler macht… aber lass dich überraschen ;) Ich hoffe diess Chap hat dir gefallen und freu micha uf dein Kommi.

Mona: danke für dein Lob! Ja es wird kurz Harry/Draco geben… wie es dazu kommt, verrat ich allerdings noch nicht. Lass dich überraschen…

Tini-chan: Toby wird noch einiges herausfinden… was und wie genau weiß ich noch nicht… ich freu mich wenn du weiterhin mit dabei bleibst!

Knuddelmuff: Wow, das nenn ich mal ein Review! Danke *bussi* danke danke für dein liebes Lob *rotwerd* Das mit dem ersten Mal und dem Weinen hab ich ganz bewusst so gemacht. Anfangs hat kamen ihm die Tränen wegen der Schmerzen, aber später waren es ja Tränen des Glücks.. ist das nicht richtig rausgekommen? Ich wolle nicht dass Toby als Rüpel rüberkommt… hm… muss das nochmal nachlesen… Ja ich bin Raucher *gg* tut mir leid, wenn ich dir wieder Lust darauf mache *hihi* aber Toby musste einfach rauchen! Das Lied das Toby singt heißt „The Way You look Tonight" von Tony Bennett (unter anderem). Stammt aus dem Film "Die Hochzeit meines besten Freundes" Ist eines meiner Lieblingslieder und ich hab's auch mal auf nem Konzert gesungen... So… das war's. Ich hoffe du bleibst weiter mit dabei! *knuddel*

Fledermauz: danke :) bin leider nicht so schnell, aber ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse! Hat es dir gefallen? Danke für dein review!

Lisa: Willkommen bei meiner FF. Freut mich, dass sie dir gefällt! Ja Harry muss bald wieder nach Hogwarts… aber bis jetzt sind ja erst 2 Tage vergangen und er hat noch 2 Wochen Ferien ;) wird also noch ein wenig dauern… auch wenn ich nicht alles soooo genau beschreiben werde wie bisher.


	5. Kapitel 5

So bevor ich morgen in Urlaub fahr, gibt's noch schnell ein neues Chap. Das letzte das ich vorrätig hab… ich hoffe ihr müsst dann nicht noch länger warten *schäm* Diesmal gibt's ein besonderes Lemon, bin schon gespannt,w ie es euch gefällt, also bitte Kommis dalassen. Ich freu mich besonders über konstruktive Kritik! Also werft euch ins Zeug!

Frohe Ostern euch allen!

Gruß Al

Disclaimer: alle J.. Wie immer kein Geld für mich... leider ;)

Warning: das hier ist Slash, also m/m und außerdem massenhaft Lemon-Szenen gg nen Plot gibt's aber trotzdem… glaub ich zumindest

Pairing: Harry? … später eventuell kurz Harry/Draco

* * *

**5. Kapitel**

Pünktlich um Acht Uhr stand er vor Toby's Wohnungstüre und klopfte.

„Komm herein, Harry," rief Toby von innen. „Es ist offen."

Harry trat ein, legte seine Jeansjacke ab und zog sich die Schuhe aus. Er folgte den Geräuschen, die eindeutig aus der Küche kamen und blieb fasziniert in der Tür stehen. Toby trug wie immer enge Jeans und dazu ein noch engeres gelbes Shirt, das jeden einzelnen Muskel erahnen ließ. Auf der Stirn standen ihm ein paar Schweißperlen und seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet.

„Hey Baby," sagte Toby und riss damit Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Er kam auf Harry zu, gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen und verschwand dann wieder hinter der Küchentheke.

„Hm, das duftet ja herrlich," nuschelte Harry und folgte Toby. „Kann ich dir etwas helfen?"

„Nein lass nur," antwortete Toby. „Mach's dir einfach bequem." Er drehte sich zu Harry um, legte seine Arme um dessen Hüfte und schon spürte Harry die weichen Lippen und kurz darauf die feuchte Zunge, die sich in seinen Mund schlängelte. Es war nur ein kurzer Kuss, aber er steckte voll Feuer. „Du könntest und ein wenig Musik machen," bat Toby noch, bevor er sich wieder dem Essen zuwandte.

Harry ging zu dem riesigen Regal mit Toby's CDs. Ein Grinsen breitete sich über seine Lippen aus, als er die Paolo Conte CD herauszog und einlegte. Er wusste genau, was diese Musik in Toby bewirkte und eben das wollte er hier und jetzt.

Als der erste Ton erklang drehte er sich zu Toby um und grinste diesen frech an. Toby schien zu wissen, was Harry dachte und zwinkerte ihm zu, während er den Kochlöffel an seine Lippen führte und mit der Zungenspitze genüsslich die darauf befindliche Soße ableckte. Ein elektrisierender Schauer fuhr Harry über den Rücken. Langsam ging er auf Toby zu, der, immer noch den Löffel in der Hand, gebannt jeder seiner Bewegungen folgte. Harry strich sich mit der Hand über den Oberkörper, reizte seine Brustwarzen kurz durch den dünnen Stoff und zog sich dann unter langsamen Bewegungen seines Körpers das Shirt über den Kopf. Lasziv lächelnd ließ er es zu Boden sinken und verwöhnte weiterhin mit seinen Fingerkuppen seine nackte Haut. Dabei schritt er rhythmisch näher an Toby heran. Seine Hüften kreisten, sein Oberkörper schlängelte sich. Harry streckte die Arme in die Luft und schloss die Augen. Er spürte jeden einzelnen von Toby's lüsternen Blicken. Genüsslich biss er sich auf die Unterlippe und fühlte sich umgeben von der honigtropfenden Musik, dem würzigen Geruch des Essens und der unerträglich angenehmen Hitze so wohl, dass er sogar leise zu summen begann. Als er die Augen nach einer Weile des Genießens wieder öffnete, stand Toby immer noch regungslos da und biss sanft auf dem Holz des Kochlöffels herum. Dieser Anblick zauberte ein Lächeln in Harry's Gesicht und er nahm wieder Kurs auf sein Zielobjekt. Langsam führte er seine Hände an seine Hüften und ließ einen Finger in seine Hose gleiten. Das Lächeln wurde immer mehr zu einem verschmitzten Grinsen, mit dem Harry schließlich seine Jeans aufknöpfte und zu Boden sinken ließ. Glücklich stellte er fest, dass Toby nur allzu begeistert davon zu sein schien, dass er keine Unterwäsche trug und somit nach den nächsten beiden Schritten mit denen er seine Hose zurückließ vollkommen nackt war. Mit einem Meter Abstand blieb er vor Toby stehen und sah ihn verheißungsvoll an.

Nun war es an Toby, ob er sich verführen ließ oder nicht und wie nicht anders erwartet, kam er bald auf Harry zu. Den Kochlöffel hatte er abgelegt und streckte seine Hände aus um Harry mit den Fingerspitzen über die glühende Haut zu zeichnen, wie als hätte er noch nie zuvor einen nackten Körper gesehen, geschweige denn berührt. Harry schloss die Augen unter der fliegenden Berührung, die ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Körper jagte. Er seufzte leicht und biss sich wieder auf die Unterlippe. Toby's Hände umschlossen nun Harry's Körper und zogen ihn näher an sich heran. Alles was Harry tun konnte und wollte war seinen eigenen Körper und den immer näher kommenden Toby's zu fühlen. Er spürte eine warme Zunge über seine vom herum beißen gerötete Unterlippe gleiten und keuchte. Damit öffnete er seine Lippen und ließ Toby passieren. Der Geschmack war so süß und Harry hatte das Gefühl in seinem ganzen Leben nicht so etwas Gutes geschmeckt zu haben. Sanft erwiderte er den Kuss und lehnte sich an Toby's Körper, der ihm nun ganz nah war. Wie von selbst legten sich seine Arme um Toby's Nacken. Harry verlor sich vollkommen in sich selbst. Wärme durchströmte seinen Körper und sein Glied begann sich zu verhärten und gegen Toby's Oberschenkel zu drücken. Mit dieser aufsteigenden Erregung intensivierte er den Kuss und zog Toby's Kopf näher zu sich herunter um ihn noch inniger zu küssen. Sein Knie ließ er seitlich an Toby's Oberschenkel hochwandern, bis zu dessen Hüfte. Toby schien genauso erregt zu sein wie Harry, denn auch er schwang von der vorigen unglaublichen Zärtlichkeit zu immer wilder und heißer werdenden Leidenschaft um. Seine Hände, die um Harry's Rücken geschlossen waren, wanderten tiefer, über die harten Pobacken und mit einem Ruck hob er Harry hoch. Dieser schlang sofort seine Beine um Toby's Taille um besseren Halt zu haben und vertiefte den Kuss noch weiter, indem er Toby's Kopf leicht nach hinten zog und nun von oben herab seine Zunge in die flehende Mundhöhle stieß.

Toby's Arme umfassten ihn fest und trugen ihn zu einer freien Arbeitsplatte, wo Toby ihn absetzte und seine Arme zurückzog um sich seiner Hose zu entledigen. Harry küsste immer noch stürmisch auf Toby ein und ließ dessen Lippen und Zunge keine Pause. Nur als er Toby das Shirt über den Kopf zerrte gab er kurz Abstand. Toby nutzte diese Freiheit um kehlig zu stöhnen, einmal tief einzuatmen und gleich wurde er wieder von Harry's nunmehr rot geschwollenen Lippen in Besitz genommen.

Immer noch auf den betörenden Geschmack konzentriert spürte Harry Toby's schlanke Hand an seinem Oberschenkel entlang nach oben gleiten, bis sich die geschickten Finger um seine pulsierende Erektion schlossen und verlangend auf und ab strichen. Widerwillig löste Harry den Kuss um zu stöhnen und seinen Kopf in den Nacken zu legen. Toby's Lippen stahlen sich über Harry's hervorstehenden Kehlkopf über das Brustbein zu der leicht vorgereizten Brustwarze, an der er sich festsaugte und mit der Zunge weiter stimulierte.

„Toby," keuchte Harry und spreizte seine Beine. Er war bereit. Seine Erregung war so groß, dass er es nicht mehr lange aushalten würde. Er wollte genommen werden, tief und hart. Den Oberkörper weiter nach hinten gelehnt, präsentierte er Toby seinen Eingang.

„Das Gel," murmelte Toby und wollte kurz von Harry ablassen um es aus dem Schlafzimmer zu holen.

„Scheiß auf das Gel," krächzte Harry. „Wir sind in der Küche. Nimm Olivenöl oder sowas. Aber beeil dich."

Toby, der ebenso aufgeheizt wie Harry war, drehte sich nur um, um nach der Ölflasche zu greifen und träufelte sich dann einige Tropfen auf sein erregtes Glied. Sie hatten beide nicht die Geduld für die Vorbereitung und so setzte Toby seine Verhärtung an Harry's Schließmuskel an und drang mit einem rauhen Stöhnen in ihn ein. Harry schrie vor Verzückung auf. Er verspürte nur Lust und hob sein Becken an, um Toby tiefer in sich aufzunehmen. Gleichzeitig begannen sie ihren Rhythmus gegeneinander. Harry ließ seinen Unterleib kreisen, während Toby kräftig zustieß. Gepackt von den überirdischen Gefühlen schrie Harry bei jedem Stoß auf. Er ließ sich ganz gehen und presste seinen Muskelring fester um Toby's Glied zusammen. Toby keuchte schwer und beschleunigte seinen Rhythmus. Gleichzeitig packte er Harry's im Takt wippende Erektion und massierte sie hart.

Harry bog seinen Rücken durch und stöhnte einen durchgehenden Laut, während er sein Becken leicht nach oben kippte. Mit dem nächsten Stoß berührte Toby Harry's empfindlichsten Punkt. Blitze durchzuckten Harry. Er schrie Toby's Namen. Doch noch wollte er nicht aufgeben. Toby war zu gut und kräftig und erfüllte Harry voll und ganz, als dass er dieses Gefühl vorzeitig beenden wollte. Seine restliche Selbstbeherrschung ließ ihn noch einige weitere Stöße ertragen, die mit jedem mal härter und tiefer wurden, bis er schließlich ein letztes Mal gequält aufschrie, sich aufbäumte, die Pobacken zusammenkniff und sich über seinen Bauch ergoss, im selben Moment als auch Toby ein verzerrtes „Harry" stöhnte und sich in Harry erlöste.

Jeder mit seiner eigenen Erschöpfung kämpfend, verharrten sie noch einige Momente in dieser Position, bevor sich Toby aus Harry zurück zog. Harry atmete schwer und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Hätte ihm vor drei Tagen jemand gesagt, dass er mal von Sex erschöpfter als von einem Quidditchspiel sein würde, hätte er nur laut aufgelacht. Doch im Moment hatte er nichtmal dafür die Kraft. Er hatte seine Augen immer noch geschlossen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, als er Toby's Zunge an seinem Bauch spürte, die sein heißes Sperma ableckte. Außerdem fühlte er Toby's Finger, die sich mit seinen verkeilten und den Daumen, der zärtlich über seinen Handrücken strich. Harry öffnete die Augen als Toby's Zunge an seinem Kinn angekommen war. Er schlang seinen freien Arm um den warmen Körper und klammerte sich an ihn, während er seinen Lippen auf Toby's Mund presste.

Der Sex mit Toby schüttete jedesmal soviele Gefühle in ihm aus und oft verspürte er einfach nur das Bedürfnis diese hinauszuweinen. Er beendete den Kuss und presste sich so eng an Toby wie es nur möglich war. Jedesmal nachdem sich Toby aus ihm zurückgezogen hatte, glaubte er einen Teil von sich verloren zu haben und nur durch engsten Körperkontakt wieder finden zu können. In ihm war eine Leere, die Toby jedoch mit seinem identen Herzschlag und der mit seiner eigenen verschmolzenen Haut wieder füllte.

„Ich liebe dich," murmelte Harry in Toby's Schulter und grub sein Gesicht in die duftende Haut.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Harry," flüstere Toby und strich durch Harry's Haar.

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange sie so da gestanden hatten, doch irgendwann begann die Soße am Herd wie Lava zu brodeln und zu spritzen. Toby löste sich aus der Umarmung, gab Harry einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging dann nachdem er seine Hose wieder angezogen hatte zum Herd um sich um das Essen zu kümmern.

„Deckst du für uns draußen den Tisch?" fragte er, während er die Spaghetti in das mittlerweile kochende Wasser gab.

„Mach ich," antwortete Harry und rutschte von der Arbeitsplatte. Er lehnte sich von hinten an Toby und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Hals. „Ich muss nur vorher schnell ins Bad."

Toby drehte sich zu ihm um und küsste seine Nasenspitze. „Ja klar, Die Spaghetti brauchen sowieso noch zehn Minuten."

Harry schmiegte sich nochmal kurz an Toby's Brust, sog dessen Duft ein und wandte sich dann ab. Er war komplett durchgeschwitzt und stellte sich deshalb unter die kalte Dusche. Das Wasser prasselte auf seinen salzigen Körper. Harry war glücklich. Bei Toby hatte er sich noch nie unwohl gefühlt. Es stimmt einfach alles zwischen ihnen und nun… nun hatte er Toby gesagt, das er ihn liebte und er meinte es von ganzem Herzen so. Am liebsten würde er hinaus gehen und der ganzen Welt erzählen, wie glücklich er war, denn auch Toby hatte gesagt, dass er ihn liebe und Harry wurde bewusst, dass er diese Worte noch nie zuvor gesagt bekommen hatte.

Ein paar Minuten später betrat Harry wieder die Küche. Seine Kleider lagen noch genauso am Boden wie er sie abgeworfen hatte und er sammelte sie ein um sich wieder anzuziehen. Toby kam zu ihm herüber, küsste ihn kurz auf die Lippen und drückte ihm dann Teller und Besteck in die Hände.

„In drei Minuten ist das Essen fertig," sagte er, bevor er wieder hinter die Theke ging und sich daran machte, die Thunfischsoße in eine große Schale zu füllen. Harry trat hinaus und deckte den Tisch. Aus der Vitrine im Wohnzimmer holte er Wassergläser.

„Warte Harry," hielt ihn Toby auf. „Nimm auch gleich zwei Rotwein-Gläser mit, ja?"

Harry sah erst fragend zu Toby, dann in die Vitrine und wieder zurück zu Toby. „Welche sind das?" fragte er beschämt.

Toby lachte. „Die großen bauchigen Stielgläser."

Davon überzeugt die Richtigen gefunden zu haben, vollendete er seine Aufgabe. Außerdem verteilte er auf der ganzen Terrasse Kerzen, die er bei der Suche nach den Servietten entdeckt hatte und zündete sie an. Zurück bei Toby setzte er sich auf die Theke und sah zu, wie Toby die Spaghetti abseihte und dann mit etwas Butter ebenfalls in eine Schüssel gab.

„Nimmst du das mit raus?" Toby hielt Harry zwei korkene Untersetzer und eine geöffnete Weinflasche hin und folgte ihm dann hinaus.

Toby staunte, als er Harry's Werk betrachtete. „Endlich lern ich mal auch deine romantische Seite kennen," sagte er zärtlich, nachdem er das Essen abgestellt hatte und legte seine Arme um Harry. „Deine Vielfalt gefällt mir." Toby grinste und küsste Harry dann auf den Mund.

„Ich glaube das Essen wird kalt," murmelte Harry in den Kuss. „Außerdem hab ich wirklich Hunger."

„Na dann," Toby löste sich von Harry, „dann wird jetzt eben erst mal gegessen." Er setzte sich und begann auszuteilen und schenkte den Wein ein.

„Und, was hast du heute gemacht?" fragte Toby, als sie beide ihre Teller vor sich hatte. „Hast du deinen Aufsatz fertig bekommen?" Sie stießen mit dem Wein an und tranken.

„Naja," Harry räusperte sich. „Eigentlich hab ich damit noch gar nicht begonnen. Ich hab meine Bücherliste bekommen und für die Schule eingekauft."

„Sag mal," Toby's Stimme klang plötzlich ernst. „Tut mir leid, wenn ich dir damit vielleicht zu nahe trete, aber wovon lebst zu eigentlich? Ich meine woher hast du dein Geld?"

„Geerbt," antwortete Harry kurz und wusste aber, dass er darauf näher eingehen sollte. „Als meine Eltern starben, haben sie mir in kleines Vermögen hinterlassen, von dem ich aber bis zu meinem elften Geburtstag nichts wusste. Und vor zwei Jahren starb mein Patenonkel. Er hat mir seine gesamten Besitztümer vererbt und er war Teil einer sehr reichen Familie."

Harry erzählte einfach drauflos und merkte, dass er Toby eigentlich gar nicht alles verschweigen musste. Einzig und allein die Tatsache, dass er Zauberer war, musste er für sich behalten.

Sie waren längst mit dem Essen fertig, als Harry gerade von Hogwarts erzählte.

„Es ist eine Art Internat, wo es vier Häuser gibt. Durch einen Test wird man in das Haus eingestuft in das man am besten passt..."

Toby hörte die ganze Zeit stillschweigend zu, ohne nachzuhaken, wenn er etwas nicht verstand und Harry war ihm sehr dankbar dafür.

Irgendwann stand Toby auf und kam zu Harry, um ihn kurz auf die Stirn zu küssen. „Möchtest du Kaffee?" fragte er.

„Gern," sagte Harry und streichelte Toby's Hand, die an seiner Schulter lag. „Kann ich dir helfen?"

„Nein, schon ok. Dauert ja nicht lange." Toby küsste Harry's Finger auf seiner Hand. „Aber du könntest Musik machen."

Harry nickte und stand auf. Er legte seine Arme um Toby und drückte sich an ihn. „Ich bin so glücklich, dass ich dich kennengelernt habe," flüsterte Harry.

Toby presste Harry noch mehr an sich und streichelte über seinen Rücken. „Komm Schatz," murmelte er und küsste Harry aufs Ohr. „Kaffee und Musik und dann würde ich gern mehr über deine Freunde hören."

„Okay," Harry löste die Umarmung. „aber du musst mir auch von deinen Freunden erzählen."

Sie gingen gemeinsam hinein und Harry beobachtete Toby dabei, wie er die Espresso Maschine bediente. Er prägte sich den Vorgang genau ein. Und während Toby einen Teller mit Keksen füllte, ging Harry vor dem CD-Regal auf und ab und suchte nach der richtigen Musik.

„Was würdest du vorschlagen?" wandte er sich schließlich an Toby. „Ich kenne das meiste davon nicht."

„Hm…" Toby kam zu Harry, lehnte sich von hinten an ihn und stützte seinen Kopf auf Harry's. „Vielleicht ‚Tuck and Patti'." Er nahm eine CD aus dem Regal und gab sie Harry. Dieser legte sie ein und sofort begann Toby mit der Musik mitzusingen.

„Kannst du Zucker und den Keksteller mit hinaus nehmen?" Toby ging mit zwei Café Latte an Harry vorbei. Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und folgte ihm.

Sie saßen erst mal stillschweigend, tranken ihren Kaffee und rauchten eine Zigarette. Harry hatte sich daran gewöhnt zum Kaffee zu rauchen, oder auch immer wieder mal nach dem Sex. Er rauchte nicht viel, vielleicht drei Zigaretten am Tag, aber er konnte sich schon nicht mehr vorstellen ganz darauf zu verzichten. Toby wiederum hatte seinen Zigarettenkonsum stark eingeschränkt und rauchte nur noch halb so viel, wie normal.

„Hermione wird mir einen Vortrag halten, wenn sie erfährt, dass ich rauche." Harry lachte auf.

„Wer ist Hermione?" fragte Toby noch und dämpfte seine Zigarette aus.

„Meine beste Freundin. Ron, Hermione und ich sind ein richtiges Kleeblatt," begann Harry zu erzählen. „Wir gehen alle in die gleiche Klasse." Dann berichtete er von den vielen Späßen die sie ausgeheckt hatten, von Hermione's Einsatz für Gerechtigkeit und Tierschutz und dergleichen, von Ron's nicht vorhandenem Feingefühl, von Hermione's Intelligenz, von Ron's Begeisterung für Schach, und schließlich davon, dass die beiden nun ein Paar waren und Harry sich oft wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen vorkam. „Klar machen wir noch unsere Touren zu dritt, aber es ist einfach nicht mehr das gleiche." Harry seufzte. „Ständig knutschen sie herum und ich weiß nie wo ich hinsehen soll."

„So ist das eben bei frisch Verliebten," lächelte Toby und stand auf. „Die halten es eben ohne einander kaum eine Stunde aus." Er war nun bei Harry und küsste diesen auf die Lippen. „Lass und auf die Hollywoodschaukel setzen, da können wir kuscheln beim Reden."

Er zog Harry auf und setzte sich mit ihm auf die gepolsterte Korbschaukel. Harry schmiegte sich an Toby's Schulter, küsste ihn auf den Hals und schloss genießend die Augen. Toby legte seinen Arm und ihn und stieß sich vom Boden ab, sodass sie leicht in der Sommernacht wiegten.

„Wer ist eigentlich dieser Malfoy?" fragte Toby nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

„Malfoy?" wiederholte Harry und versuchte sich zu erinnern wann er Malfoy erwähnt haben konnte.

„Ja, du meintest Malfoy wäre der Einzige, der Hermione ab und zu in der Schule schlagen würde," erklärte Toby.

„Hab ich das wirklich gesagt?" fragte Harry geschockt. Toby nickte nur und Harry begann zu erzählen. „Malfoy ist mein Erzfeind. Wir haben uns das erste Mal in dem Laden getroffen, wo wir unsere Schulkleidung kaufen. Schon damals hielt ich ihn für arrogant. Als er dann bei der ersten Zugfahrt Ron beleidigte und mich an seine Seite ziehen wollte, hab ich sein Freundschaftsangebot ausgeschlagen und seit dem verachten wir uns." Harry war in Rage. Warum krebste Malfoy gerade hier bei Toby in seinen Gedanken herum? Er wollte sich nicht mit ihm befassen.

„Klingt allerdings als wäret ihr nicht unbedingt die besten Freunde." Toby strich durch Harry's Haar und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Erzähl mir mehr von ihm."

„Er ist ein arrogantes mieses Frettchen," schimpfte Harry. „Mehr gibt's dazu nicht zu sagen."

„Frettchen?" Toby hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

Harry erschrak. „Ach, ist ein Insider…" winkte er ab und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln. „Malfoy ist so der Typ lange zurückgegelte weiß blonde Haare, groß und extrem gut gebaut… zumindest behauptet er das. Er hat bestimmt mit halb Hogwarts geschlafen und wenn er durch einen Raum geht starren ihm alle auf seinen Knack-Arsch." Harry lachte höhnisch auf. „Er ist so was von eingebildet..." schloss er seine Schilderungen und versuchte seinen Ärger hinunterzuschlucken.

„Klingt als wäre er ein heißer Typ," meinte Toby. „Wenn sogar sein Erzfeind behauptet, er hätte einen knackigen Hintern."

„Das hab ich gar nicht!" protestierte Harry empört, doch dann wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, dass Toby recht hatte. „Er ist trotzdem ein Idiot," grummelte Harry.

„Schon gut, Baby," lächelte Toby. „Solange sich diese Einstellung nicht ändert, muss ich nicht eifersüchtig sein."

„Keine Sorge," spöttelte Harry. „Auf Malfoy brauchst du nie eifersüchtig zu sein."

„Na dann ist's ja gut." Toby lehnte sich zu Harry und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Einige Zeit lang waren sie einfach damit beschäftigt sich gegenseitig zärtlich zu streicheln und zu küssen. Irgendwann lag Harry quer über die Hollywoodschaukel am Rücken, seinen Kopf in Toby's Schoß gebettet und sah zu ihm auf in dessen leuchtend blaue Augen.

„Erzähl mir von deinen Freunden," sagte Harry und griff nach Toby's Hand mit der er seine Finger verkeilte. „Ich würde sie zu gern mal kennenlernen."

„Ich bin froh, dass du das sagst," meinte Toby und Harry blickte ihn fragend an. „Am Freitag mach ich hier eine kleine Party, weil meine beste Freundin Amy Geburtstag hat."

„Heißt das ich werde deine Freunde bald treffen?" fragte Harry freudig und legte dann einen scheuen Blick auf. „Bin ich überhaupt eingeladen?"

„Was für eine Frage!" Toby beugte sich zu Harry hinunter und küsste ihn kurz auf die Nasenspitze. „Natürlich bist du eingeladen. Seit ich Amy am Telefon von dir erzählt habe, kann sie es gar nicht erwarten, dich kennenzulernen."

Harry schmunzelte. „Was hast du ihr denn erzählt?" fragte er gespielt geschockt.

„Ach nur, dass du wahnsinnig gut im Bett bist," Toby grinste. „Und dass ich dich nie wieder hergebe."

Harry lachte auf. „Damit kann ich leben – aber warum zum Teufel erzählst du Amy wie ich im Bett bin?"

„Das ist eine lange und sehr komplizierte Geschichte," meinte Toby. „Also geh ich jetzt erstmal aufs Klo, öffne noch eine Flasche Wein und dann erzähl ich sie dir, ok?"

Harry nickte. Er hob den Kopf an um Toby flüchtig auf den Mund zu küssen und ihm gleichzeitig zu ermöglichen aufzustehen.

„Lauf nicht weg," lächelte Toby und ging Richtung Balkontür.

„Keine Sorge," Harry gähnte. „Mich hat die erste Flasche Wein schon außer Gefecht gesetzt. Ich beweg mich heut keinen Millimeter mehr."

„Das werden wir noch sehen," schmunzelte Toby und ging hinein.

Harry blieb mit einem sanften Grinsen auf den Lippen zurück. Wenn es darum ging mit Toby zu schlafen, dann würde er sich bestimmt ganz schnell wieder bewegen können. Doch im Moment machte ihn der Wein träge. Seine Augenlider waren schwer und Harry musste sich bemühen nicht einzuschlafen. Er wollte unbedingt von Toby's Freunden hören. Und schließlich hatte er den ganzen Abend von sich erzählt, da konnte er doch jetzt nicht einfach einschlafen.

Er war erstaunt, dass er Toby so viel von sich und seinem Leben erzählen hatte können. Lediglich ein paar Details hatte er verschwiegen, doch zumindest musste er nicht lügen. Alles was er gesagt hatte war die Wahrheit, wenn auch nur die halbe.

Einige Minuten später kam Toby mit einer neuen Weinflasche zurück, er schenkte sich und Harry ein. „Auf heute Nacht," sagte er verheißungsvoll und grinste.

Sie stießen an und Harry trank einen Schluck. Dann stellten sie die Gläser hinter sich auf das Fensterbrett und Harry legte sich wieder in Toby's Schoß.

„Amy ist einfach wundervoll," begann Toby. „Wir haben uns kennengelernt als ich die Aufnahmeprüfung an der Musicalschule gemacht habe. Und sie als seelische Unterstützung für ihre Freundin Kelly mit war. Wir haben uns am Kaffee-Automaten getroffen und sie hat sich auch meiner angenommen, da ich mit den Nerven total fertig war und ständig mein Kleingeld fallen ließ. Sie war einfach spitze und wir haben Telefonnummern ausgetauscht. Danach sind wir öfters zusammen tanzen gegangen und hatten jedesmal eine Menge Spaß. Einmal haben wir einen Video-Abend gemacht – Amy und ich. Wir haben uns „Die Hochzeit meines besten Freundes" angesehen und massenhaft Prosecco getrunken. Irgendwann hat Amy mich gefragt, ob ich schon mal etwas mit einer Frau hatte. Ich verneinte und dann hat sie mich plötzlich geküsst. Wir waren beide nicht mehr ganz nüchtern und haben miteinander geschlafen. Am nächsten Morgen war uns beiden das so peinlich, dass wir nur darüber lachen konnten." Toby lachte. „Seitdem sind wir die besten Freunde und ich kann mit ihr über alles reden, auch über Sex." Toby endete seine Geschichte und sah Harry erwartungsvoll an.

„Wow," war alles was Harry von sich geben konnte. „Also jetzt bin ich wirklich gespannt auf Amy."

Toby lächelte. „Du wirst sie lieben. Sie ist ein Schatz." Er lachte auf. „Wenn auch etwas verrückt."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile. Toby schwelgte für sich in Erinnerungen und Harry beobachtete ihn dabei, bis es ihm irgendwann zu langweilig wurde und er sich aufrichtete um Toby zu küssen.

„Ich dachte du wolltest dich heute nicht mehr bewegen," schmunzelte Toby nach dem Kuss.

„Will ich auch nicht," schmollte Harry gespielt. „Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich nicht da bin." Er grinste. „Außerdem kannst ja auch nur du dich bewegen."

Toby lachte. „Jaja, das ist mal wieder typisch. Mir überlässt du die Arbeit." Er stand auf und ließ Harry's Kopf sanft in die Kissen gleiten. „Aber du wirst es noch bereuen, diesen Vorschlag gemacht zu haben."

„Da bin ich ja mal gespannt," murmelte Harry und Toby lächelte ihn verschwörerisch an. Er beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und Harry wollte schon seinen Mund für den Kuss öffnen, als Toby einen Arm unter seine Kniekehlen und den anderen unter seinen Nacken schob und Harry aufhob. Neugierig sah er in Toby's Augen und konnte ein feuriges Funkeln entdecken, das ihn vor Vorfreude schnurren ließ.

Toby trug Harry ins Schlafzimmer und legte in vorsichtig aufs Bett. Wieder beugte er sich über Harry und diesmal küsste er ihn. Mit den Händen glitt er über Harry's Oberkörper und streifte ihm das Shirt über den Kopf. Harry lag einfach nur da und ließ Toby machen. Nichtmal als Toby ihm mühevoll die Hose auszog hatte er die Güte sein Becken zur Hilfe anzuheben. Er lachte über Toby's angestrengten Blick und wurde zur „Strafe" hart geküsst. Er erwiderte den Kuss ebenso verlangend, ohne jedoch seine Hände mit in das lustvolle Vorspiel einzubringen.

Nach einer Weile löste sich Toby von Harry und stellte sich so neben das Bett, dass Harry ihn gut beobachten konnte. Langsam und verführerisch zog sich Toby das Shirt über den Kopf und streichelte ausführlich seinen Oberkörper. Er ließ seine Finger mit seinem Piercing spielen, so wie Harry es immer tat und wanderte dann tiefer um sich seine Hose aufzuknöpfen und mitsamt den Boxershorts abzustreifen. Als er vollkommen nackt vor Harry stand fixierte er diesen mit einem lüsternen Blick und streichelte seinen Bauch entlang nach unten. Keuchend umfasste er sein verhärtetes Glied und begann es zu massieren. Seine Augen ließ er für keinen Moment von Harry's abgleiten. Harry biss sich bei dem verführerischen Anblick auf die Unterlippe und überlegte kurz, ob er das von ihm auferlegte Spiel abbrechen und sich einfach auf Toby stürzen sollte. Doch er hielt sich zurück und wartete sehnsüchtig, was Toby tun würde.

Dieser jedoch schien von seinem eigenen Körper so begeistert, dass er sich selbst noch gründlich streichelte und liebkoste. Harry war extrem erregt. Es gefiel ihm Toby dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich selbst verwöhnte, aber schön langsam wurde er ungeduldig. Sein Körper schrie förmlich nach Befriedigung.

Toby schien das nun auch eingesehen zu haben und kniete sich am Fußende vom Bett nieder. Er biss sich kurz auf die Lippen und leckte dann über Harry's Fußsohle. Hary sog die Luft ein. Es kitzelte, doch er zwang sich still zu halten. An den Zehen angekommen, begann Toby daran zu knabbern und zu saugen. Er ließ sich viel Zeit und Harry merkte, dass Toby ein Fuß-Fetischist war. Auf einmal war ihm vollkommen klar, warum Toby Schuhe verkaufte.

Toby strich nun mit seinen Armen über Harry's Beine nach oben und folgte mit seinen feuchten Lippen. Seine Finger schlossen sich um Harry's Erektion, während seine Zunge noch an Harry's Schenkelinnenseite nach oben glitt. Quälend sanft verteilte er Küsse auf Harry's Hoden und seinem Schaft, bis er plötzlich und mit großem Druck seine Lippen über die feucht glitzernde Eichel stülpte und Harry hart in sich einsaugte. Harry stöhnte und verspürte das Bedürfnis in die engen Lippen zu stoßen, doch wieder beherrschte er sich und Toby belohnte ihn mit einem reizenden Kneifen in seine Brustwarze.

„Oh Gott," keuchte Harry und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Doch er öffnete sich enttäuscht wieder, als Toby sich zurückzog. Harry war so aufgeheizt und bebte vor Verlangen. Zufrieden sah er, wie Toby nach der Tube mit dem Gleitgel griff und musste sich nun mit aller Kraft davon abhalten, die Beine zu spreizen und Toby seinen Po entgegen zu strecken. Gespannt wartete er auf das Kommende.

Langsam und gründlich massierte Toby seine Erektion mit dem Gel ein und blickte Harry dabei unentwegt in die Augen. Als Toby's Finger sich Harry's Po näherten, zuckte dieser leicht, doch er bemühte sich immernoch, seine Bewegungslosigkeit aufrecht zu erhalten. Toby grinste. Sanft drückte er einen Finger in Harry's Poritze während er mit der anderen Hand dessen Beine spreizte. Wieder widmete er sich ausgiebig seiner Aufgabe. Er weitete Harry sanft und sah dabei genau seinem Finger zu, der immer wieder in Harrys Eingang verschwand und wieder in Erscheinung trat. Harry seufzte. Er spürte, dass sein Glied zu tropfen angefangen hatte. Toby reizte ihn absichtlich, doch noch war er nicht bereit das Spiel aufzugeben. Er spürte wie ein weiterer Finger hinzugefügt wurde und wie gleichzeitig Toby's andere Hand nach Harrys Erektion griff. Quälend rieb er über die nasse Spitze und verteilte Harrys Saft darüber.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern bis Toby sich langsam aufrichtete und sein eigenes Glied an Harrys Eingang führte. Wieder wurde Harrys Durchhaltevermögen auf die Probe gestellt als Toby nur sanft seine Eichel auf Harrys Poloch schlug. Er schien es wirklich ausreizen zu wollen, doch plötzlich brannten Harrys Sicherungen durch. Keuchend warf er sich auf Toby, der erstaunt am Rücken landete. Mit einem Griff hatte er Toby's Glied geschnappt und an seinen Schließmuskel angesetzt. Mir einem heftigen Stöhnen ließ er sich auf Toby sinken.

„Das hat ja lange genug gedauert," grinst er spöttisch. Doch Harry war das egal. Er wollte Toby spüren und zwar hart.

Ohne genau zu wissen, wie er sich bewegen musste fing Harry einfach an seine Hüften kreisen zu lassen. Seine Bewegungen waren unkontrolliert und hatten nicht annähernd den gewünschten Effekt. Frustriert ließ er sich auf Toby's Brust sinken.

Er spürte wie Toby vor Lachen bebte und biss sich gequält auf die Lippen.

„Wenn du mich weiter quälst, geh ich ins Bad und nehm mich meines Problems selber an," schmollte Harry.

Seine Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht. Toby entglitt Harry und drehte diesen um, sodass Harry vor ihm kniete. Sachte drückte er Harrys Oberkörper nach unten, bis dieser in Bankstellung vor ihm saß. Ohne noch lange zu fackeln drang Toby in Harry ein.

Erleichtert keuchte Harry auf und presste sein Becken Toby entgegen. Immer noch langsam, aber tiefer als je zuvor glitt Toby in Harry. Seine Hände hielten Harrys Hüften fest während er gleichmäßige Stöße ausführte. Er schien jedes Mal wenn er tief in Harry eindrang in vollen Zügen zu genießen und traf jedes Mal Harry's empfindlichsten Punkt, doch Harry verbrannte fast unter ihm vor Lust.

Immer öfter versuchte Harry sein Becken Toby's Händen zu entreißen und selbst einen schnelleren Rhythmus vorzugeben, doch Toby hielt ihn beinhart fest. Trotzig zog er seinen Schließmuskel um Toby zusammen und hoffte ihn dadurch zu mehr Tempo anzuregen. Erstaunt stöhnte Toby auf und schließlich brach auch sein Bann und sein Stoßen wurde mit einem Mal schneller und härter.

Nicht lange und Harry kam zuckend, obwohl er sich selbst nichtmal gestreichelt hatte. Er bäumte sich auf und presste seinen Oberkörper gegen Toby's Brust. Auch Toby stöhnte ein letztes Mal auf und kam in Harry. Seine Arme umfingen Harrys zitternden Körper.

„Ich liebe dich," flüsterte Toby plötzlich in sein Ohr und Harry konnte nicht anders als mit einem „Ich liebe dich auch" zu antworten.

Vorsichtig löste Toby die feste Umarmung.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr," säuselte er. „Ich werde dich nie wieder gehen lassen." Toby zog Harry mit sich und legte sich zurück aufs Bett.

„Ich werde auch nie von dir weggehen," murmelte Harry und küsste Toby sanft auf den Mund. Zärtlich streichelte er die bebenden Lippen und umschlang mit seiner Zunge die Toby's.

Küssend, streichelnd und sich unaufhörlich sanfte Worte zuflüsternd, kamen die beiden nebeneinander zur Ruhe und schliefen selig Arm in Arm ein.

**Tbc…**

* * *

**Review-Antworten:**

Mona: *hihi* ich find's süß, dass du Toby vermisst. Ich vermisse ihn auch schon *gg* das mit Draco und Harry wird noch ne Weile dauern… aber es wird kommen. Ich hoffe ich konnte deine Entzugserscheinungen wenigstens ein bisschen stillen.

Fledermauz: alle lieben Toby *gg* find ich cool, aber ich versteh's. Ich liebe ihn auch *meins meins meins* danke für dein Review und dein Lob.

Knuddelmuff: hi Süße *knutsch* danke für dein Review. *hehe* das mit dem „Jean" ist einfach ein Fehler, danke für's hinweisen ;) schei* Umgangssprache *gg* Ich hoffe es hat wieder gefallen. *bussi*

Tini-chan: könntest du von Toby lassen? *gg* also ich nicht *grins* danke für's Kommi.

Angelus-azrael: ja irgendwie scheint ihnen das wirklich zu gefallen *gg* tja, Dumbledore kann man eben nichts verschweigen. Der wird später dann noch ne wichtige Rolle spielen, aber wie genau verrat ich noch nicht *gg* danke für's Review.

Lara-Lynx: *hihi* direkt gespritzt wird hier nix… nur langsam und quälend in kleinen Dosen verabreicht *g* Harry's Fehler wird noch ein wenig auf sich warten lassen, aber wird kommen. Danke fürs Lob!

12


	6. Kapitel 6

Ist hier noch jemand?

Ich kann es keinem verübeln wenn dies nicht so ist. Nach sagenhaften 4 Jahren, melde ich mich mit meiner Story zurück. Es gibt keine Entschuldigung für diese viel zu lange Wartezeit, dennoch hoffe ich, dass ihr mir verzeiht und weiterlest. Aber wenn ihr Toby auch nur halb so sehr vermisst habt wie ich in den letzten Jahren, dann hege ich daran keinen Zweifel.

Ich musste in den vorangegangenen Kapiteln ein paar Kleinigkeiten ändern. Vor allem wird euch auffallen, dass sich die letzte Lemon-Szene verändert hat. Keine Sorge, Harry wird auch noch zum Zug kommen, allerdings hab ich dafür ganz konkrete Pläne.

Ja, konkrete Pläne. Das heißt tatsächlich, dass ich mir Gedanken um das Vorankommen der Geschichte gemacht hab und auch schon ein grobes Konzept hab. Möglicherweise werd ich ein paar Dinge nochmal umwerfen, aber im Großen und Ganzen denke ich, dass ich die Richtung weiß, in die die Story gehen soll.

So genug geredet, ihr habt immerhin vier verdammt lange Jahre auf dieses Kapitel gewartet. Ich hoffe euch damit nicht zu enttäuschen!

Liebe Grüße

AL

Disclaimer: alle J.. Wie immer kein Geld für mich... leider ;)

Warning: das hier ist Slash, also m/m und außerdem massenhaft Lemon-Szenen gg nen Plot gibt's aber trotzdem… glaub ich zumindest

Pairing: Harry? … später eventuell kurz Harry/Draco

P.S. Ich hoffe es sind nirgendwo mehr meine Fußzeilen aus dem doc.-Dokument drin. Wenn doch, dann bitte Bescheid sagen und ich such sie nochmal und lösch sie raus.

* * *

**6. Kapitel**

Der Freitag kam schneller als erwartet. Harry kam gerade bei der Wohnungstür herein. Er hatte Toby den ganzen Tag bei den Vorbereitungen geholfen und war dann nur kurz im tropfenden Kessel gewesen um sich umzuziehen. Toby stand immer noch in der Küche und richtete die letzten Häppchen an einem Tablett an.

„Hi Baby," grüßte er Harry mit einem breiten Lächeln und einem Kuss. „Kommst du mit unter die Dusche?"

„Haben wir denn noch soviel Zeit?" fragte Harry zweifelnd und blickte auf die Guinness-Uhr über der CD-Anlage.

Toby presste seinen Körper an ihn und Harry konnte das bereits harte Glied deutlich spüren.

„Dafür ist immer Zeit," flüsterte ihm Toby verführerisch ins Ohr. „Außerdem kommen meine Freunde immer zu spät. Abgesehen von Amy vielleicht. Er leckte über Harrys Ohr, der genüsslich die Luft einsog.

„Also? Kommst du nun mit?" Nicht fähig noch irgendwelche Proteste anzubringen ließ sich Harry von Toby mitziehen, der sich schon aus seinen Jeans schälte, die das einzige waren was er anhatte. Und ehe Harry sich versah, war er schon unter den lauwarmen Duschstrahl geschubst und an die Wand gepinnt worden. Er fühlte Toby's Hände überall an seinem Körper. Seine Jeans wurden geöffnet und mit vereinten Kräften schafften sie es den durchnässten Stoff ganz von seiner Haut zu trennen.

„Oh Baby, ich bin so scharf auf dich, ich halte es kaum noch aus," murmelte Toby, drehte Harry mit der Brust zur Wand und schob seine Beine auseinander. Harry spürte die drängenden Finger, die gegen seinen Eingang drückten und sich langsam vorarbeiteten. Er war vollkommen entspannt durch das warme Wasser und so verspürte er auch überhaupt keinen Schmerz als Toby seine scheinbar mit Spucke angefeuchteten Finger in ihn schob. Er stöhnte laut auf, als Toby seine Prostata berührte.

„Mach endlich," keuchte er und spreizte seine Beine noch ein bisschen mehr.

Toby schien es schon wirklich eilig zu haben, er entfernte seine Finger und schon im nächsten Moment stieß er heftig sein steinhartes Glied in ihn. Sie stöhnten gleichzeitig laut auf. Harry bekam keine Sekunde um sich ein wenig zu beruhigen, denn Toby fand sich gleich in einen harten Rhythmus ein. Harry fasste mit einer Hand nach seiner eigenen Erektion und begann diese zu massieren.

„Dich zu nehmen ist das Größte," keuchte Toby in sein Ohr..

Und plötzlich hörte Harry die Eingangstür und Schritte. Er erstarrte. Sie hatten die Badezimmertür nicht geschlossen.

„Toby," hisste er nervös. Doch dieser war so sehr in seiner Lust gefangen, dass er ihn nicht zu hören schien.

„Lasst euch nicht stören," erklang da eine belustigte Frauenstimme und endlich verharrte Toby. „Ich mach schon mal Kaffee." Und schon bewegten sich die Schritte weiter.

Harry musste ziemlich verwirrt dreingesehen haben, denn Toby ließ sogleich ein erklärendes „Amy" hören und setzte dann wieder in seinen diesmal etwas ruhigeren Rhythmus ein.

„Toby," keuchte Harry. „Warte. Ich kann das nicht. Ich…" Doch Toby stieß mit einem Mal tief und kräftig zu und sofort war Amy vergessen. Harry nahm wieder die Massage seines prallen Glieds auf und spürte wie er seinem Höhepunkt immer näher kam. Er keuchte immer wieder Toby's Namen und beschleunigte die Bewegung seiner Hand.

Und dann kam er. Mit einem gewaltigen Schrei ergoss er sich über die Duschkacheln und zog seinen Schließmuskel um Toby's hämmerndes Glied zusammen. Jeder weitere Stoß, der seine Prostata traf, durchzuckte ihn wie ein gewaltiger Blitz. Er glaubte zerspringen zu müssen. Gerade in dem Moment als ihn seine Kraft verließ und er zu Boden sinken wollte, fasste ihn Toby um den Bauch und kam selbst mit einem tiefen Stöhnen.

Gemeinsam ließen sie sich zu Boden sinken und von dem warmen Wasserstrahl berieseln.

„Das war unglaublich," murmelte Harry nach einiger Zeit immer noch erschöpft.

„DU bist unglaublich, Baby," antwortete Toby mit einem warmen Lächeln. „Komm, lass uns die Party beginnen." Er küsste ihn, verließ die Dusche und erwartete Harry mit einem großen Froteehandtuch. „Such dir einfach was aus meinem Schrank aus," grinste er mit Blick auf Harrys durchnässte Klamotten und verließ das Badezimmer, wieder nur in seine engen Jeans gekleidet. Wie er diese so schnell angezogen hatte, konnte Harry nicht erklären. Er war immer noch zu erschöpft und setzte sich einen Moment auf den heruntergeklappten Klodeckel um zu verschnaufen.

Dieses Erlebnis eben war einfach unglaublich gewesen. Zwar war es ihm wahnsinnig peinlich, da Amy zweifellos mitbekommen hatte, was sie hier getrieben hatten, doch das war es absolut wert gewesen. Toby war erneut extrem feurig gewesen und Harry musste wieder zugeben, dass er es mochte hart genommen zu werden. Er liebte es zwar auch, wenn Toby ihn durch langsame Bewegungen in den Wahnsinn trieb, doch diese Leidenschaft, diese Heftigkeit, wenn Toby ihn nahm wie eben, war einfach überwältigend.

Wohlig seufzend erhob sich Harry, trocknete sich ab und huschte dann mit um die Hüften gewickeltem Handtuch in den begehbaren Schrank um sich etwas zum anziehen rauszusuchen. Es war ja typisch. Da machte er sich einmal die Mühe und ging noch in den tropfenden Kessel um sich herzurichten und Toby machte alles zunichte. Grinsend griff er nach einem Paar Jeans und zwängte sich hinein. Toby war eindeutig zu dünn. Keuchend schaffte Harry es auch den letzten Knopf zu schließen und kontrollierte, ob man etwas davon sah, wie mühevoll er sich in die Hosen gequetscht hatte, konnte jedoch nichts erkennen. Außerdem griff er nach einem enganliegenden grünen Shirt mit einem schwarzen Druck darauf. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe den Aufdruck zu entziffern. Die Farbe würde seine Augen hervorragend betonen und er wollte schließlich vor Toby's Freunden brillieren.

Nach einem weiteren kurzen Besuch im Badezimmer und ein wenig Haargel fühlte er sich bereit seinem Feind gegenüberzutreten. Er lächelte innerlich bei dem Gedanken. Er hatte wesentlich schlimmere Feinde als Toby's Freunde. Sie würden ihm schon nicht den Kopf abreißen.

Noch einmal atmete er tief ein und aus um sich zu beruhigen, dann trat er in die Küche. Sofort wurde er von einem kleinen Mädchen mit blondem Wuschelkopf in Beschlag genommen und heftig umarmt.

„Du musst Harry sein," sprudelte sie gleich drauflos. „Ich hoffe Toby hat dich ordentlich rangenommen. Aber wenn ich mir dich so ansehe, dann kann ich mir kaum vorstellen, dass er sich selbst davon abhalten könnte." Harry wurde sofort rot, doch Amy hatte ihren Blick abgewandt und blinzelte Toby an. „Du hast nicht übertrieben, er ist tatsächlich ein Schnuckel."

Harry hustete verlegen, es war ihm unangenehm, dass so über ihn gesprochen wurde. Vorsichtig machte er sich aus Amys Umarmung frei und schritt zu Toby. Dieser legte besitzergreifend seinen Arm um Harrys Hüften. „Keine Chance Amy, Harry braucht keinen Beweis mehr dafür, dass er schwul ist." Amy lachte. „Nicht wahr," flüstere Toby in Harrys Ohr und küsste ihn dann leidenschaftlich auf den Mund.

Harry stöhnte als sich ihre Lippen trennten, doch nicht erregt sondern aus Resignation. „Ich geb auf." Toby und Amy sahen sich fragend an. „Ich lass mich von euch nicht aus der Fassung bringen. Reißt euch nur das Maul auf. Ich bin solang auf dem Balkon, ich brauch jetzt erstmal eine Zigarette." Damit blinzelte er Amy schelmisch an und warf Toby noch eine Kusshand zu, bevor er auf den Balkon trat und sich an Toby's Zigaretten, die da schon bereitlagen gütlich tat.

Es dauerte nicht lange da gesellte sich Amy zu ihm. Unaufgefordert setzte sie sich zu Harry auf die Hollywoodschaukel, griff nach Toby's Zigaretten und steckte sich eine an.

„Weißt du, dass ich richtig eifersüchtig auf dich bin?" fragte sie mit einem freundlichen Blitzen in den Augen. Harry zog nur fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. „In den letzten Jahren war ich immer der wichtigste Mensch in Toby's Leben und ich musste echt hart dafür arbeiten." Sie grinste verschwörerisch und Harry konnte sich vorstellen worauf sie anspielte. „Und jetzt fällst du aus den Wolken, verdrehst meinem Freund den Kopf und hast binnen zwei Tagen geschafft wofür ich 2 Jahre gebraucht hab. Das ist echt bewundernswert."

Harry konnte nur lächeln. Es war wirklich alles verdammt schnell gegangen.

„Ich kann zu meiner Entschuldigung wohl nur sagen, dass ich das nicht geplant hatte, wenn dir das weiterhilft." Er sah Amy musternd an. Sie sah ganz anders aus, als er sie sich vorgestellt hatte, aber er mochte sie sofort. Sie hatte ein offenes Lächeln, riesengroße Augen in undefinierbarer Farbe und wie es schien eben so schwer zu bändigendes Haar wie Harry von sich selbst kannte.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich sehr froh darüber, dass Toby endlich mal wieder verliebt ist, auch wenn ich mir, um ganz ehrlich zu sein, Sorgen mache." Harry blickte sie nur fragend an und ließ Amy fortfahren. Er fürchtete bereits zu wissen worauf Amy hinauswollte. Vermutlich ging es um seine Verschwiegenheit über sein Leben. Und er sollte Recht behalten.

„Weißt du Toby vertraut nicht schnell jemanden. Es wundert mich sehr, dass er das bei dir scheinbar anders hält und genau deshalb ist es mir besonders wichtig, ein Auge auf ihn zu halten. Er ist mein bester Freund und ich möchte nur ungern miterleben müssen, dass du ihm wehtust." Sie blickte offen in Harrys Augen und er erkannte ihre Sorge. „Ich halte dich zwar nicht für einen gefühllosen Trampel und glaube durchaus, dass du es ernst mit ihm meinst, aber wenn du meine Meinung hören willst, solltest du keine Geheimnisse vor ihm haben. Du kannst ihm vertrauen. Denk darüber nach."

Mit diesen letzten Worten drückte sie ihre Zigarette aus, gab Harry einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, der diesen sehr verwunderte, und stand auf. In diesem Moment kam Toby auf den Balkon, eine Flasche Prosecco und drei Gläser in der Hand.

„Verdirb ihn mir nicht, Amy," spöttelte er und warf dem immer noch verwirrt dreinblickenden Harry einen besorgten Blick zu.

„Keine Angst," lachte Amy nur. „Ich denke Harry ist viel zu unschuldig um für meine böse Art anfällig zu sein."

Sie ging auf Toby zu, nahm ihm die Flasche ab und wollte sie gerade öffnen, als es an der Tür läutete.

„Ich geh schon," rief sie und machte sich auf den Weg zur Eingangstür.

„Alles klar?" fragte Toby als er zu Harry trat.

Dieser lächelte nur. „Natürlich," sagte er und küsste Toby sanft auf die Lippen.

Amy hatte Recht. Er sollte keine Geheimnisse vor Toby haben, dennoch konnte er sich noch nicht überwinden Toby die ganze Wahrheit zu erzählen. Er hatte zu viel Angst davor, dass Toby ihn für abartig halten und von sich weisen würde. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass es per Zauberergesetz verboten war einem Muggel von ihnen zu erzählen, sofern es sich nicht um einen Ehepartner handelte.

Ehepartner – Harry lächelte schief. Durften Schwule Männer überhaupt heiraten? Er wusste es ehrlich nicht. Darüber hatte er sich bisher wirklich keine Gedanken gemacht.

Als Harry sich von Toby löste, trat gerade Amy mit einem Haufen fremder Menschen auf den Balkon.

Es wurde gelacht, umarmt, geküsst und nach und nach wurden Harry alle Freunde Toby's vorgestellt, wobei Amy die Führung übernahm und Harry besitzergreifend an sich riss, um ihn gleich mal von jedem der Anwesenden die wichtigsten Eigenheiten mitzuteilen.

Erstmal waren da Jason und Nick. Wie Amy ihm gleich berichtete war Jason einer von Toby's Ex-Freunden, ein sehr gutaussehender Informatik-Student, der nur leider nicht losgelassen genug war, um es lange mit Toby auszuhalten. Er hatte sich also den etwas schüchtern wirkenden Nick unter den Nagel gerissen. Nick studierte Geschichte und sah auch ein wenig so aus. Harry konnte nicht glauben, dass es auch schwule Männer mit schlechtem Kleidungs-Geschmack gab, doch Nick war der Beweis mit seiner altmodischen Strickjacke und den kakifarbenen Stoffhosen. Er lächelte als er den beiden vorgestellt wurde und beäugte Jason misstrauisch. Doch dieser schien nur Augen für Nick zu haben und so hakte Harry seine Sorge gleich ab.

Als nächstes wurde ihm Kiki vorgestellt. Sie war eine Arbeitskollegin von Toby und schien ein verrücktes Huhn zu sein, worauf nicht nur ihre pinken Haare und die vielen Piercings schließen ließen, sondern auch das amüsierte Blitzen in ihrem Blick. Harry seufzte innerlich. Noch so jemanden wie Amy konnte er echt nicht gebrauchen, doch er begrüßte auch Kiki freundlich.

Tom war Toby's ältester Freund. Sie kannten sich seit dem Kindergarten und waren gemeinsam durch dick und dünn gegangen. Tom hatte die Karriere eingeschlagen, die Toby verweigert hatte und studierte Jura. Er war einer der wenigen Anwesenden Männer die hetero waren, aber nicht minder überdreht wie Harry später am Abend feststellen würde.

Der letzte in der Runde, den Harry noch nicht kannte war ein kleiner, dürrer Junge mit rotblondem Haar. Er stand bei Toby und redete sehr angeregt mit ihm. Amy verfolgte seinen Blick und erklärte, dass Bastian, der Junge bei Toby, ebenfalls ein Ex-Freund war. Harry fragte sich heimlich, mit wievielen Männern Toby schon zusammen gewesen war. Bis jetzt wusste Harry von dreien, von denen zwei nun hier waren, aber Harry ging davon aus, dass er nicht mit all seinen Verflossenen ein so gutes Verhältnis hatte. Vielleicht würde er ihn irgendwann mal fragen, doch jetzt war nicht der Moment dafür.

Amy hatte sich wieder der Prosecco-Flasche gewidmet und Harry machte sich daran noch weitere Gläser aus der Vitrine zu holen, da Toby nach wie vor in ein Gespräch mit Bastian vertieft war.

Der Abend schritt voran und Harry fand sich ständig in Gesprächen mit einem von Toby's Freunden. Irgendwann merkte er, dass Toby und Bastian nicht mehr auf dem Balkon waren. Auch nachdem er einen Blick in das Wohnzimmer geworfen hatte konnte er die beiden nicht ausmachen. Gerade als er hineingehen wollte um nachzusehen wo sie steckten, trat ihm Amy in den Weg.

„Lass mich raten." Sie hatte ein Funkeln in den Augen und wirkte leicht angeheitert, doch Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob das nicht ihr Normalzustand war. „Du suchst nach Toby und Bastian."

Harry konnte seine Unsicherheit nicht verstecken und nickte. Er glaubte zwar nicht, dass Toby ihn betrog, aber er wüsste trotzdem gerne, was die beiden taten.

Amy seufzte, schnappte sich Harry und zog ihn mit sich auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer.

„Weißt du Toby ist sowas wie der Seelenmülleimer in unserer Clique. Irgendwie fühlt man sich bei ihm einfach aufgehoben mit all seinen Sorgen und glaub mir Bastian hat eine Menge Sorgen." Ein leichter Schatten legte sich über ihre Augen und Harry blinzelte verwirrt. Er konnte nachempfinden, dass Toby's Freunde sich bei ihm wohl fühlten und zu ihm kamen um seine Sorgen mit ihm zu teilen. Harry erging es ja nicht anders. Aber irgendwie wünschte er sich auch Toby's ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Er wünschte sich, dass diese Fürsorge nur ihm galt. Natürlich war das selbstsüchtig, aber im Moment empfand Harry einfach so.

Amy beobachtete das Mienenspiel in Harrys Gesicht ehe sie sagte: „Bastian hat Aids."

Erschrocken blickte Harry auf und fühlte sich sofort schuldig. Wie konnte er einem kranken Mensch die Fürsorge seiner Freunde missgönnen. Im nächsten Moment fühlte er sich von panischer Angst überschwemmt. Bastian war Toby's Ex-Freund. Was wenn Toby auch…. Nein, das wüsste er. Toby hätte Harry niemals absichtlich in Gefahr gebracht, dennoch kam er sich plötzlich dumm vor, dass er einem wildfremden von Anbeginn so vertraut hatte. Er war wirklich naiv gewesen und es würde ihm recht geschehen, sich angesteckt zu haben. Ein bitteres Lachen entrang sich seiner Kehle. Voldemort würde sich sicher ins köstlich amüsieren, wenn sein Rivale vorzeitig durch eine Muggel-Krankheit dahingerafft würde.

Erst jetzt merkte er, dass Amy weiter gesprochen hatte. Sie erzählte irgendetwas von einem Ex-Freund von Bastian, einer der nicht Toby war, und dass dieser ihn angesteckt hatte.

„Bastian kämpft wie ein Löwe um sein Leben, aber natürlich wissen wir alle, dass sein Körper irgendwann nicht mehr mitspielen wird." Amy seufzte traurig. „Toby fühlt sich verantwortlich. Bastian hatte sich schnurstracks in diese neue Beziehung geflüchtet, nachdem Toby mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte und jetzt denkt Toby, er hätte Bastian in den Tod getrieben." Sie schnaubte ärgerlich. „Das ist natürlich völliger Schwachsinn und das weiß er auch selber, aber trotzdem fühlt er sich für Bastian verantwortlich. Er geht mit ihm zum Arzt und übernachtet bei ihm, wenn es Bastian mal dreckig geht." Ein Hauch von Bewunderung tauchte in Amys Blick auf und Harry konnte sie gut nachempfinden. „Wir alle haben echt Schiss vor diesem Scheiß-Virus. Wenn du unter lauter Schwulen lebst, dann ist das eine ernst zu nehmende Gefahr. Aber Toby trotzt dem und er hat ja auch Recht, es ist ja nicht so als würde sich Aids über die Luft ausbreiten…" Sie ließ ihren Satz in der Luft hängen und ging still ihren Gedanken nach.

Harry versuchte das eben Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Toby hatte ihm nichts davon erzählt, aber sicher hatte er seine Gründe dafür. Dennoch verspürte er ein kleines bisschen Enttäuschung ins ich aufsteigen. Aber viel stärker noch war die Angst, die ihn erfasste. Amy hatte Recht. Aids war eine ernst zu nehmende Sache mit der nicht zu spaßen war. Er bewunderte Toby für seinen Mut, gleichzeitig schalt er ihn innerlich einen Idioten, dass er sich dem Risiko aussetzte. Harry hatte sich nie mit dem Thema Aids auseinander gesetzt. Es war immer viel zu weit von ihm entfernt gewesen, deshalb wusste er auch viel zu wenig über dessen Ausbreitung, dennoch war es genug für ihn um sich große Sorgen um Toby zu machen.

Gerade als er sich aufrichtete um nach draußen zu gehen und auf den Schock erstmal eine Zigarette zu rauchen, traten Toby und Bastian in das Wohnzimmer. Ohne darüber nachzudenken warf sich Harry seinem Freund um den Hals und küsste ihn stürmisch auf den Mund. Wie ein Ertrinkender klammerte er sich an Toby, dessen Verblüffung völlig ignorierend.

Erst als Toby sich sachte aus Harrys Klammergriff löst, wurde ihm bewusst wie er zitterte und riss sich zusammen. Er blickte Toby entschuldigend an, doch dieser lächelte nur und nahm Harrys Hand.

„Harry, darf ich dir Bastian vorstellen? Er ist ein sehr guter Freund von mir. Bastian – das ist Harry."

Seine Angst verdrängend schüttelte Harry Bastians Hand.

„Freut mich sehr," sagte Bastian und lächelte offen. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir deinen Freund so lange entführt habe. Ich hatte Dringendes mit ihm zu besprechen." Bastians Augen strotzten vor Kraft und Mut. Harry schluckte beeindruckt und kam sich sofort wieder dumm vor.

„Kein Problem," sagte er. „Solange er am Ende wieder bei mir landet, lass ich ihn gerne mal ein wenig von der Leine."

Toby und Bastian lachten, während Harry sich selbst wieder fasste und ebenfalls lächelte.

„Ich kann dich verstehen," meinte Bastian schließlich, immer noch lachend. „Ich hätte ihn auch niemals freiwillig aufgegeben." Nicht eine Spur von Wehmut schwang in diesem Satz mit, dennoch spürte Harry, dass Bastian immer noch sehr viel für Toby empfand.

Toby's Arm schlängelte sich um Harrys Hüften. „Tja man kann nicht alles haben," grinste er und küsste Harry auf die Wange.

„Seid ihr dann bald soweit?" mischte sich Amy von der Couch ein. „Wir wollen endlich Karaoke-singen."

Harry sah geschockt auf. Karaoke singen? Er konnte doch nicht singen, doch seine Sorge stellte sich bald als unbegründet heraus, denn weder Toby noch Amy gaben das Mikrofon freiwillig her und so wurde die meiste Zeit des Abends von diesen beiden unterhalten.

Es würde noch ein sehr vergnüglicher Abend. Eine Prosecco-Flasche nach der anderen wurde geleert und auch die Hausbar wurde merklich dezimiert. Gerade standen Tom und Toby auf der „Bühne", dem Teppich der zwischen Stereoanlage und Sofatisch ausgebreitet lag, und sagen „Kung Fu Fighting". Harry und die anderen lachten und applaudierten begeistert bei der Show die die beiden lieferten. Für einen angehend Anwalt war Tom wirklich sehr ausgelassen.

Als die beiden erschöpft auf dem Sofa zusammenbrachen, nahm Nick das Mikrofon an sich. Harry sah verblüfft auf, doch die anderen grölten. Nick hatte sich den ganzen Tag eher zurückhaltend gezeigt, deshalb überraschte es Harry sehr als dieser mit einer festen Stimme zu singen anfing. Sein Blick wich dabei nicht eine Sekunde von Jason. „The Power of Love" hallte durch Toby's Wohnzimmer und Harry erkannte sofort, dass Nick ein ausgezeichneter Sänger war. Seine Schüchternheit war immer noch präsent, doch er traf jeden Ton und sein Ausdruck verbarg seine Gefühle für Jason nicht.

Als er geendet hatte warf er ein schüchternes Lächeln in die Runde und setzte sich wieder zu Jason, der ihn sofort leidenschaftlich küsste.

Ohne dass es jemand gemerkt hätte war Bastian aufgestanden und hatte ein Lied ausgewühlt. Toby hatte sich zu Harry gelehnt um ihn etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern als die ersten Klänge von Freddy Mercurys „The Show must go on" erklangen. Toby erstarrte und klammerte sich an Harry. Es war komplett still geworden als Bastian zu singen begann. Seine Stimme war nicht annähernd so gut wie die von Nick, doch der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht als er das allzu bekannte Lied des Queen-Sängers darbrachte trieb allen Anwesenden einen Schauer über den Rücken. Nur am Rande nahm Harry das Glänzen in Toby's Augen und die hastige Handbewegung die eine verlorengegangene Träne wegwischte, wahr. Zu betroffen machte ihn das Lied und gleichzeitig empfand er so viel Bewunderung für Bastian, der nun seine Augen geschlossen hatte und mit verzweifelt kämpfendem Gesichtsausdruck das Mercury-Mantra herausschrie. „The Show must go on". Harry schluckte. Nur schwer konnte er seinen Blick von Bastian abwenden als Toby neben ihm aufstand und auf den Balkon hinaus flüchtete. Amys Versuch ihn zurückzuhalten ignorierend eilte er Toby nach und schloss die Balkontür hinter sich.

Toby stand am Geländer, eine Zigarette zwischen den Lippen und sein Körper bebte. Vorsichtig trat Harry an ihn heran und legte seine Arme um Toby. Sofort spürte er, wie dieser sich entspannte und in die Umarmung sacken ließ. Sie sprachen kein Wort und Harry fühlte sich an seine erste Nacht bei Toby erinnert. Damals war es umgekehrt gewesen und Toby hatte Harry getröstet. Es machte Harry glücklich, dass er sich nun auf dieselbe Weise revanchieren konnte.

„Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass er irgendwann nicht mehr hier sein sollte." Toby begann ohne Vorwarnung zu sprechen. „Was soll ich nur tun, wenn er stirbt?"

Harry kaute unruhig auf seinen Lippen herum. Er war wahnsinnig ungeübt im Trösten. Doch Toby schien keine Worte von ihm zu erwarten. Irgendwann drehte er sich zu Harry um und küsste diesen mit salzig heißen Lippen. „Es tut mir leid," sprach er zwischen zwei Küssen. „Ich hätte es dir erzählen sollen. Aber ich hatte Angst, dass es dich verschrecken würde und du dir das mit dem schwul-sein nochmal überlegt hättest."

Harry lächelte. „Wie hätte ich da noch überlegen können nachdem du mich angesprochen hattest." Vorsichtig küsste er Toby's Tränen von dessen Wangen. „Mach dir keine Gedanken deswegen."

Toby lächelte und seufzte tief. Dann wischte er sich die Tränen von den Wangen und machte Anstalten wieder nach drinnen zu gehen. Doch gerade als Harry sich umdrehte kam ihnen Bastian entgegen. Harry nahm Toby's flehenden Blick wahr, küssten diesen zärtlich auf die Wange und lies die beiden alleine.

Als er wieder im Wohnzimmer war, hatte Amy bereits das Mikrofon wieder an sich gerissen und sang irgendeinen anzüglichen Song um die gedrückte Stimmung wieder zu heben. Dass sie für die klassische Feme Fatal eindeutig zu klein und auch ein wenig zu rund war, störte sie nicht im Geringsten und auch das Publikum war begeistert von ihrer Show.

Harry nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Prosecco und setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa. Ein kurzer Blick durch die Balkontür zeigte ihm ein Bild von zwei sich verzweifelt umarmenden Menschen. Er seufzte traurig. Toby hätte verdient glücklich zu sein, doch die Angst, die Wut und die Verzweiflung die Harry in seinen Augen gesehen hatte, saßen zu tief um Toby je wieder in seinem Leben ganz loszulassen.

Eine halbe Stunde und 7 atemberaubenden Darbietungen von Amy später, gesellten sich Toby und Bastian wieder zu ihnen. Amy hatte gerade ein neues Lied angestimmt und sofort stieg Toby mit ein. Harry lächelte als er das Lied erkannte. „Ain't no mountain high enough" passte perfekt in die Situation.

Der Abend war zu einer späten Nacht geworden. Irgendwann hatten sich Nick und Jason verabschiedet und sich erboten Kiki nach Hause zu begleiten. Auch Bastian war irgendwann verschwunden und gemeinsam mit Tom und Amy ging die Nacht noch bis in die frühen Morgenstunden weiter. Amy und Toby erzählten Geschichten aus ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit, wobei sie bei ihrem einzigen gemeinsamen sexuellen Erlebnis für Harrys Geschmack ein wenig zu sehr in Detail gingen. Sie lachten sehr viel, aber sie unterhielten sich auch über Bastian. Toby berichtete von Bastians gesundheitlichem wie psychischen Zustand.

„Er fängt bereits an sein Begräbnis zu planen," erzählte Toby bedrückt. „Ich weiß gar nicht woher er all die Kraft nimmt. Aber noch weniger weiß ich, wie ich all seinen Wünschen nachkommen kann. Er will ein fröhliches Begräbnis. Er möchte dass wir da singen und tanzen. Wenn ich darüber nachdenke wird mir schlecht."

Alle waren bedrückt, auch Harry obwohl er Bastian erst so kurz kannte.

Es wurde bereits hell als Amy und Tom sich verabschiedeten und Toby sich mit Harry ins Bett kuschelte. Harry hielt Toby lange im Arm und streichelte dessen Rücken, bis irgendwann Toby's Tränen versiegten und er einschlief.

**Tbc…**

* * *

**Musikliste:**

Carl Douglas – Kung Fu Fighting

Frankie Goes to Hollywood – Power of Love

Queen – The Show must go on

Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell – Ain't no Mountain High Enough

Die Lieder findet ihr bestimmt alle als YouTube-Videos


	7. Kapitel 7

Ihr braucht gar nicht so zu staunen. Das ist wirklich schon das nächste Kapitel!

Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir, dass es in diesem Kapitel keine Lemon-Szene gibt. Aber der Dialog am „Ende" des Chaps sollte euch dafür entschädigen.

Ich freu mich natürlich nach wie vor sehr über Reviews, vor allem weil es mich interessieren würde, ob das überhaupt noch wer liest, denn sonst müsste ich mir ja gar nicht die Mühe machen und weiterschreiben ;)

Also bitte reviewt fleissig!

So und nun das übliche blabla:

Disclaimer: alle J.. Wie immer kein Geld für mich... leider ;)

Warning: das hier ist Slash, also m/m und außerdem massenhaft Lemon-Szenen gg nen Plot gibt's aber trotzdem… glaub ich zumindest

Pairing: Harry/Toby (kurz Harry/Draco)

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**7. Kapitel**

Am nächsten Morgen war Harry viel zu früh wach. Toby lag selig neben ihm und schlief noch. Zärtlich betrachtete Harry seinen Freund. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Toby war wirklich das Beste was ihm in seinem bisherigen Leben passiert war. Lächelnd hauchte er einen sanften Kuss auf Toby's nackte Schulter die unter der Decke hervor lugte und machte sich dann nachdem er in Toby's Jeans geschlüpft war, auf in die Küche.

Er machte sich ein kleines Frühstück aus Müsli mit Joghurt und Honig und Kaffe und setzte sich mit ein paar von Toby's Modezeitschriften auf den Balkon. Vermutlich würde Toby noch eine ganze Weile schlafen, schließlich war es erst 10 Uhr und sie waren erst gegen fünf Uhr ins Bett gekommen.

Doch er irrte sich. Keine zwanzig Minuten später stand Toby zerknittert und in sein Laken gewickelt vor ihm. Harry lachte verzückt über Toby's gequälten Blick.

„Morgen", nuschelte Toby und nahm einen großen Schluck von Harrys Kaffee. „Wieso genau sind wir schon auf? Es ist mitten in der Nacht." Seine Stimme krächzte leicht, was wohl unter anderem daran lag, dass er sich gestern wirklich beim Singen verausgabt hatte.

Wieder lachte Harry, er stand auf und schlang seine Arme um Toby. „Weil es diesen Anblick gerade tausendfach wert war," grinste er und fing sich ein halbherziges Zwicken von Toby ein.

„Kommst du wieder mit ins Bett?" flehte Toby und schmiegte sich in Harrys Arme. „Bitte Honey."

„Honey? – Hm eigentlich keine schlechte Idee." Er nahm das Honigglas vom Tisch und zog den erstaunt dreinblickenden Toby hinter sich her durch das Wohnzimmer und zurück ins Bett.

Sie verbrachten den ganzen Tag im Bett, liebten sich, dösten und träumten vor sich hin und liebten sich erneut und erneut und erneut… Es war bereits Abend als Toby plötzlich aus dem Bett sprang und Harry die Decke wegriss.

„Lass uns tanzen gehen," rief er und begann sofort seine Hüften zu schwingen.

Harry grummelte etwas von wegen „Wankelmütiges Pack", stand dann aber auf, schmiegte sich an Toby und bewegte seine Hüften sich gegen Toby's.

„Du bist unverbesserlich," grinste Toby. „Hast du immer noch nicht genug?"

Harry zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch, die verdeutlichen sollte, dass er noch am abschätzen war, was er antworten sollte, dann lachte er, löste sich von Toby und machte sich auf den Weg unter die Dusche.

Toby folgte ihm, ließ jedoch dankenswerterweise seine Finger von Harry. Sollten sie tatsächlich noch ausgehen wollen, würden sie sich zurückhalten müssen. Sie aßen noch eine Kleinigkeit bevor sie sich auf den Weg machten.

Scherzend und lachend schlenderten sie durch die Straßen und erreichten schließlich eine kleine Diskothek. Die laute Musik war bis auf die Straße zu hören und einige Menschen standen auf der Straße um zu rauchen oder zu knutschen. Harry bemerkte sofort dass alles Männer waren, doch es machte ihm nichts aus.

Sie drängten sich durch die Menschenmassen in den Barbereich und orderten zwei Wodka-Orange. Nach einem Sitzplatz Ausschau zu halten war ein unnötiges Unterfangen, daher begaben sie sich mit ihren Getränken auf die Tanzfläche und stellten diese auf der Balustrade ab, die den Tanzbereich zum Barbereich hin abgrenzte. Toby begann sofort wild zu tanzen und versuchte Harry dazu zu animieren mitzumachen. Er umkreiste Harry, hauchte ihm immer wieder Küsse auf jede Stelle Haut die ihm Harrys Nacken, Hals oder Arme boten. Dann presste er seine Hüften von hinten gegen Harry und schlang seine Arme um dessen Oberkörper. Gemeinsam wiegten sie sich zum Takt der Musik. Harry fand Gefallen an diesem Tanz und ließ seine Hemmungen fallen. Ausgelassen sprang er mit Toby herum und zog nicht nur einen verwunderten Blick auf sich.

Jason und Nick kämpften sich zu ihnen durch und schlossen sich dem Tanz an. Toby erfand immer wieder neue atemberaubende Choreografien, die die anderen versuchten nachzuahmen, bis sie sich schließlich lachend und erschöpft aus dem Getümmel wühlten.

Harry war absolut k.o. Der wenige Schlaf und Toby's schweißtreibender Tanz hatten ihn an den Rand seiner Kräfte gebracht. Auch Jason und Nick schienen außer Atem zu sein und kämpften sich unter dem Vorwand Getränke holen zu wollen schnell außer Reichweite.

Toby lachte Harry offen an. „Na machst du schon schlapp, Honey?" Seine Augen funkelten und er war ganz in seinem Element.

„Ich fürchte ja," meinte Harry und keuchte spielerisch. „Bist du mir böse, wenn ich mir erstmal was zu trinken hole? Ich komm nachher wieder tanzen."

Lächelnd küsste Toby ihn auf den Mund. „Ruh dich nur aus, Baby. Ich warte auf dich auf der Tanzfläche."

Und schon war er wieder in den Massen verschwunden.

Harry grinste. Toby war der absolute Hingucker. Nicht nur ihm ging es so. Er hatte auch staunende und anerkennende Blicke von Anderen Männern auf seinem Freund gesehen und seine Brust war vor Stolz angeschwollen. Das war SEIN Toby. Er lächelte. Sein, nur sein.

Er riss seinen Blick von dem Tanzenden los und drängte sich zur Bar. Glücklich und erschöpft ließ er sich auf einem freien Barhocker nieder und bestellte ein großes Bier.

„Sieh an, sieh an. Potter hat also einen Freund." Eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme drang Harry ans Ohr und er wandte sich Malfoy zu, der viel zu dicht neben ihm stand und ihm anzügliche Blicke zuwarf. „Und einen verdammt süßen noch dazu." Malfoy besaß die Unverschämtheit diesen Satz zu unterstützen, indem er sich lasziv über die Lippen leckte während der einen Blick auf den tanzenden Toby warf.

„Verschwinde Malfoy," zischte Harry und wollte sich von seinem Barhocker schälen, um Malfoy zu entkommen. Doch Malfoy hatte sich schon von selbst von ihm abgewandt.

„Kein Problem, Potter." Harry sah, wie er sich durch die Massen zu Toby kämpfte und eilte ihm rasch nach.

Gerade bekam er noch mit, was Malfoy Toby zu wisperte, bevor er sich wieder davon stahl.

„Süßer, falls dir unser kleines Pottylein mal zu langweilig wird, ich bin fast jeden Samstag hier," hatte Malfoy gesagt.

Wut zeichnete sich auf Harrys Gesicht ab.

„Ich hasse ihn," hisste er.

Toby lachte laut auf und umtanzte Harry. „Er ist doch wirklich sexy."

Schockiert blickte Harry seinen Freund an. „Sexy? Malfoy?"

„Ach DAS ist Malfoy." Toby blickte jetzt nochmal genauer auf den Blonden, der sich gerade mit einem anderen Mann unterhielt. „Das erklärt einiges." Er prüfte genau Harrys Mimik bevor er hinzufügte. „Sieh ihn dir doch mal genau an."

Harry wusste nicht was er darauf erwidern sollte. Er spürte Zorn auf Toby in sich aufsteigen. Wenn er den Blonden so sexy fand, dann sollte er vielleicht über dessen Angebot nachdenken.

„Ach Harry," seufzte Toby, der dessen Gedanken von seinem Gesicht abgelesen zu haben schien und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Nimm doch nicht alles so ernst. Nur weil ich finde, dass er sexy ist, heißt das nicht, dass ich was von ihm will." Er hob Harrys Kinn an um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. „Ich will nur dich." Mit diesen Worten küsste er Harry zärtlich auf die Lippen. „Es tut mir leid. Ich bin doch bloß eifersüchtig. Jetzt wo ich ihn gesehen habe, gefällt mir der Gedanke gar nicht, dass du nach den Ferien mit ihm in dieses Internat zurückkehrst."

Erstaunt blickte Harry in Toby's Augen und erkannt, dass dieser Ernst meinte was er gesagt hatte.

„Du musst wirklich nicht eifersüchtig sein." Er lächelte schüchtern. „Ich liebe dich und sonst niemanden."

Toby erwiderte das Lächeln und sie tauschten einen sanften Kuss.

„Tanzt du mit mir?" fragte Toby und begann schon wieder seine Hüften zu bewegen.

Harry lachte. „Ich geh nur schnell aufs Klo und bin dann gleich wieder bei dir." Er küsste Toby nochmal auf die Wange und verschwand auf die Toilette.

Als er zurückkam, entdeckte er Toby der mit Bastian an der Bar saß und sich unterhielt. Die beiden wirkten nicht so als wollten sie gestört werden, also setzte sich Harry etwas von ihnen entfernt ebenfalls an die Bar.

„Ein Bier," rief er dem Barkeeper zu.

„Noch eines und zwei doppelte Tequilla." Malfoy's Stimme erklang wieder viel zu dicht an Harrys Ohr.

„Was willst du hier, Malfoy?" stöhnte er entnervt als sich Malfoy neben ihn an die Bar setzte.

„Ich genieße meinen Triumph." Harry zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Triumph?" fragte er.

„Naja, Potter in einer Schwulen-Bar, das reicht dann wohl als Beweis." Er grinste auf seine schleimige Malfoy-Art.

Harry schnaubte. „Du bist doch auch hier," konterte er.

Malfoy lachte. „Die ganze Welt weiß, dass ich bi bin, Potter."

Darauf wusste Harry nichts zu erwidern.

Sie tranken schweigend ihr Bier.

„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet, Malfoy." Harry wandte sich dem Blonden zu. „Was genau willst du hier?"

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dir einen ausgeben."

Harry schnaubte. Diese Unterhaltung war so eintönig, sie ödete ihn jetzt schon an. Er merkte wie ihm Malfoy einen der doppelten Tequilla hinschob und den zweiten selbst erhob.

„Auf deinen heißen Freund." Ein Grinsen saß auf seinem Gesicht.

„Lass Toby da raus," knirschte Harry und kippte frustriert seinen Tequilla hinunter.

„Sonst was?" spöttelte Malfoy. „Holst du deinen Zauberstab heraus oder prügelst du mich mit den bloßen Händen weich?"

„Ich brauch keinen Zauberstab um dich zu besiegen."

„Uuuuh," Malfoy tat als wäre er beeindruckt. „Dein süßer Muggelfreund scheint deinem Selbstbewusstsein gut zu tun."

„Verdammt ich hab gesagt, du sollst ihn da rauslassen." Harry war wütend. Was wollte Malfoy hier? Warum ließ er ihn nicht in Ruhe? Harry verfluchte sich dafür, dass er sich von Malfoy so leicht provozieren ließ. Doch wenn er Gefahr für die Menschen die ihm nahe standen witterte, sah er einfach rot.

Wieder wurde ein Gläschen Tequilla vor ihn geschoben.

Frustriert nahm Harry das Glas und erkannte, dass Malfoy auf einen Trinkspruch wartete.

„Auf den Sex-Gott Slytherins," spöttelte er sarkastisch und bereute diesen Spruch im nächsten Moment sofort.

„Du denkst also ich wär ein Sex-Gott…" Malfoy lehnte sich zu Harry, um ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern. „Da könntest du Recht haben. Immerhin hab ich mit halb Hogwarts geschlafen."

Angewidert stieß Harry Malfoy von sich. „Du bist so widerlich, Malfoy. Wie kann man nur mit jemanden schlafen wollen, der seinen Schwanz in jedem x-beliebigen Arsch hatte."

Malfoy lachte. „Wer sagt denn, dass ich immer oben bin?"

Ein Schnauben entkam Harry. „Als ob du jemals die Kontrolle abgeben würdest."

„Das hast du Recht Potter." Malfoy's Stimme drang schneidend zu ihm durch. „Das würde ich nie."

„Du bist ein widerlicher arroganter Arsch, der nur seine Macht ausnutzt." Harry verzog angeekelt das Gesicht.

„Aber ein knackiger Arsch, das musst sogar du zugeben." Er grinste wieder anzüglich, was Harry in den Wahnsinn trieb. Was glaubte dieser Idiot wer er war.

„Zwei Tequilla," rief Malfoy dem Barkeeper zu.

„Sag mal, willst du mich betrunken machen?" Harry spürte langsam, wie ihm der Alkohol in den Kopf stieg.

„Das bist du doch schon längst." Malfoy schob ihm ein weiteres Glas hin.

„Auf unser erstes Gespräch." Dieser Spruch ließ Harry kurz stutzen, doch er sah Malfoy's sarkastischen Gesichtsausdruck und schnaubte wieder nur. Sie schwiegen. So viel zum Thema Gespräch. Aber Malfoy hatte schon irgendwie Recht. Sie hatten sich noch nie so lange unterhalten, ohne sich dabei an die Gurgel zu gehen. Nicht dass er das Gespräch als angenehm empfand, aber es war doch irgendwie seltsam.

„Komisch diese Welt," flüsterte er, ohne dass ihm bewusst war, dass er das eben laut ausgesprochen hatte.

„Was meinst du, Potter?"

Harry sah auf. Der Alkohol vernebelte seine Gedanken und er runzelte die Stirn. „Seit einer Woche weiß ich, dass ich schwul bin und nun sitz ich hier mit meinem schwulen Erzfeind in einer Schwulendisco während mein schwuler Freund seinen schwulen Exfreund tröstet." Er lachte verbittert auf und merkte kaum, dass Malfoy in einen Lachanfall ausgebrochen war.

„Ich finde es viel komischer," grölte er. „Dass ganz Hogwarts schon seit zwei Jahren weiß, dass du schwul bist und du merkst es erst jetzt."

Harry warf seinem Gegenüber einen giftigen Blick zu. „Und woher wollen die das wissen?"

„Ganz einfach Potter," erklärte Malfoy. „Du hattest nie was mit einem Mädchen, obwohl sie bei dir Schlange standen."

„Das ist nicht wahr," verteidigte sich Harry. „Ich war mit Cho Chang zusammen."

Er merkte, dass das nur ein schwacher Versuch war und auch Malfoy wusste das.

„Ja für einen Tag," spottete er. „Und nachdem du sie geküsst hast ist sie heulend davon gelaufen."

„Ich hab sie an Cedric erinnert!" protestierte Harry.

Malfoy schnaubte verächtlich. „Du hast wie ein Mädchen geküsst."

„Ich bin ein guter Küsser!" schmollte Harry. Er musste sich dringend von Malfoy abseilen, sonst würde er noch viel zu viel erzählen. Der Alkohol lockerte seine Zunge und verhinderte, dass er nachdachte bevor er sprach.

Fast überhörte er Malfoy's zynisches „Beweis es." Doch dann drang es mit einer Wucht in seine Gedanken, dass er erschrocken aufsprang.

„Niemals. Vergiss es." Er sprudelte einfach drauflos. „Bist du verrückt? Sag mir lieber einen besseren Grund, warum alle wissen, dass ich schwul bin."

Malfoy hatte Harrys Reaktion mit Freuden beobachtet. „Zum Beispiel weil du immer sehr offensichtlich eher auf Männerärsche als auf die von Mädels gestarrt hast."

„Ich hab auf Männerärsche gestarrt?" fragte Harry verblüfft.

„Insbesondere auf meinen," fügte Malfoy mit einem Grinsen hinzu.

„Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle, Malfoy," echauffierte sich Harry. „Ich würde nie auf deinen Arsch starren. Ich hasse dich!"

Malfoy zuckte gelassen die Achseln. „Na und? Ich hasse dich auch. Trotzdem finde ich dich sexy und hätte nichts gegen ein kleines Intermezzo mit dir einzuwenden."

„Es reicht, Malfoy." Harry starrte geschockt in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers. „Du bist betrunken. Bei klarem Verstand würdest du sowas nie sagen." Er hickste verräterisch und biss sich schuldbewusst auf die Zunge.

„Ich bin nicht annähernd so betrunken wie du." Malfoy's Grinsen war so breit, dass Harry den Drang verspürte es ihm aus dem Gesicht zu prügeln. Stattdessen wandte er sich an den Barkeeper.

„Noch zwei doppelte. Und ein Bier."

„Wer will jetzt wen hier betrunken machen?" warf Malfoy spöttisch ein.

„Ich will nicht DICH betrunken machen, ich möchte, dass ICH das alles hier morgen vergessen habe." Mit diesen Worten kippte er die beiden Tequilla runter und trank einen großen Schluck Bier nach.

„Was vergessen?" drang plötzlich eine Stimme an sein Ohr und er spürte zwei Arme, die sich von hinten um seinen Körper schlangen.

Erleichtert erkannte Harry, dass die Arme zu Toby gehörten und antwortete schmollend: „Dass ich auf Malfoy's Arsch gestarrt habe."

Verwundert hob Toby eine Augenbraue und sah Malfoy abschätzend an. Er drehte Harry zu sich rum und sah ihm ins Gesicht.

„Wieviel hast du getrunken, Harry?" fragte er besorgt.

„Er hatte 5 doppelte Tequilla und drei Bier," antwortete Malfoy an Harrys Stelle.

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy." Es war kein richtiger Angriff mehr, eher etwas wie ein letztes Aufbäumen.

Besorgt sah Toby von Harry zu Malfoy und wieder zurück.

„Ich hol deine Jacke, Harry. Du bleibst hier." Damit verschwand Toby in der Menge.

„Ich würde nie mit dir schlafen, Malfoy," spuckte Harry dem Blonden entgegen.

Malfoy zeigte sich ungerührt. „Schade," meinte er nur. „Ich hätte mich auf den Streit gefreut, wer von uns oben ist."

„Was meinst du?" Harry konnte nicht verhindern, dass er diese Frage aussprach.

Malfoy hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue. „Sag bloß, du hältst immer willenlos den Arsch hin."

Harry schwieg. Er wollte nach Hause. Sofort. Dieser Abend hatte sich in eine völlig falsche Richtung entwickelt.

Er nahm nur am Rande Malfoy's nächsten Satz wahr. „Das hätte ich nun wirklich nicht von dem großen Harry Potter erwartet," spöttelte er.

„Halt deine Fresse, Malfoy," spie ihm Harry entgegen. „Ich mag es so wie es ist."

„Dann brauchen wir uns ja auch nicht zu streiten." Malfoy's Stimme war auf einmal viel zu nah und Harry spürte eine heiße Zunge die über seine Ohrmuschel leckte.

Harry erstarrte. „Vergiss es Malfoy. Ob oben oder unten, ich werde nie mit dir schlafen." Mit letzter Kraft machte er sich von Malfoy los und ging einen Schritt zurück.

„Du wiederholst dich, Potter. Verdrängst du ein inneres Bedürfnis?" Er lachte.

Harry sah Toby aus der Menge auftauchen. „Nie, Malfoy. Hörst du? NIE!" er ging auf Toby zu und schmiegte sich in dessen schützende Arme.

Alles was er noch wahrnahm war Malfoy's geflüsterter Satz: „Sag niemals nie, Potter."

**tbc…**


	8. Kapitel 8

So, hier ist es. Das neue Kapitel. War verdammt schwer nach dem letzten weiterzumachen. Einfah weil das Gespräch mit Malfoy von Anfang an fix geplant war und alles danach noch eher verschwommen war. Die Pläne werden aber langsam konkreter.

Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Im Moment fällt es mir ein wenig schwer, wieder ganz in der Geschichte zu versinken. Ist einfach verdammt lang her, dass ich das alles hier begonnen hab. Aber ich arbeite auf jedenfall daran und werde weiterschreiben. Irgendwann finde ich mit der Story ein Ende (hoffe ich).

Bis dahin wird aber noch einiges passieren, das euch hoffentlich gefällt.

Natürlich freu ich mich wie immer sehr über Reviews!

Bei der Gelegenheit möchte ich auch noch ein riesengroßes „Hallo" und „Dankeschön" an meine zwei treuesten Leserinnen aussprechen, die meinem Ruf sofort gefolgt und wieder mit von der Partie sind.

Großes Bussi für Knuddelmuff und Lara-Lynx. Ich freu mich wahnsinnig, dass ihr weiterlest

So und nun wie immer das übliche blabla:

Disclaimer: alle J.. Wie immer kein Geld für mich... leider ;)

Warning: das hier ist Slash, also m/m und außerdem massenhaft Lemon-Szenen *gg* nen Plot gibt's aber trotzdem… glaub ich zumindest

Pairing: Harry/? … später eventuell kurz Harry/Draco

Gruß und viel Spaß

Al

* * *

**8. Kapitel**

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte brummte sein Schädel und ihm war übel. Toby schien schon vor einer Weile aufgestanden zu sein, denn das Bett neben ihm war leer und kalt.

Stöhnend erhob sich Harry und wankte ins Badezimmer, wo er sich erstmal unter die kalte Dusche stellte und versuchte durch heftigstes Zähneputzen den fahlen Geschmack aus seinem Mund zu bekommen.

Er erinnerte sich nur noch schleierhaft an den gestrigen Abend. Wie er nach Hause gekommen war zum Beispiel wusste er überhaupt nicht mehr. Doch leider erinnerte er sich an jedes Wort aus der Unterhaltung mit Malfoy. Frustriert stöhnte Harry auf und schwor sich nie wieder Alkohol zu trinken, oder zumindest nicht mehr wenn Malfoy anwesend war. Was war nur in ihn gefahren, dass er sich überhaupt auf die Diskussion mit seinem Erzfeind eingelassen hatte? Ja er war ein wenig frustriert gewesen, als er von den Toiletten zurückgekehrt war und Toby mit Bastian an der Bar gesehen hatte. Dennoch hätte er sich sofort aus dem Staub machen sollen, als Malfoy ihn angesprochen hatte. Dieses Gespräch hatte eindeutig zu viele Aspekte offenbart, die Harry absolut unangenehm waren und damit meinte er nicht nur die Tatsache, dass scheinbar ganz Hogwarts schon seit Jahren glaubte er wäre schwul.

So leid es Harry tat das zuzugeben, aber Toby hatte recht gehabt. Malfoy war verdammt sexy. Harry biss sich auf die Lippen. Er wollte das überhaupt nicht. Wie sollte er nur je wieder zu seinem Alltag geprägt von Streits und Schlägereinen mit Malfoy zurückkehren, nachdem er sich selbst eingestanden hatte, dass er Malfoy anziehend fand. Zwar fand er die Art des Blonden immer noch abstoßend, er verachtete dessen Machtgier, seine Kälte und Arroganz und sein überdimensionales Selbstbewusstsein, doch er konnte dennoch nicht darum herum zuzugeben, dass Malfoy gut aussah und ihn der Gedanke mit Malfoy intim zu werden durchaus gefiel.

Wütend und frustriert stieg er schließlich aus der Dusche. Es machte keinen Sinn sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Er war sich sicher, dass er diesen abartigen Drang beherrschen konnte und er nie zu einem Problem für Harry würde.

Schlotternd schlüpfte Harry in Jeans und T-Shirt und machte sich auf die Suche nach Toby.

Er fand ihn auf dem Balkon, rauchend, Kaffee trinkend und ein Buch lesend.

„Guten Morgen," murmelte Harry als er neben Toby trat und sich zu ihm runter beugte um ihn zu küssen.

Toby erwiderte den Kuss, vertiefte ihn aber nicht.

„Morgen," antwortete er und reichte Harry eine große Tasse Kaffee. „Ich hab dir schonmal Kaffee gemacht." Toby lächelte sanft, doch das Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht.

Harry blickte ihn verwundert an, brachte aber nichts als ein „Danke" heraus und setzte sich zu Toby an den Tisch.

Sie schwiegen lange. Harry trank in kleinen Schlucken seinen Kaffee leer und Toby hatte sich wieder seinem Buch gewidmet.

Harry seufzte. „Tut mir leid, wegen gestern," brachte er schließlich hervor, da er das Gefühl hatte etwas sagen zu müssen und auch irgendwie glaubte, dass Toby möglicherweise sauer war wegen seines gestrigen Verhaltens.

Toby sah auf, klappte sein Buch zusammen, nachdem er die Seite mit einem Eselsohr markiert hatte und legte es auf den Tisch.

„Weißt du Harry, ich versteh ja, dass du jung bist, dass das alles neu für dich ist und du verwirrt bist. Ich versteh sogar, dass dir danach war dich zu betrinken…" Er legte die Stirn in Falten. „Aber es gefällt mir trotzdem nicht, wie du dich gestern mit diesem Malfoy unterhalten hast. Du sagtest ihr wäret Feinde, aber davon war gestern Abend nicht sehr viel zu sehen. Im Gegenteil…" Toby sprach nicht weiter. Er hatte seinen Blick von Harry abgewandt, dämpfte seine Zigarette aus und zündete sich sofort eine neue an.

Harry wusste nicht genau was er sagen sollte. Malfoy WAR sein Feind, nach wie vor, aber vor Toby zu leugnen, dass gestern irgendetwas in ihm passiert war, wäre nicht fair gewesen.

Wieder seufzte Harry. „Er hat mich einfach überrumpelt und der ganze Alkohol dazu…" Er kramte nach Ausreden und gleichzeitig wusste er, dass es keine Entschuldigung gab. „Ich liebe dich," flüsterte er und hoffte, dass Toby ihm glaubte.

„Wie wird das nur, wenn du wieder in der Schule bist? Muss ich mir dann ständig Sorgen machen. Immer fürchten, dass du mir eines Tages untreu wirst?" Toby's Stimme zitterte leicht. „Ich glaube dir, wenn du mir sagst dass du mich liebst, aber ich glaube auch, dass du Malfoy begehrst und ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll. Einerseits ist mir klar, dass erste Beziehungen selten für die Ewigkeit gemacht sind, andererseits…" wieder ließ er den Satz in der Luft hängen. Er stand auf und trat an das Balkongeländer.

„Aber es ist doch überhaupt nichts passiert," versuchte Harry aufzubegehren. „Und ich will auch nicht, dass sich daran was ändert."

Er erkannte Toby's frustrierten Blick.

„Toby?" fragte er flüsternd.

„Ja?"

„Es tut mir wirklich leid." Traurig blickte Harry in seine Kaffeetasse.

Ein kleines Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Toby's Lippen ab. Harry stand auf und trat neben ihm. Vorsichtig legte er seine Arme um Toby und schmiegte sich an ihn. Ihre Lippen fanden sich in einem sanften Kuss. Harry musste die Augen schließen, da er Toby's traurigen Blick nicht ertrug. Er war wütend auf sich selbst, auf Malfoy, auf Bastian, der überhaupt erst Schuld daran war, dass Harry allein gewesen war.

Hätte er Toby's Befürchtungen heftiger abstreiten sollen? Behaupten, dass da wirklich nichts war? Aber hätte das Sinn gemacht? Toby schien genau zu wissen, was in Harry vorging. Es schien als würde Toby mit sich selbst einen Kampf ausfechten.

„Ich wünschte ich könnte hier bei dir bleiben," murmelte Harry, als sich ihre Lippen trennten.

„Das wünschte ich auch," seufzte Toby. „Auch wenn es das Problem nicht aus der Welt schaffen würde."

Harry schwieg. Die ganze Situation war ihm völlig entglitten. Gestern noch waren sie überglücklich gewesen und heute lag dieser tiefe Schatten über ihnen und alles nur wegen Malfoy.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es ertragen kann, wenn du mit ihm schläfst." Toby klammerte sich haltsuchend an Harry und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Haaren.

„Was macht dich so sicher, dass ich das tun werde?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

Toby zuckte kurz mit der Schulter. „Ich hab gesehen wie es zwischen euch geknistert hat. Ich sag nicht, dass es Liebe ist. Ehrlich Harry," er löste sich von Harry und blickte ihm tief in die Augen. „Ich weiß, dass du mich liebst. Umso mehr tut es weh. Aber das ist nunmal das Pech wenn man zuerst kommt."

„Aber ich brauche niemand anderen als dich. Ich WILL niemanden anderen. Ich fühl mich so geborgen bei dir, zum ersten Mal hab ich das Gefühl ein Zuhause zu haben. Ich muss nichts anderes kennen um zu wissen, dass genau das hier das Richtige für mich ist."

Toby lächelte wieder. Sein Blick sprach von Erkenntnis. „Doch Harry. Genau das brauchst du. Eine Bestätigung, dass das hier wahr ist. Sonst wachst du irgendwann auf und fragst dich, was es sonst noch auf der Welt gibt…" Ein Glitzern trat in seine Augen. „Finde es lieber jetzt heraus, als später. Und wenn du erkennst, dass wir Wirklichkeit sind, dann komm wieder zu mir und ich werde mich bemühen zu vergessen…"

Verzweiflung kämpfte sich in Harry hoch. Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen sie hätten gestritten, als diese Endgültigkeit in Toby's Gesicht zu lesen. Verdammt er wollte nichts mit Malfoy haben. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn er diesem Idioten nicht widerstehen konnte und er brauchte auch keinen Beweis für seine Liebe. Er wusste, was er wollte. Am liebsten hätte er seine Verzweiflung laut raus geschrien. Stattdessen seufzte er nur frustriert.

„Können wir nicht einfach so tun als hätte es den letzten Abend nicht gegeben?" fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

Toby rieb einmal über seine Augen und lachte dann leise. „Natürlich werden wir das, Harry. Ich will doch die Zeit die wir noch haben genießen." Harry war nun endgültig verwirrt. „Ich wollte nur dass du weißt… wenn es soweit kommen sollte, werde ich es verstehen und mir alle Mühe geben, damit klar zu kommen."

„Aber…" doch bevor Harry noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte Toby ihm den Mund mit einem Kuss verschlossen. Zärtlich und weich, voll Liebe und Zuneigung, und immer leidenschaftlicher werdend küsste ihn Toby. Er klammerte sich an Harry wie ein Ertrinkender. Seine Körper bebte und er rieb seine Hüften an Harry.

In Harry spielten die Gefühle verrückt. Er war eindeutig im falschen Film. Was passierte hier mit ihm? Was bedeutete das alles? Er versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, doch Toby's Hand die nun Harrys Schritt rieb, ließ ihm keine Chance dazu.

Er wollte aufbegehren und Toby sagen, dass er jetzt nicht konnte. Dass er die ganze Sache ausdiskutieren wollte. Dass er nicht einfach weitermachen konnte wie bisher, ach wenn er sich eben das vor einer Minute noch selbst gewünscht hatte.

„Harry," keuchte Toby an seinem Ohr. Und Harry wurde sich der pochenden Erektion bewusst, die gegen seine eigene presste. „Harry, verlass mich nicht schon jetzt."

Toby's Stimme klang flehend und Harry nahm die feuchte Hitze wahr, die seinen Hals benetzte. Weinte Toby?

Vollkommen überrumpelten von der Menge an Gefühlen die in Harry tanzten, ließ er sich einfach fallen. Er schaltete ab. Spürte nur noch Toby's nasse Lippen die ihn brennend küssten, den bebenden Körper unter seinen Fingern, das von leisen schluchzen begleitete Stöhnen Toby's.

Er war eindeutig im falschen Film. Doch im Moment war ihm das egal.

Er wusste nichtmehr wie sie ins Bett gelangt waren. Alles was er wahrnahm war die Innigkeit und verzweifelte Zärtlichkeit mit der Toby ihn liebte. Ihre schwitzenden Körper rieben aneinander, während Toby tief in ihn stieß, jede Bewegung mit einem lustvollen Stöhnen begleitet. Unbewusst führte Harry seine Arme um Toby, presste sich ihm entgegen. Toby zog ihn an sich, bis Harry auf Toby's Schoß saß, das harte Glied tief in sich vergraben. In fester Umarmung wiegten sie sich. Harry spürte wie seine Erektion an Toby's Bauch strich, wie seine harte Brustwarzen über die Toby's rieben. Sie küssten sich, heiß, innig, als wäre es das erste und gleichzeitig das letzte Mal. Toby löste den Kuss. Harry nahm den verklärten Blick in den wasserblauen Augen wahr. Er schien darin zu ertrinken als sich ihr gemeinsamer Orgasmus anbahnt.

„Harry," schrie Toby laut auf, als er sich in ihm ergoss. Er umklammerte Harry als wolle er ihm die Luft abdrücken und Harry spürte sein eigenes Sperma, das ihre Körper zusammen zu kleben schien. So nah war er Toby noch nie gewesen und in diesem Moment wünschte er sich fast, dass es sein letzter wäre. Dass sie so einfroren, aneinandergeklebt durch den Saft ihrer Liebe, und sich nie wieder bewegen mussten.

Das tiefe Seufzen Toby's riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ein Lächeln, das voll Zufriedenheit, Liebe und Zuversicht steckte, malte Sonnenstrahlen in Toby's Gesicht. Es war nicht von Nöten, dass einer von ihnen aussprach, was sie beide fühlten. Es brauchte keiner Worte, denn sie beide wussten um ihre Gefühle.

Eine Ewigkeit saßen sie noch so da. Harry spürte wie Toby's Glied in ihm erschlaffte und langsam ganz von selbst aus ihm glitt. Irgendwann sanken sie gemeinsam in die Laken und schliefen ein.

Die Wochen vergingen und der erste September rückte immer näher. Toby hatte das Thema ihrer Diskussion kein weiteres Mal angesprochen und da auch Harry nicht heiß darauf war, die letzten Tage mit Toby in Streit zu verbringen, hatte er auch geschwiegen, obwohl ihm das ganze Thema mehr zu schaffen machte, als er sich eingestehen wollte. Dennoch wusste er, dass Toby Recht damit hatte, ihre gemeinsame Zeit vor Harrys Abreise genießen zu wollen.

Es waren nur noch drei Tage bis zu eben diesem Tag, als Harry in seinem Zimmer im tropfenden Kessel eine Nachricht von Ron und Hermine erhielt.

„_Hallo Harry_," es war Hermine's klare Schrift. „_Ich hoffe es geht dir gut. Wir haben die ganzen Ferien nichts von dir gehört. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns morgen in London treffen. Ron und ich übernachten bis 1. September im tropfenden Kessel. Wenn es dir Recht ist, lass uns am 30. August in Muggellondon treffen. Es gibt da ein nettes Cafe in der Kensington Road. 15 Uhr. Wäre das für dich ok? Liebe Grüße Hermine und Ron_"

Harry überlegte nicht lange. Er würde zu dem Treffen gehen und er würde Toby mitnehmen, sofern dieser wollte. Sofort beschleunigte sich sein Herzschlag. Nun war es also so weit. Er würde seinen Freunden gestehen, dass er schwul war und ihnen gleichzeitig seinen Freund vorstellen. Dieser Gedanke zauberte ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

Er kritzelte schnell eine Nachricht für Ron und Hermine auf ein Pergament, das er bei Tom für sie hinterließ und machte sich dann auf dem Weg zu Toby. Seine Truhe stand schon gepackt mit all seinen neuen Klamotten, sowie seinen Schulsachen in seinem Zimmer und wartete darauf nach Hogwarts gebracht zu werden. Harry blickte diesem Tag mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Einerseits vermisste er die Schule, seine Freunde, das Zaubern, doch andererseits wusste er, dass er nichts davon auch nur annähernd so sehr vermisste wie ihm Toby fehlen würde, in der Zeit wo sie getrennt voneinander sein würden. Er wollte zwar auf jeden Fall die Weihnachtsferien bei Toby verbringen, doch bis dahin war noch so viel Zeit. Er musste ganz dringend einen Weg finden, wie er mit Toby kommunizieren konnte. In Hogwarts funktionierten weder Handys noch Internet. Er würde sich also auf die wesentlich langwierigere Art des Briefe Schreibens beschränken müssen, aber wie sollte er das Toby erklären? Harry seufzte. Wieder wünschte er sich, er könne Toby einfach von seiner Welt erzählen, doch nicht nur die Befürchtung, dass Toby ihn dann zurückweisen könnte, sondern auch die Angst Voldemort könnte Interesse an Toby zeigen, sobald Harry sich offen mit ihm in der Zaubererwelt zeigte, hielten ihn davon ab. Er würde Toby nicht in Gefahr bringen. Es war seine Aufgabe ihn zu beschützen, denn schließlich liebte er ihn.

Seinen Gedanken weiter nachhängend schlenderte er durch die Stadt. Es war noch recht früh und Toby würde bestimmt auch gerade erst auf dem Heimweg von der Arbeit sein, deshalb hatte Harry beschlossen den schönen Tag bei einem langen Fußmarsch zu genießen. In den letzten Wochen hatte er London lieben gelernt. In seiner Kindheit war er nur selten hier gewesen, wenn die Dursleys keinen Babysitter für ihn gefunden hatten, doch er hatte nie die Stadt kennen gelernt, wie sie wirklich war. Ja er würde auch London vermissen. Und den Luxus sich frei bewegen zu können ohne, dass ihn jeder den er passierte erkannte und ihm seltsame Blicke zuwarf. Die Anonymität die er in Muggellondon genoss, hatte ihn selbstbewusster gemacht. Immer wieder fiel ihm auf, dass ihn Menschen nachsahen, aber nicht aufgrund seiner Narbe oder seiner Lebensgeschichte, sondern weil er als Mensch, einfach Harry, der Junge in den engen Jeans, sie interessierte. Er wusste nun, dass er mehr war als nur der Junge der lebte, derjenige der eines Tages Voldemort würde töten müssen und er hoffte, dass diese neue Erkenntnis nicht sofort zunichte gemacht würde, sobald er wieder unter seinen „Fans" war. Harry schauderte. Wie er diesen Rummel hasste.

Als er schließlich bei Toby's Wohnung ankam empfing ihn dieser wie üblich nur in Jeans, mit einem warmen Lächeln auf den Lippen und einem zärtlichen Kuss.

„Hey Honey," begrüßte er ihn nach dem Kuss. „Komm rein. Ich bin gerade am Kochen."

Harry trat durch die Tür und sofort stieg ihm ein köstlicher Duft in die Nase. „Hm," seufzte er und sein Magen fing parallel zu knurren an. „Was gibt es denn Gutes."

„Crespelle mit Spinat-Ricotta-Füllung." Toby's Augen leuchteten. Harry staunte immer wieder über Toby's Kochkünste, sowie seine Liebe zur italienischen Küche.

„Was auch immer das ist," meinte Harry mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen, „es duftet köstlich."

Es stellte sich heraus, das Crespelle nichts anderes als Pfannkuchen waren, die pikant gefüllt und mit einer herrlich cremigen Schicht überbacken wurden.

Sie aßen schweigend auf dem Balkon und genossen die Wärme der Abendsonne.

„Wie lang musst du morgen arbeiten?" fragte Harry schließlich. Ihm war Hermine's und Ron's Brief wieder eingefallen.

„Ich habe morgen Frühschicht. Bin also so gegen 14 Uhr fertig," antwortete Toby, während er sich eine Zigarette ansteckte. „Wieso fragst du?" Ein anzügliches Grinsen zeichnete sich auf Toby's Lippen und Harry lachte laut auf, als er den verlangenden Blick spürte.

„Nicht aus dem Grund, an den du gerade denkst." Er kommentierte Toby's enttäuschten Blick wieder mit einem herzhaften Lachen. Dann holte er den Brief aus seiner Tasche und zeigte ihn Toby.

Dieser zuckte nur kurz erstaunt mit der Augenbraue, als er das für ihn seltsame Pergament berührte und fing dann zu lesen an.

Als Toby fertig gelesen hatte, ließ Harry ihm keine Zeit um Fragen zu stellen. „Begleitest du mich?"

Toby blickte auf, ein Lächeln zog sich über seine Lippen bis hin zu seinen Augen. „Natürlich."

Immer noch lächelnd stand er auf, kam zu Harry und küsste ihn lange und zärtlich.

Harry war aufgeregt als er am nächsten Tag pünktlich um 14 Uhr vor dem kleinen Schuhladen wartete in dem Toby arbeitete. Er rauchte eine Zigarette nach der anderen und sein Herz raste wie wild. Die ganze Nacht hatte er die verschiedensten Träume gehabt, wie Hermine und Ron reagieren würden. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Hermine kein Problem damit haben würde, im Gegenteil, vermutlich hatte sie es schon lange vorher geahnt. Aber er war sich nicht sicher, was Ron sagen würde. Sie waren nun seit 6 Jahren die besten Freunde, hatten Zimmer, Bett, Gemeinschaftsdusche, Klamotten und auch sonst so ziemlich alles geteilt. Möglicherweise würde ihn der Gedanke erschrecken, dass Harry die ganze Zeit über schwul gewesen war. Andererseits fand Harry diese Vorstellung ziemlich lächerlich. Ron war sein bester Freund, aber ganz und gar nicht sein Typ. Er hatte nie auch nur einen Gedanken in irgendeiner anzüglichen Weise an Ron verschwendet. Sie waren mehr wie Brüder und damit war Ron für Harry ein asexuelles Wesen.

Er lachte kurz auf. Hermine sah das anscheinend anders. Aber das war auch gut so, die beiden hatten lange genug gebraucht um sich endlich zu trauen.

Völlig in Gedanken versunken, merkte Harry gar nicht, dass Toby den Laden verlassen hatte und hinter ihn getreten war. Erst als sich zwei schlanke Arme um ihn schlangen und er einen feuchten Kuss in den Nacken gedrückt bekam, schrak er aus den Gedanken hoch.

„Na Süßer, nervös?" neckte Toby ihn und zog Harry in einen tiefen Kuss, ohne ihm die Chance zur Antwort zu lassen.

Eigentlich war es Blödsinn nervös zu sein, dachte Harry in diesem Moment. Er liebte Toby und deshalb war es richtig ihn seinen besten Freunden vorzustellen. Er war sich seiner Sache sicher und nichts würde daran etwas ändern.

Ermutigt löste er sich aus dem Kuss und grinste Toby schelmisch an. „Wenn hier jemand Grund hat, nervös zu sein, dann bist das du." Er wusste genau, dass Toby ebenso aufgeregt war wie er, nur dass dieser es besser überspielen konnte. „Ich bin ihr bester Freund. Wenn sie jemanden den Kopf abreißen, dann dir."

Toby's Gesichtsausdruck, der sich zwischen Schock und Schmollen bewegte war einfach zu göttlich und Harry drückte seinem Freund lachend einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Komm schon, es wird schon nicht so schlimm werden." Damit nahm er Toby's Hand und sie spazierten los.

Sie waren ein wenig früher da, als verabredet und suchten sich schonmal einen Tisch in dem Cafè, von dem aus, sie gut die Straße überblicken konnten.

Gerade brachte eine Kellnerin ihnen ihre Getränke, als Harry Ron und Hermine erblickte. Noch einmal bäumte sich in ihm die Nervosität auf, doch er zwang sie hinunter, als er aufstand um seine Freunde zu empfangen.

Harry erkannte Hermine's fragenden Seitenblick auf Toby bevor sie ihm um den Hals fiel und fest drückte.

„Hallo Hermine," grüßte er sie und drückte sie seinerseits. „Wie war euer Urlaub?"

Das Mädchen winkte nur ab und ließ Ron vorbei, der Harry auf die Schulter klopfte und ebenfalls begrüßte. Die beiden waren braun gebrannt und sahen überglücklich aus. Doch zum ersten Mal, seit sie zusammen waren, spürte Harry nicht diesen Stich der Eifersucht in sich. Nun war er auch ein Teil einer Beziehung und glücklich. Er spürte Toby's unsicheren Blick im Rücken, als er sich zu ihm umwandte und ihn an der Hand hochzog.

„Das ist Toby," sagte er nur und sah zu, wie sowohl Hermine als auch Ron verwundert dessen Hand schüttelten. Es war eine eigenartige Situation und Harry wusste nicht recht, was er sagen sollte. Doch noch bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte Hermine schon das Wort ergriffen.

„Freut mich sehr, den Grund für Harrys Untreue seinen Freunden gegenüber kennenzulernen." Sie lächelte und auch Toby lachte auf diesen Kommentar hin auf.

„Tut mir wahnsinnig leid," sagt er. „Er war einfach nicht mehr von mir fernzuhalten."

„Ha!" Harry spielte empört. „Wer hat hier wen ständig in seine Wohnung beordert?"

Ron stand nur daneben und blickte abwechselnd von Harry zu Toby und dann wieder zu Hermine.

„Wieso bin eigentlich immer ich der, der alles als Letzter erfährt?" fragte er verzweifelt.

„Ganz einfach mein Schatz," meinte Hermine lachend. „Weil du die offensichtlichen Dinge die vor deiner Nase ablaufen, nicht wahrnimmst."

Damit war Harrys Verdacht bestätigt. Hermine hatte schon lange vor ihm geahnt, dass er schwul war.

„Was soll das wieder heißen," fragte Ron und seine Ohren färbten sich rot, was ein Zeichen dafür war, dass er kurz davor stand wütend zu werden.

Harry warf Toby und Hermione einen kurzen flehenden Blick zu, dann schnappte er Ron und zog ihn ein Stückchen weit die Straße hinunter.

„Was soll das Harry?" fragte Ron nun schon zum fünften Mal und riss sich nun endgültig aus Harry's Klammergriff.

Unsicher sah Harry seinen besten Freund an. Wie sollte er nur anfangen? „Hör mal Ron," druckste er herum. „Du weißt doch, dass das mit mir und Cho damals nicht so richtig geklappt hat, oder?"

„Ja. Und?" fragte Ron und schien verwirrt. Die Wut hatte sich vorläufig wieder gelegt.

„Nun ja." Wieso war es nur so schwer, seinem besten Freund zu sagen, dass man schwul war? Harry nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und stammelte dann: „Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass das nicht an ihr lag."

Ron wollte natürlich sofort widersprechen, was Harry lächeln ließ. Als echter Freund würde Ron natürlich niemals zulassen, dass Harry die Schuld auf sich nahm. Aber Harry unterbrach ihn sofort in seinem Widerspruch.

„Ich mag keine Mädchen." Die Formulierung war ein wenig seltsam und Harry wollte sich am liebsten ohrfeigen dafür, dass er nicht die richtigen Worte fand.

„Es wird schon noch die richtige kommen. Ich mochte Hermione anfangs auch nicht, und jetzt…" Ron ließ den Satz offen und grinste etwas dümmlich.

„Das mein ich ja gar nicht," langsam verlor Harry die Geduld. Ja klar, er war nicht wahnsinnig eindeutig mit seinen Aussagen, aber dass Ron so begriffstutzig war, hätte er nicht gedacht. „Ich meinte eher, dass ich generell keine Mädchen mag. Also nicht so… so zum Verlieben und so."

Harry fühlte sich seltsam an seine Kindheit zurückerinnert, als er einmal im Fernsehen eine Quizshow gesehen hatte in der Kinder Begriffe umschreiben mussten. Es stellte sich gerade dämlicher an als ein Vierjähriger der erklärte, was eine Waschmaschine ist. Doch auch Ron's Gesichtsausdruck wirkte nicht sonderlich viel intelligenter.

„Ich bin schwul," presste Harry schließlich zwischen den Zähnen heraus. In der Show wäre dies ein Regelverstoß gewesen. Es war verboten, das gesuchte Wort in seine Beschreibung miteinzubeziehen. Aber andererseits würden sie sonst noch morgen dastehen.

Ron's Ohren färbten sich erneut rot. Diesmal war es jedoch keine Wut, wie Harry hoffte, sondern eher Verlegenheit. „Du bist… Was soll das heißen?"

„Ron, bitte. Stell dich nicht dümmer als du bist." Nun war es tatsächlich soweit, dass Harry der Geduldsfaden riss. „Es soll heißen, dass ich auf Jungs steh. Genauer gesagt… Toby ist mein Freund."

„Dein… Was?" Harry hätte aufgelacht bei Ron's Anblick, würde nicht tief in ihm die Angst sitzen, dass er gleich seinen besten Freund verlieren könnte.

„Es ist einfach so passiert. Ich hab es selbst nicht gewusst bis ich Toby getroffen habe. Es war reiner Zufall und dann haben wir…"

„Stop." Ron trat einen Schritt zurück und auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich eine Mischung aus Ekel, Schock und Unfassbarkeit ab. „Verschon mich bitte mit den Details."

Stille trat zwischen ihnen ein. Harry wusste nicht, was er noch sagen sollte und Ron verarbeitete offensichtlich noch die letzten Informationen.

„Also… ich…," begann Harry nach einer Weile um die erdrückende Stille zu durchbrechen. „Sollen wir wieder zu den anderen gehen?"

Er blickte hoffnungsvoll auf. Würde Ron mit ihm kommen, oder würde er abhauen und nichts mehr mit Harry zu tun haben wollen?

Ron überlegte scheinbar selbst noch, wie er reagieren sollte. „Also schön," sagte er schließlich und versuchte ein Grinsen, das jedoch reichlich schief ging. „Dann wollen wir den Kerl mal kennenlernen."

„Ist das dein Ernst?" Harry traute seinen Ohren kaum.

„Klar." Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was bleibt mir denn anderes übrig?"

Und damit war alles geklärt. Auf seine ganz eigenen Art hatte Ron mit dieser rhetorischen Frage ausgedrückt, dass er bei Harry bleiben würde, komme was wolle. Glücklich schlenderte Harry neben seinem besten Freund zurück zu dem Cafe.

Toby und Hermine hatten bereits bestellt und unterhielten sich. Als Harry und Ron zu ihnen traten verstummten sie. Hermione nahm Ron an der Hand, der immer noch etwas geschockt aussah und zog ihn auf den Stuhl neben sich. Harry setzte sich zu Toby und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. Die erste Hürde war überstanden. Jetzt musste er nur hoffen, dass die beiden Harrys Notiz aufmerksam genug gelesen hatte und sich daran erinnerten, dass Toby Muggel war und sie vor ihm nichts über die Zaubererwelt ausplaudern durften. Doch seine Angst stellte sich als nichtig heraus.

„Also jetzt erzählt schon, wie euer Urlaub war," brach Harry schließlich die Stille.

Es wurde ein vergnüglicher Nachmittag. Hermine und Ron erzählten ausführlich von ihren Erlebnissen in Frankreich und quetschten dann ihrerseits Harry und Toby aus. Wie sie sich kennengelernt hatten, was Toby arbeitete, und was sie so getrieben hatten in den vergangenen Wochen. Harry warf Ron immer wieder besorgte Blicke zu und hoffte, dass dieser nicht von Toby's offener und schonungslos ehrlicher Schilderung angewidert war. Doch Ron hielt sich wacker und schien einfach die Informationen, die zu viel für ihn waren auszublenden.

Unweigerlich kam Hermione schließlich auf die Frage, wie es für sie in der Zukunft weitergehen sollte. Harry hatte zwar versucht dieses Thema zu meiden, da er und Toby ein stillschweigendes Abkommen geschlossen hatten, bis es soweit war keinen Gedanken an ihre Trennung zu verschwenden, doch Hermine schien die betretene Stille nach dieser Frage nicht erkannt zu haben und fragte weiter: „Ihr werdet euch Weihnachten sehen, nehm ich mal stark an, oder?"

Auch darüber hatten sie noch nicht gesprochen, auch wenn Harry davon ausging.

Es war Toby, der schließlich antwortete. „Sofern Harry es wagt, sich meinen Eltern auszusetzen."

Harry sah überrascht auf. Daran hatte er überhaupt nicht gedacht. Aber es war logisch, dass Toby Weihnachten mit seiner Familie verbringen würde. Ein Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals. Würde Toby ihn tatsächlich mit zu seinen Eltern nehmen?

„Wir werden sehen," meinte Harry nur und versuchte das Gespräch von ihnen abzuwenden. „Was habt ihr denn in den Weihnachtsferien vor?"

Der Nachmittag wurde zum Abend und irgendwann verabschiedeten sich Hermine und Ron. Sie hatten abgemacht, dass sie Harry am 1. September am Bahnhof treffen würden.

Toby und Harry hatten den ganzen Heimweg hindurch geschwiegen und waren jeder ihren Gedanken nachgehangen. Erst als sie mit einer Flasche Rotwein auf Toby's Balkon saßen, brach Toby die Stille.

„Wenn alles gut läuft und wir bis Weihnachten durchhalten," Harry schluckte bei dieser Formulierung, die Toby vorsichtig gewählt hatte „würdest du mich dann zu meinen Eltern begleiten."

„Ich möchte deine Eltern sehr gerne kennenlernen," antwortete Harry nur. „Wenn du das auch möchtest."

Toby lächelte. „Würde ich es nicht wollen, hätte ich es nicht vorgeschlagen."

„Es ist noch so lange bis dahin," meinte Harry und die Verzweiflung war deutlich aus seiner Stimme zu hören. „Ich wünschte du könntest mit mir kommen."

Toby nickte nur. Da war sie nun, die bedrückende Stimmung, die sie beide zu meiden versucht hatten. Es war ihr vorletzter gemeinsamer Abend, bevor Harry abreiste. Sie wollten die letzte Zeit doch genießen, andererseits irgendwann mussten diese Dinge zur Sprache kommen, sie konnten nicht ewig davor davonlaufen.

Harry seufzte. „Ich werd dir jeden Tag einen Brief schreiben."

„Einen Brief," lachte Toby. „Gibt es an eurer Schule denn kein Internet?" Die Frage war ironisch gemeint. Schließlich konnte Toby ja nicht ahnen, dass genau dies der Wahrheit entsprach.

Harry kaute verlegen auf seiner Unterlippe herum. „Ganz ehrlich?" er blickte Toby peinlich berührt an. „Es gibt weder Internet, noch funktionieren Handys." Er sah, dass Toby verwundert nach Luft schnappte. „Die Schule liegt sehr abgelegen und wir können froh sein, dass es fließendes Wasser gib," Harry versuchte verzweifelt, die ganze Sache mit Humor zu sehen. Vielleicht würde er so tiefergehende Fragen von Toby's Seite abwenden können.

Nach einer Weile, die Harry wie eine Ewigkeit erschien, meinte Toby: „Dann also Briefe." Er lächelte. „Ist sowieso viel romantischer." Ein theatralischer Seufzer entwich ihm und Harry war froh, dass sich die Stimmung ein wenig zu entspannen schien. „Aber ich kann nicht versprechen, dass ich nicht eines Tages vor der Tür stehe, wenn du mir die Adresse, deiner geheimnisvollen Schule verrätst."

Harry lachte. „Keine Sorge. Die Schule hat ein Postfach, von dem aus alle Briefe weitergeleitet werden, du wirst also nicht in Versuchung geraten."

Toby's Blick wirkte ein klein wenig enttäuscht und auch Harry hätte den Gedanken von Toby Besuch zu bekommen sehr reizvoll gefunden.

Sie schwiegen wieder eine Weile, tranken ihren Wein, rauchten und genossen die stille Zweisamkeit.

„Ich bin ja nur froh, dass du nur noch ein Jahr Schule vor dir hast," meinte Toby schließlich. „Öfter würde ich so eine Trennung nicht ertragen."

Harry nickte zustimmend. „Ich bin auch froh. Ich bin es leid, immer dieselben Gesichter zu sehen, Tag ein Tag aus."

„Na toll," lachte Toby. „Heißt das, ich muss mich alle paar Monate einer Gesichtsoperation unterziehen um interessant für dich zu bleiben?"

„Mach ein Alle-paar-Wochen daraus und ich kann damit leben," feixte Harry.

Der Bann war gebrochen und sie waren wieder bei ihren unbekümmerten, schelmischen Unterhaltungen angelangt.

Als sie einige Zeit später gemeinsam zu Bett gingen, war von der Bedrückenden Stimmung die noch vor Kurzem zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte nichts mehr zu spüren.

Sich küssend und streichelnd wanden sie sich auf dem Bett. Harry saugte gerade genüsslich an Toby's Schlüsselbein, während Toby mit seiner Hand in Richtung Harrys Erektion wanderte. Der Knutschfleck, den Harry erzeugt hatte entlockte ihm ein Grinsen.

„Du gehörst mir," knurrte er und biss spielerisch in Toby's Hals. „Ich bin ein Vampir und werde dich aussaugen."

Toby lachte auf. Er liebte es, wenn Harry spielerisch wurde. Überhaupt genoss er es, wenn sie im Bett lachten und Spaß hatten. Er löste sich von Harry und sah ihm grinsend in die Augen. „Mal sehen, wer hier gleich wen aussaugt." Damit bewegte er sich tiefer, bis er schließlich seine Lippen um Harry Schaft schloss und sofort begann, an dem steil aufgerichteten Glied zu saugen.

Harry stöhnte laut auf. Er hatte gehofft, dass dies die Reaktion auf seine Aussage sein würde. Wenn Toby ihn oral befriedigte vergaß er alles um sich herum. Die heiße, feuchte Enge um seine Erektion ließ ihn erzittern und erbeben. Nur wage konnte er sich vorstellen, wie es sein musste, sich richtig in Toby zu versenken. Doch er hatte Malfoy nicht belogen. Er genoss es wirklich so wie es war. Und es hatte sich einfach noch nicht andersrum ergeben. Vielleicht irgendwann. Doch weiter kam Harry in seinem Gedankengang nicht. Was ein Glück war, denn gerade wollte er sich fragen, was Malfoy schon wieder in seinen Gedanken machte.

Toby war dazu übergegangen mit seiner Zunge über Harrys Spitze zu tanzen und dabei mit einer Hand seinen Hoden zu massieren. Harry war berauscht und er wollte mehr. Flehend hob er sein Becken an und presste es Toby entgegen. Der löste sich von ihm und blickte mit verschleiertem Blick zu Harry hoch.

„Kannst du es nicht mehr erwarten, mein kleiner Vampir?" fragte Toby lüstern und schob gleichzeitig einen Finger zwischen Harrys Pobacken.

Sofort stellte Harry seine Beine auf um Toby mehr Spielraum zu gewähren.

„Hm," seufzte Harry. „Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden zwischen schneller und harter Erlösung, oder unendlicher Qual." Toby's Blick wurde noch lustvoller bei dieser Aussage. „Hat beides seinen Reiz." Fügte Harry hinzu und biss sich auf die Lippen, als er spürte wie sich der Finger langsam in sich schob.

Toby's Augen hafteten an seinen. „Dann wähle ich die Qual," keuchte Toby und Harry sah, dass er Mühe dabei hatte seine eigene Erektion unbeachtet zu lassen.

Vorsichtig löste sich Harry von Toby und drehte sich so, dass er Toby's bereits tropfendes Glied vor seinen Augen hatte und auch Toby guten Zugang zu Harrys Schoß hatte. Genüsslich begann er, die Tropfen von der glühenden Spitze abzulecken und spürte, dass Toby dasselbe bei ihm tat. Es wurde zu einem Spiel, immer wieder übernahm der andere die Führung. Einmal machte Harry vor, was er wollte, dann wiederum leitete Toby die Bewegungen. Dabei wurden sie aber nie schnell und fordernd. Zu sehr genossen sie es, die Geduld des anderen auf die Probe zu stellen.

Als Toby schließlich eine Hand zur Hilfe nahm und diese an Harrys Eingang führte, stockte dieser kurz. Er hatte Toby noch nie an dieser Stelle berührt und es kam ihm ein wenig seltsam vor. Mit einem Keuchen spürte er, wie ein Finger schließlich wieder in ihn eindrang und Toby erwartungsvoll verharrte.

Harry schob alle Bedenken beiseite und benetzte seinen Finger mit einer Mischung aus Speichel und Toby's Lusttropfen, die sich in seinem Mund angesammelt hatte. Leicht zitternd vor Aufregung führte er diesen Finger an Toby's Po. Er glitt testend durch die Poritze und spürte ein Zucken des Schließmuskels, als er diesen umkreiste. Diese Reaktion gefiel ihm und er presste vorsichtig seinen Finger durch den Ring. Er verfolgte aufmerksam, wie sich die Haut um seinen Finger zusammenzog und ihn fast schon in sich sog. Ein Stöhnen entrang ihm. Dieser Anblick machte ihn mehr an, als er erwartet hatte. Ein kurzer Blick zu Toby verriet ihm, dass auch dieser sehr erregt war. Gleichzeitig begannen sie, ihre Finger aus dem jeweils anderen wieder herauszuziehen um sie gleich darauf wieder zurückzustoßen. Harry stöhnte wieder und wieder laut auf. Er spürte wie ein zweiter Finger in ihn drang und ihn noch mehr weitetet. Es schien ihm fast unmöglich, dass in diese Enge noch mehr eindringen sollte, doch auch er versuchte schließlich einen weiteren Finger hinzuzufügen, was nun Toby ein heftiges Keuchen entlockte.

Wieder setzten sie ihr Spiel vor. Immer tiefer dirigierte Toby ihn bis Harry plötzlich einen Widerstand ertastete. Toby's zucken und Aufstöhnen verriet ihm, dass dies der Punkt war, der Harry immer in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Doch eher er darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte auch Toby den Punkt getroffen und beschleunigte nun das Tempo. Harry war hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Genuss dessen was Toby mit ihm tat und dem Drang danach seinen Freund ebenfalls zu befriedigen. Sie schaukelten sich gegenseitig immer höher. Die Bewegungen waren wie automatisiert und Harry spürte wie sich sein Orgasmus in ihm aufbaute, als Toby plötzlich wieder Harrys Glied zwischen die Lippen nahm und gleichzeitig saugte und seine Finger in Harry stieße. Stöhnend versuchte Harry es ihm gleichzumachen. Er keuchte und stöhnte, das tropfende pochende Glied zwischen den Lippen, seine Finger tief in Toby stoßend und kam schließlich ohne Vorwarnung. Sein Schrei entließ Toby's Glied genau in dem Moment als auch dieser kam und er spürte das heiße Sperma in sein Gesicht spritzen. Gleichzeitig zog sich Toby's Schließmuskel um seine Finger zusammen und sog sie noch ein Stück tiefer in sich. Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich. Noch nie hatte er soetwas erlebt.

Keuchend, schwitzend und schwindlig vom Nachhall seines Orgasmus ließ er von Toby ab und rollte sich auf den Rücken. Er spürte die glühende Haut Toby's an seiner. Ihre Hände fanden sich irgendwo in der Mitte und verkeilten sich automatisch miteinander. Beide bebten, atmeten schwer und beruhigten sich nur langsam. Irgendwann drehte sich Toby zu ihm, legte sich halb auf Harry und fing an sein eigenes Sperma von Harrys Gesicht zu lecken. Sie sprachen nicht, sahen sich nur an und hielten sich aneinander fest. Irgendwann war Harry eingeschlafen und schmiegte sich fest in Toby's Arme.

**Tbc...**


	9. Kapitel 9

Hehe. Kaum zu glauben, aber es geht weiter ;-)

Viel Spaß allen, die das hier noch lesen.

Kapitel 8 wurde leicht überarbeitet. Ich hab das Gespräch mit Ron etwas ausgebaut, weil mir das beim erneuten Lesen zu plump war.

Gruß Al

Disclaimer: alle J.. Wie immer kein Geld für mich... leider ;)

Warning: das hier ist Slash, also m/m und außerdem massenhaft Lemon-Szenen gg nen Plot gibt's aber trotzdem… glaub ich zumindest

Pairing: Harry? … später eventuell kurz Harry/Draco

* * *

**9. Kapitel**

An ihrem letzten Abend wurde Harry von Toby mit einem Candlelight-Dinner überrascht. Sie saßen lange auf dem Balkon, genossen den lauen Abend und redeten. Beide konnten sich nicht vorstellen schon am nächsten Tag allein zu Bett zu gehen, doch sie ließen sich den Abend nicht dadurch verderben. Was die Zukunft brachte würden sie noch früh genug erfahren. Irgendwann waren sie dann zu Bett gegangen und hatten sich zärtlich geliebt.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fand er anstelle von Toby nur eine einzelne rote Rose und einen Brief. Er hatte schon fast erwartet, dass Toby den endgültigen Abschied entrinnen würde und so war seine Enttäuschung nicht allzu groß. Immerhin war er es gewesen, der noch am Vorabend vorgeschlagen hatte allein zum Bahnhof zu gehen um die Trennung nicht zu schmerzvoll zu machen. Natürlich mit dem Hintergedanken, dass er Toby nicht davon würde abbringen können, ihn bis zum Zug zu begleiten, wenn er schonmal beim Bahnhof war. Außerdem hatte Toby schließlich einen Job, den er nicht vernachlässigen durfte.

Seufzend nahm Harry die Rose und den Brief an sich und begab sich in die Küche um noch schnell eine Tasse Kaffee zu trinken, bevor er sich auf den Weg machen musste.

_„Guten Morgen Honey,"_ las Harry in Toby's feiner Handschrift, als er den Brief entfaltete. _„Ich hoffe du verzeihst mir, dass ich dich nicht geweckt habe. Ich denke der Abschied fällt uns beiden so leichter. Die letzten Wochen mit dir waren wie ein Geschenk, mit dem ich in keinster Weise gerechnet hatte. Ich begreife selbst kaum, wie schnell sich alles zwischen uns entwickelt hat. Normalerweise brauche ich sehr lange, um jemanden zu vertrauen, doch du hast dich mit deiner selbstlosen und liebevollen Art sofort in mein Herz geschlichen. Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich dich liebe und dass ich auf dich warten werde, egal was in den nächsten Monaten auch passiert. Ich freu mich sehr darauf mit dir Briefe zu schreiben und dachte ich fang hiermit gleich mal damit an. Es hat sowas unglaublich unschuldiges und romantisches. Wie in diesen alten schwarz-weiß Filmen in denen sich die Protagonisten am Ende auf jeden Fall bekommen. Ich hoffe bei uns wird das auch so sein._

_Ich wünsche dir eine gute Zeit in der Schule. Lern brav und tanz den Lehrern nicht zu sehr auf der Nase herum. Und vor allem, komm zurück zu mir, wenn du alles erleigt hast. Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass da etwas ist, das dich mir wegnehmen könnte. Ich weiß auch nicht woher das kommt. So gut ich dich zu kennen glaube, so sehr bist du mir ein Rätsel. Vielleicht erzählst du mit ja irgendwann das Geheimnis des Harry Potter. Bis dahin werd ich dir einfach vertrauen, auch wenn es schwer ist. Ich weiß so wenig von dir._

_Aber genug geredet, ich hatte mir fest vorgenommen nicht sentimental zu werden. Also mach's gut Harry. Denk an mich. Wir sehen uns zu Weihnachten, wenn du möchtest._

_In Liebe, Toby"_

Harry seufzte. Er fühlte sich schlecht. Wenn Toby wüsste, wie recht er damit hatte, dass es etwas gab, dass sie für immer trennen könnte. Auch wenn es nicht das war, woran Toby vermutlich gedacht hatte. Harry schluckte. Das Thema Malfoy machte ihm Angst. Mehr noch als der bevorstehende Kampf mit Voldemort. Zum ersten Mal seit ihm seine Bürde auferlegt worden war, wollte Harry es aus ganz egoistischen Gründen endlich schaffen Voldemort zu besiegen. Er musste mit Dumbledore reden. Es war an der Zeit den letzten Kampf herauszufordern.

Er trank seinen letzten Schluck Kaffee aus und stand auf. Ein letztes Mal sah er sich in Toby's Wohnung um, die in den letzten Wochen sein zu Hause geworden war. Dann ging er ins Schlafzimmer um sich anzuzuiehen und trat schließlich auf den Flur hinaus. Einer Eingebung folgend zog er seinen Zauberstab aus der hinteren Hosentasche und sprach einen Schutzzauber auf Toby's Wohnung. Es war nun niemandem außer Harry mehr möglich direkt in die Wohnung zu apparieren und das Türschloss ließ sich magisch nur noch in Kombination mit einem Passwort öffnen. Mechanisch funktionierte es natürlich wie zuvor.

Einen letzten Blick auf den Ort werfend, an dem er so viele glückliche Stunden verbracht hatte, zog er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und wandte sich wieder seinem magischen Leben zu.

Draußen goss es in Strömen, was Harry ziemlich bezeichnend für seine innere Stimmung fand. Es wirkte fast, als wolle jemand die letzten Wochen von ihm abwaschen und ihn wieder zu demjenigen machen, der er vorher gewesen war.

Ohne Schirm und ohne Jacke lief er durch den Regen zum tropfenden Kessel. Er hätte auch einen Trockenzauber auf seine Kleidung legen können, doch die Nässe hatte sich gut angefühlt, irgendwie lebendig. Ganz anders als Harry selbst sich im Moment fühlte.

Im tropfenden Kessel traf er auf Ron und Hermine, die bereits mit ihren Koffern und Taschen beladen im Schankraum warteten. Hermine nahm Harry mitleidig in den Arm und drückte ihn kurz, während Ron etwas verlegen daneben stand. Er hatte sich scheinbar noch nicht ganz damit abgefunden, dass sein bester Freund schwul war, aber wenigstens hatte er Harry nicht die Freundschaft gekündigt.

„Können wir los?" fragte Hermine als sie sich von Harry löste.

„Ich hol noch eben meine Sachen von oben, dann bin ich soweit", antwortete Harry und ging auf sein Zimmer. Er hatte nur recht wenig Zeit hier verbracht und eigentlich hätte er sich das Geld auch sparen können, aber es war irgendwie schön gewesen, mal so sein eigenes Reich gehabt zu haben. Trotzdem hoffte er nie mehr ein Zimmer im tropfenden Kessel zu brauchen, sondern zu Toby zurückkehren zu können, wann immer er das nächste Mal nach London kam.

Per Flohpulver reisten Harry, Ron und Hermine nach King's Cross. Zum ersten Mal fragte sich Harry, warum sie nicht gleich nach Hogsmead flohen - oder in Ron und Hermione's Fall apparieren - konnten. Harry selbst würde seine Apparier-Prüfung in der ersten Schulwoche ablegen. Er war vor den Ferien noch nicht 17 gewesen und in den letzten Wochen hatte er andere Gedanken gehabt als ins Zaubereiministerium zur Prüfung zu gehen.

Er seufzte, als er am Bahnhof aus dem Kamin an den Bahnsteig 9 ¾ stieg. Ob Dumbledore ihm erlauben würde am Wochenende nach London zu apparieren um Toby sehen zu können? Vermutlich nicht.

Am Bahnsteig herrschte reges Treiben. Die Kamine waren im Dauereinsatz und Unmengen an Menschen liefen kreuz und quer. Sie riefen einander Abschiedsworte zu, reichten vergessene Gepäckstücke durch die Wagenfenster und schienen alle fröhlicher Stimmung zu sein.

Bisher war Harry eigentlich immer gern mit dem Hogwarts-Express gefahren, doch in diesem Jahr wollte er einfach nur seine Ruhe haben. Er würde sich einfach ein leeres Abteil am Ende des Zuges suchen und niemanden hereinlassen. Hermine und Ron wussten wie immer zuerst in den Vertrauensschüler-Wagon und sich dann um die Erstklässler kümmern.

„Wir müssen los, Harry" unterbrach Hermine seinen Gedankengang. „Vielleicht schaffen wir es zwischendurch mal zu dir, aber wie ich Malfoy kenne, wird er die ganze Arbeit uns überlassen, also warte nicht auf uns." Sie küsste Harry kurz auf die Wange und sah ihn besorgt an, dann ließ sie sich von Ron mitziehen, der Harry noch über die Schulter zurief: „Halt uns beim Essen einen Platz frei!"

Dann waren sie weg. Harry versuchte möglichst unscheinbar zwischen den Massen ans Ende des Zuges durchzudringen. Er fand ein Abteil, das noch vollkommen leer war und zwängte sein Gepäck hinein. Dann schloss er die Tür, sprach einen einfachen Schließzauber darauf und zog die Vorhänge zu. Das sollte genügen um die meisten davon abzuhalten, zu ihm hereinzukommen.

Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, ehe der Zug sich in Bewegung setzte. Harry starrte einfach aus dem Fenster und dachte an Toby. Er hasste den Gedanken Toby ganze vier Monate nicht zu sehen. Vier Monate waren eine verdammt lange Zeit, in der sehr viel passieren konnte.

Was wenn Toby des Briefe Schreibens überdrüssig würde? Wenn er nicht länger warten wollte? Wenn er Erklärungen von Harry verlangte, warum es weder Internet noch Telefon gab?

Zum ersten Mal seit Harry erfahren hatte, dass er ein Zauberer war, freute er sich nicht auf Hogwarts.

In Gedanken versunken hörte Harry nicht das Klicken des Türschlosses das von außen durch einen zauber geöffnet wurde. Auch dass die Tür aufgeschoben wurde und sich eine Gestalt in den Rahmen lehnte merkte er nicht. Erst als die bekannte, kalte Stimme Draco Malfoy's erklang, schrak er aus seinen Gedanken hoch.

„Na, Potter, vermisst du deinen Muggelfreund jetzt schon?" höhnte Malfoy und grinste auf Harry herab. Seine beiden Gorillas hatte er ausnahmsweise nicht dabei, was Harry sehr erstaunte.

„Verpiss dich, Malfoy," kam es von Harry knapp und mehr zu sich selbst ergänzte er: „Was weißt denn du schon davon…"

Malfoy jedoch schien Harry gehört zu haben, zumindest den Teil der nicht für ihn bestimmt war, denn er trat einen Schritt näher, zog Tür und Vorhang hinter sich zu und antwortete: „Ich weiß, dass der süße Toby ein ganz besonders heißer Typ ist und ich mir an deiner Stelle große Sorgen wegen all der Haifische um großen, weiten Homobecken machen würde, die vermutlich schon in diesem Moment nach deinem Kerl angeln."

Harry schnaubte. „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, Malfoy," fuhr Harry ihn an. „Ich vertraue Toby. Er würde mich niemals betrügen. So ist das nämlich, wenn Gefühle im Spiel sind. Aber davon hast du ja keine Ahnung."

Wie immer war Harry sofort auf 180, wenn Malfoy ihn ansprach. Hinzu kam, dass er ohnehin nicht besonders gut gelaunt war. Er wollte einfach nur, dass Malfoy verschwand und ihn in Frieden ließ, ganz abgesehen davon, dass ihn der Gedanke mit Malfoy hier ganz allein in einem Abteil zu sein, schon wie Verrat an Toby vorkam.

fast hätte er Malfoy's Erwiderungen verpasst und er wünschte sich direkt er hätte es, denn die Art, wie Malfoy die nächsten Worte sagte, verblüffte ihn. Es war eine Mischung aus verletzte sein und… Traurigkeit?

„Wie du meinst, Potter…"

Mit diesen Worten setzte sich Malfoy auf Harry's gegenübergelegene Bank und zog ein Buch aus seinem Umhang. Verblüfft beobachtete Harry ihn.

Was machte Malfoy hier? Er war doch gewiss nicht gekommen, um gerade in Harry's Abteil in Ruhe sein Buch zu lesen. Normalerweise kam er um Harry zu schikanieren. Aber Malfoy schien kein Interesse an einem weiteren Gespräch oder besser gesagt an einem weiteren Streit zu haben.

Verwundert und skeptisch ließ Harry seine Augen auf dem blonden Slytherin ruhen, bereit sich zu wehren – verbal, physisch oder magisch – sollte es von Nöten sein.

Während er Malfoy so musterte fiel ihm auf, dass er Malfoy noch nie so genau betrachtet hatte. Meistens wenn sie aufeinandertrafen lagen sie sich in den Haaren und es war keine Zeit, sich zu mustern. Dass Malfoy nun so seelenruhig neben ihm saß, kam ihn äußerst merkwürdig vor. Etwas beunruhigte ihn daran, dass Malfoy so gar keine Anstalten machte, sich mit Harry zu streiten. Das entsprach so har nicht seiner sonstigen Art und brachte Harry unweigerlich dazu, Malfoy aus einem anderen Blickwinkel zu betrachten, obwohl seine Vernunft sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen wehrte.

Was Harry in erster Line zum Stutzen gebracht hatte, was Malfoy's Reaktion auf die Anspielung auf seine Gefühllosigkeit. Wie war seine Antwort gewesen? „Wie du meinst, Potter." Implizierte das nicht, dass Malfoy doch Erfahrung mit Gefühlen in einer Beziehung hatte? Allein der Gedanke erschien Harry völlig absurd.

Aber wenn es doch so was? Nicht, dass das irgendetwas ändern würde…

Harry versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, ob er je irgendeine positive Begegnung mit Malfoy gehabt hatte, doch er konnte sich beim besten Willen keiner solchen Erfahrung besinnen. Aber irgendwo musste Malfoy ja auch ein Herz haben. Er war schließlich – sofern Harry wusste – ein Mensch. Er hatte Freunde. Familie. Zumindest für eine handvoll Menschen musste er sowas wie Liebe empfinden. Harry konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass es einem Menschen möglich war, überhaupt nicht zu lieben.

Er selbst hatte seine Freunde, die er liebte, die für ihn seine Familie waren und nun hatte er Toby, für den er soviel empfand, dass er es kaum in Worte fassen konnte. Und selbst als er noch bei den Dursleys im Schrank eingesperrt war, noch bevor er erfahren hatte, dass er ein Zauberer war, hatte er ganz heimlich und im Stillen seine verstorbenen Eltern geliebt.

Gewiss liebte Malfoy seine Eltern, auch wenn diese in Harrys Augen Bastarde waren. Und wenn Malfoy dazu fähig war, warum sollte er dann nicht auch imstande sein, sich zu verlieben?

Nachdenklich betrachtete Harry den blonden Jungen ihm gegenüber, der ihm plötzlich seltsam fremd erschien. Was wusste er schon von Malfoy? Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, so gut wie gar nichts. Trotzdem hatte er Malfoy von Anfang an verurteilt, was natürlich an dessen verhalten gelegen hatte. Er hatte sich aber auch nie die Mühe gemacht, Malfoy's Beweggründe zu hinterfragen.

Das Bild eines 11-jährigen Malfoy's der Harry seine Hand entgegen streckte und ihm seine Freundschaft anbot, durchzuckte ihn. Konnte es sein, dass Malfoy sich einfach zurückgewiesen und in seinem Stolz verletzten gefühlt hatte? Hatte Harry mit seiner Ablehnung Malfoy's Verhalten heraufbeschworen?

Seltsam, dass ihm dieser Gedanke noch nie gekommen war. Allerdings hatte er allgemein wenig Gedanken an Malfoy als Person verschwendet. Und in den letzten beiden Wochen hatte er jeden aufblitzenden Gedanken sofort verdrängt, weil ihm Angst machte, was diese in ihm bewirkten. Seit Malfoy im Schuhladen mit ihm geflirtet hatte – und erst jetzt wurde ihm schlagartig klar, dass es ein Flirt gewesen war, ein etwas ungewöhnlicher, aber ein Flirt – ertappte er sich immer wieder dabei Bilder von Malfoy in seinen Gedanken zu malen, die da eindeutig nicht rein sollten.

Schuldbewusst nagte Harry an seiner Unterlippe. Vielleicht hatte Toby recht, wenn er sich Sorgen machte. Er hatte auf den ersten Blick gesehen, was Harry nun wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel: er fühlte sich auf seltsame Weise von Malfoy angezogen. Harry schluckte. Sich dies einzugestehen trat eine Reihe an Emotionslawinen in ihm los. Da war die Angst Toby zu verletzten und letztendlich zu verlieren. Außerdem war da eine ganze Menge an Wut. Wut auf sich selbst, dass er so dumm war Malfoy anziehend zu finden; Wut auf Malfoy, der ihn erst in dieses Dilemma gebracht hatte; Wut auf seine Freunde, die ihn nicht darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatten, dass seine Streits mit Malfoy weit über normale Differenzen zweier Jugendlicher unterschiedlicher Ansichten gingen; Wut auf die gesamte Zaubererwelt und den Konflikt zwischen Reinblütern und Muggelgeborenen, der die Kluft zwischen ihm und Malfoy überhaupt erst erschaffen hatte.

Was, wenn dieser Konflikt nicht wäre? Wären Harry und Malfoy dann Freunde? Wären sie vielleicht sogar mehr als das? Harry verbot sich selbst, weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Aber neben all der Wut, war da noch etwas sehr Wirres. Ein zartes Band, das ihn und Malfoy immer schon verbunden hatte, dessen war Harry sich schmerzlich bewusst. Wenn auch in Zwist, Hass und ständigem Konkurrenzkampf. Erst jetzt da er darüber nachdachte, fiel ihm auf, dass es ihm immer schwergefallen war, nicht auf Malfoy's Sticheleien zu reagieren. Binnen Sekunden hatte Malfoy es stets geschafft ihn völlig in Rage zu bringen und niemals war Harry Herr seiner Gefühle geblieben. Er war jedesmal ausgerastet. Niemand sonst hatte je solche heftigen Gefühlsausbrüche in ihm bewirkt. Niemand außer Toby.

Frustriert raufte sich Harry die Haare und wandte seinen Blick von Malfoy ab, der immer noch stillschweigend las, als wäre es das Natürlichste der Welt, dass er und Harry in Einklang beisammen saßen. Vor den Fenstern zog die Landschaft an ihm vorbei. Regentropfen rannen an der Scheibe entlang schräg nach unten. Er fragte sich, wie er dieses Schuljahr nur rumbringen sollte. Er wollte Toby nicht betrügen. Niemals! Und dennoch verstand er zum ersten Mal Toby's Worte nach Harry's verhängnisvollem Saufabend mit Malfoy.

Nein. Nein, er musste nichts mit Malfoy anfangen, um zu wissen, dass er Toby liebte. Er brauchte keine Bestätigung, dass Toby der Richtige für ihn war. Er würde nicht ewig bereuen, es nicht versucht zu haben. Er würde nicht in zehn Jahren das Gefühl haben, etwas verpasst zu haben. Nein!

Aber er belog sich selbst.

Sein Blick folgte einem dicken tropfen an der Fensterscheibe und blieb an der Spiegelung von Malfoy's Gesicht hängen. Die grauen Augen waren nicht länger auf das Buch gerichtet, sondern sahen interessiert zu Harry herüber. Und obwohl Harry wusste, dass Malfoy Harry's Blick auf sich wahrnahm, konnte er nicht wegsehen.

Eine tiefe Trauer überkam ihn. Wieso konnte er nicht so willensstark sein, wie Toby? Warum war ihm, so sehr er sich auch dagegen wehrte, vollkommen klar, dass er Malfoy begehrte und dass dieses Gefühl nicht enden würde, ehe er es befriedigt hatte?

Verzweifelt seufzte er auf. Er glaubte den Anflug eines Lächelns in Malfoy's Gesicht zu erkennen, ehe dieser seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Buch widmete. Nein, kein Lächeln. Es musste ein Grinsen gewesen sein und je mehr Lidschläge vergingen, desto boshafter wurde der Nachhall des Grinsens, das er erhascht hatte.

Warum sollte Malfoy auch lächeln? Harry hatte ihn noch niemals lächeln sehen. Zynisch grinsen, schadenfroh lachen, spöttisch Grölen, ja – aber lächeln?

Die Stimme Malfoy's ließ ihn erschrocken hochfahren.

„Na, findest du's nicht, Potter?"

„Was?" fragte Harry, mehr weil er nicht richtig zugehört hatte, als um Antwort auf die Frage zu geben.

„Was immer du in meinem Gesicht suchst."

Harry blinzelte verwirrt. Irgendetwas war anders an Malfoy. Er sprach so seltsam. So ruhig. So… ohne Spott in der Stimme. Oder bildete er sich das nur ein? Bestimmt.

„Du spinnst doch Malfoy. Ich suche gar nichts!" fuhr Harry ihn an. Schon war er wieder auf 180. Was wollte Malfoy von ihm? Warum konnte er ihn nicht einfach in Frieden lassen?

„Klar, Potter!" Lachte Malfoy? Ironisch, aber auch amüsiert. „Und Gringotts feiert Tag der offenen Verliese."

„Hä?" entfuhr es Harry. Das war das erste Mal, dass er von Malfoy sowas ähnliches wie einen Witz hörte.

„Vergiss es Potter." Jetzt war sie wieder zurückgekehrt. Zumindest Teilweise. Die bissige Ignoranz. Wieder nahm Malfoy sein Buch auf und schien weiterlesen zu wollen. Wie beiläufig fügte er noch hinzu. „Aber du könntest auch einfach fragen."

Harry kam aus der Verwirrung gar nicht mehr heraus. „Was soll ich fragen?" Er kam sich schon richtig dämlich vor. Es konnte nicht fassen, dass er mit Malfoy gerade ein relativ ruhiges Gespräch führte.

„Nun, so genau weiß ich das nicht," meinte Malfoy und legte erneut sein Buch in den Schoß. Dann seufzte er. Genervt, wie Harry hoffte. „Das kommt ganz darauf an, warum du mich die letzte halbe Stunde wie ein manisch-depressiver angestarrt hast."

„Ich hab dich nicht angestarrt," begehrte Harry auf, wohl wissend, dass Malfoy recht hatte und nicht imstande eine gewisse Räte zu unterdrücken, die ihm ins Gesicht stieg.

„Sah aber so aus, auch wenn ich mir dein Minenspiel von dümmlich grinsend über angestrengt nachdenkend bis mordlustig verbittert nicht erklären kann."

Eigentlich sollte Harry sich beleidigt fühlen, dich Malfoy hatte wieder so untypisch sachlich gesprochen, sodass seine Worte gar keiner Beleidigung, sondern einer echten Tatsachenschilderung gleichkamen.

Wie immer wusste Harry sich nicht anders zu wehren, als Malfoy anzufahren. „Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle, Malfoy," begann er. Doch noch ehe er richtig loslegen konnte mit seiner Schimpftirade hatte Malfoy sich erhoben.

„Das sagt genau der Richtige." Malfoy strich seinen Umhang glatt und wandte sich zur Tür. „Aber wenn du genug gesehen und keine Fragen hast, dann geh ich jetzt. Granger wird ja inzwischen ihren Vortrag über die Pflichten und Verantwortungen von Vertrauensschülern beendet haben."

Damit öffnete Malfoy die Abteiltür, trat auf den Gang hinaus und ließ einen äußerst verwirrten und extrem wütenden Harry zurück.

Es dauerte bis Hogsmead bis Harry sich wieder einigermaßen in Griff hatte. Von draußen hörte er schon Hagrid's tiefe Stimme nach den Erstklässlern rufen und auf den Gängen des Zuges herrschte reges Treiben. Doch Harry stellte sich an das Abteilfenster, das zum Glück an der dem Bahnsteig abgewandten Seite war und öffnete es. Die Luft war angenehm kühl und feucht. Es dämmerte bereits und der Mond schob sich über die Baumwipfel des verbotenen Waldes.

Harry kramte in seiner Tasche nach einem Päckchen Zigaretten. Er musste sich ganz dringend ein wenig beruhigen, ehe er zur Schule fuhr und sich erneut von aufgeregten Erstklässlern begaffen und seinen vielen Fans bequatschen lassen musste. Was gäbe er dafür jetzt mit Toby auf dessen Balkon zu sitzen, gemeinsam zu Essen, Kaffee zu trinken und dann später am Abend Arm in Arm einzuschlafen.

Frustriert schnippte er den Zigarettenstummel aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die Glut bis sie erloschen war. Dann stieg er aus dem Zug und fuhr mit einer der letzten Kutschen zum Schloss.

‚Auf ein Neues,' dachte er verdrießlich und schloss die Augen, um die aufgeregten Hufflepuff-Mädchen ihm gegenüber nicht ansehen zu müssen.

**tbc...**


End file.
